My Private Guards
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: [End] Luhan seorang pangeran yang berasal dari Kerajaan Phoenix meminta Oh Sehun seorang perampok untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Namun sebuah perasaan cinta muncul diantar mereka yang kemudia ditentang karena sebuah status dan gender. Apa yang dikatakan seorang Pria tua bahwa Luhan dan Sehun berjodoh itu kenyataan? Hunhan, Baekyeol, hurt, GS, Yaoi.
1. Prolog

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : T+ Sometime M #evilsmirk

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik sehun. Kecuali cerita ini asli dari otak Fujoshi Hunhan saya. If you don't like Yaoi, you can go from this story!

annyeong!  
>ini fanfic pertama aku. baru prolognya sih. Kalau ada yang review aku bakal lanjutin. Yah minimal dua deh. Soalnya aku ga yakin bakalan bagus. Akunya masih amatiran. Jadi butuh banget keritikan dari kalian.<p>

_**THIS IS BOY LOVE BOY STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, YOU MUST GO FROM THIS STORY!**_

Chapter 1 : Prolog

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin ini Pangeran Xi"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pengawal pribadiku!"

"Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku menyetujuinya?

"Lupakan! Dia hanya pengawalku. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi!"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum tuan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat sebuah tali perjodohan yang sangat kuat diantara kalian"

"Hahh? Jodoh? Tapi aku namja, dan dia pun namja. Mana mungkin kami berjodoh?"

"Kau pernah mendengar sebuah kehidupan setelah kematian?

"Haishh oh sehun! Kau sadar diri! Kau pikir apa mungkin seorang pangeran sesempurna dia menjadi milikmu. Kau itu hanya seorang rakyat jelata yang memiliki sebuah keberuntungan. Lagu pula, sudah pasti dia akan mempersunting seorang putri, yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Tentu saja, ia masih straight"

"Hikss... Kau yang bodoh Xi Luhan. Dia pasti masih straigh. Bukan pecinta pria sepertimu..."

"Saranghae Xi Luhan"

"Nado Sehun,,, Nado saranghae Oh Sehun"

"Kau Gila Xi Luhan. Kau sadar siapa kau. Kau namja dan dia pun namja. Kau pikir kau bisa melupakan itu. Ingat! Kau seorang pangeran. Kau tidak mungkin mencontohkan hal itu didepan semua rakyat Kerajaan Phoenix ini. Kalaupun ia seorang yeoja, appa tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian, karena ia berasal dari rakyat jelata, bukan dari kalangan bermata biru seperti kita!"

"Maaf Pangeran, aku mengundurkan diri menjadi Pengawalmu!"

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku untuk memperjuangkan ini semua"

"Maaf Yang Mulia, alat pemenggalnya sudah siap"

"Selamat Tinggal Nae Sarang,,,"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa hidup bersamanya di sini, mungkin aku bisa hidup bersamanya dikehidupan kedua. Karena,,, **AKU MENCINTAI OH SEHUN**"

"LUHAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

Review Juseyo,,,  
>Review kalian sangat menentukan kelanjutan Fanfic ini<br>Minimal dua ajalah


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet You

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : T+ Sometime M #evilsmirk

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik sehun. Kecuali cerita ini asli dari otak Fujoshi Hunhan saya. If you don't like Yaoi, you can go from this story!

Huahhhh,,,,,,!

Seneng banget sama semua review kalian. Ga nyangka ada juga yang review. Ini chap 2nya aku up date. Maaf yah klo lelet up datenya. Soalnya aku bulak balek ngeedit Fanficnya biar enak dibaca sma kalian. Maaf banget kalau ada yang kurang dan terkesan monoton, soalnya ku masih amatiran

**WARNING! TYPO BERCECERAN**

_**THIS IS BOY LOVE BOY STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, YOU MUST GO FROM THIS STORY!**_

**~~ Meet You ~~**

Kini sang surya mulai beranjak naik dari peraduannya, mengantarkan sebuah kata kehidupan kepada seluruh umat dipermukaan bumi. Mengingatkan kepada ayam pejantan agar ia menyampaikan berita pada seluruh umat untuk mulai beraktifitas. Menghantarkan kehangatan kepada seluruh mahkluk ciptaan-Nya.

Dan disinilah, disalah satu dataran dipermukaan bumi, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Kerajaan Phoenix. Semua rakyat Kerajaan Phoenix tengah sibuk memulai aktifitas mereka masing masing. Berdagang, melaut, bertani dan sebagainya. Kesibukan itu terlihat jelas dipusat pasar kerajaan yang tengah dipadati oleh rakyat kerajaan yang damai tersebut.

Semua kegitan tersebut tiba - tiba saja terhenti. Bagaikan sebuah time machine yang mengaturnya. Mereka semua membungkuknya tubuhnya ketika tau siapa yang tengah berjalan diantara mereka. Yah pria itu, pria dengan obsidian coklatnya yang mampu menyihir siapapun yang menatapnya. Ditambah helai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang bersinar cerah dibawah pancaran sinar matahari pagi yang sejuk.

Ohh,,, dan jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman menakjubkan yang masih terpatri diwajahnya yang begitu sempurnya bagaikan seorang pangeran. Pangeran? Yahh dia adalah seorang pangeran yang mempimpin kerajaan Phoenix disaat usia Raja Xi Chanyeol dan Ratu Xi Baekyun sudah semakin senja. Seorang pangeran yang begitu dihormati rakyatnya, berkat kepemimpinannya yang begitu adil dan bijkasana. Sosok pemimpin yang begitu sempurna dimata rakyatnya.

PANGERAN XI LUHAN , , ,

"Maaf Pengeran" Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang sedang membungkuk disebelahnya. Baju khas kerajaan melekat begitu sempurnya ditubuhnya yang tinggi tegap.

"Nde, ada apa Pengawal Kim?" tanya Luhan saat pria tersebut kembali berdiri tegap.

"Kereta kuda anda sudah siap, dan anda sudah ditunggu untuk segera berangkat ke Kerajaan Dragon"

"Baiklah, Kajja!"

"Pangeran Xi Luhan!"

Tiba – tiba seluruh pengawal yang berada didekat Luhan, langsung menyilangkan tombak mereka dihadapan sang pangeran saat seorang gadis kecil datang mendekatinya. Seolah olah menghalangi gadis imut itu mendekati sang pengeran. Gadis itu tersentak di posisinya berdiri saat ini dan tak lupa ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang ketakutan. Namun, semua pengawal langsung menyingkirkan senjata mereka saat Luhan menganggakat tangan sebelah kanannya.

Ia tersenyum kepada gadis kecil tersebut ketika ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang ketakutan karena ulah pengawalnya yang terlalu overprotektif. Perlahan – lahan gurat ketakutan diwajah gadis itu mulai memudar ketika ia mendapati Luhan berjongkok dihadapannya, serta sebuah senyuma menyejukkan yang terbingkai diwajahnya yang nyaris sempurnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Xiumin, ayahku seorang pengrajin besi. Emmm..." perkataan gadis itu terhenti ketika ia sedang merogoh saku roknya "Ini,,,"

Luhan memiringkan wajahnya tanda ia bingung dengan apa yang ditunjukkan gadis kecil itu padanya. Sebuah kalung bewarna putih dengan bandul berbentuk rusa serta sebuah berlian di kepala rusa tersebut

"Kenapa,,, rusa?"

"Karena matamu mirip mata seekor rusa pangeran"

"Baiklah,,, maukah kau memasangkannnya untukku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman merekah serta semburat merah dikedua pipinya yang chuby. Ia pun berjalan kebelakang Luhan dan memasangkan kalung tersebut dengan hati - hati takut menyakiti sang pangeran. Setelah selesai ia kembali kehadapan sang pangeran.

"Gumawo, Neo neomu yeppoda,,," semburat merah itu semakin menjadi jadi dikedua pipinya ketika sang pengeran impian memujinya.

"Baiklah,,, aku harus pergi. Tumbuhlah menjadi seorang gadis yang catik yah?" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus dengan lembut rambut gadis itu. Luhan pun langsung berdiri ketika didapatinya gadis itu sedang tersenyum.

Ia pun melangkah kembali menuju istana kerajaan diikuti para pengawanya yang masih setia melindunginya.

**~~ Meet You ~~**

Saat ini Luhan sedang melihat lihat sebuah kertas yang berisikan perjanjian kerja sama antara Kerajaan Phoenix dan kerajaan Dragon. Namun, tiba – tiba saja ia tersentak ketika kereta kuda yang ia naiki berhenti. Dari luar terdengar suara pedang yang saling beradu. Ia membiarkan hal itu dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas miliknya. Ia yakin pengawalnya pasti bisa mengendalikan "tikus" kecil tersebut.

Namun, saat ia akan kembali membaca tulisan tersebut, seseorang membuka pintu kereta kudanya. Nafasnya tercekat tatkala ia melihat sosok pria dihadapannya. Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit pucat seputih susu serta surai abu abu yang mebingkai wajahnya dengan begitu sempurnya. Seolah tak ada sedikitpun celah pada sosok itu.

Jantung sang pangeran semakin berdetak gila gilaan tatkala sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Otomatis ia sedikit memundurkan wajahnya ditambah sebuah perasaan gugup, takut, senang dan khawatir yang bertengger difikirannya.

"Ma,,, mau ap,,, apa k,,, kau?" Kegugupan itu tak bisa ia kendalika sehingga ia pun sulit mengatakan apa yang sedang bersarang difikirannya. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kegugupan Luhan.

"Aku hanya menginginkan ini pangeran Xi" dalam sekejap sosok itu langsung mengambil sebuah peti kecil berisiskan koin emas yang terletak disebelah Luhan. Setelah mendapatkannya ia pun pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan menghilang diantara ribuan pohon ditengah hutan belantara.

Kesadaran itu kembali menghinggapinya dan secepat kilat ia langsung keluar dari kereta kudanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seluruh pengawalnya terlah tergeletak tak berdaya disekeliling kereta kuda tersebut.

**~~ Meet You ~~**

"Chagiaaa...!" Tubuh Luhan seperti terdorong saat seorang wanita paruh baya memeluknya tiba tiba. Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika tahu itu adalah ibunya. Ibunya itu memang terlalu berlebihan terhadap Luhan. Ohh,, ayolah! Bahkan umur Luhan sudah 24 tahun. Bukan anak umur lima tahun yang masih dijaga ibunya.

"Sudahlah eomma,,, aku baik baik saja. Yang perlu eomma khawatirkan itu para pengawal yang gugur saat melindungiku ketika ditengah hutan" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang terlalu berlebihan –menurut Luhan-.

"Itu sudah tugas mereka" sela Raja Xi Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk disingga sananya sambil sesekali menyesap teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan gumpalan asap diatasnya.

"Sudahlah appa, eomma. Aku baik baik saja" ujar Luhan agar kedua orang tuanya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang sehat wal afiat.

"Begini saja." Raja Xi Chanyeol pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sang ratu dan pangeran. "Aku ingin kau mencari pengawal pribadi. Kami tak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi padamu nak. Dan juga, appa dan eomma harus pergi selama beberapa bulan ke Kerajaan XOXO untuk mengurus beberapa kepentingan keamanan di seluruh kerajaan yang ada di benua EXOTIC ini"

"Baiklah appa. Aku akan mencari pengawal pribadi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu appa eomma" ucap Luhan lalu ia pun membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat kepada sang raja dan ratu.

**~~ Meet You ~~**

"Kau ingin kemana pangeran?"

Salah satu pengawal kerajaan mendapati seorang pria tengah berjalan keluar istana melalui pagar belakang. Ia menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan ditambah topi dari jubah tersebut yang menutupi kepalanya. Ketika mengetahui seseorang memanggilnya, ia pun berhenti dan membuka topi jubahnya.

"Aku ingin jalan jalan"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu pangeran"

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku"

"Tap-"

"Aku pergi dulu yah. Jangan bilang siapa siapa!" belum sempat pengawal itu melanjutkan sanggahannya, sang Pangeran –pria berjubah hitam tersebut- langsung melesat pergi dari Istana melalui gerbang belakang Istana.

"Hosshhh,,, hossshh,, untung saja" dengan rakusnya Luhan meraup seluruh oksigen disekitarnya sambil membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia meraba dadanya tepat dibawah posisi jantungnya, untuk memastikan bahwa detak jantungnya sudah menormal. Namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"KALUNGKU!" pekik Luhan panik. Ia pun menelusuri jalanan yang ia lewati tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan dibawah terpaan sinar matahari tepat dihadapan matanya. Secepat kilat Luhan berlari kearah benda yang berkilauan itu untuk memastikan itu kalungnya atau tidak.

Greepp , , ,

Namun disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah tangan juga meraih kalung tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah tangan putih pucat yang kurus tengah memegang kalung -yang telah ia pastikan- miliknya. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika ia melihat siapa orang tersebut. Seorang pria dengan kulit yang seputih susu serta surai abu abu yang melindungi kulit kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang sangat dingin dan tajam.

"K,,, Kau!"

"Maaf" ucap pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan tanpa ekspresi apapun. Padahal ia pun tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tunggu!" Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu. Mencoba menahannya agar tidak pergi begitu saja untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa? Kau ingin uangmu kembali? Maaf aku sudah memakai semuanya untuk memenuhi kebahagiaan pribadiku" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan.

"Kebahagiaan pribadimu? Maksudnya?"

"Yah kau tahu namja sepertiku. Misalnya untuk berjudi, minum dan yahh,,, menyewa beberapa wanita untuk menemaniku. Lagi pula aku yakin uang uang itu tidak terlalu berarti untukmu. Kau bahka memiliki uang yang berkali kali lipat dari dari yang kuambil kemarin"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huhh,,, apalah arti sebuah nama Pangeran Xi Luhan"

Pria itu pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan pada pergelangan tangannya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan sang pangeran. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, teriakan Luhan mengintrupsi gerakan kakinya yang jenjang.

"Kau harus menjadi Pengawal pribadiku!"

Mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut, sosok itu pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Seketika itu tubuh Luhan menegang ketika ia mendapati sebuah seringai mengerikan terpatri diwajahnya yang mendekati sempurna.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku menyetujuinya?

"Apapun itu asalakan kau menjadi pengawal pribadiku"

**TBC ~~**

Ini dia chapter duanya. Semoga kalian suka

Aku mau coba bales review kalian sebagai rasa terima kasih aku

younlaycious88 : Makasih yah reviewnya. Ini udh dilanjut kok

DiraLeeXiOh : Huaaa! Aku juga mau. Aku juga penasaran sma endingnya. Hanya tuhan dan Hunhan yang tau. Spa yah yang bakal dipenggal. Kita liat aja next chapternya

cupcupcuphie12 : Yahhh,, kyk yang kamu liat digenrenya. Ini angst. Dan saya harap fanfic saya bisa bikin banjir di Jakarta bertambah BEHAhahahahaa #EvilLaughBarengYehet

gamuchablitz : Aku pengennya bikin kalian nangis XD. Mungkin bakal ada sequel dan disitunya mereka brdua ttp namja

HyunRa : Ini udh dilanjut kok. Kayaknya bisa jadi. Ditunggu aja yah

hunhanminute : Oke! Ini udh dilanjut kok

lisnana1 : Makasih. Heheee... kita liat nnt adegan Mpregnya sepanas apa. Mungkin aja Luhan jadi Yeoja 

Benivella : Yupp! Betul banget. Mkish yah udh review

Okee,,,,

Tunggu chap keduanya yahh

Jangan Lupa reviewnya. Kelanjutan Fanfic ini tergantung review kalian. Apa kalian suka ato engga


	3. Chapter 2 : Finding You

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : T+ Sometime M #evilsmirk

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik sehun. Kecuali cerita ini asli dari otak Fujoshi Hunhan saya. If you don't like Yaoi, you can go from this story!

**HAAAAAAIIIII,,,! #tereakdiatasNamsanTower. Aduhh saya tau deh kesalahannya apa. Laaaaaaaaaaammmmaaaaaaa banget up datenya. Soalnya gagal galal mulu kalo android. Sekali lagi maaaaaaaffff banget. Dan makasih banget buat yang masih setia dengan fanfic amburadul saya. #tebarPictHunhanMoment. Hati hati, dan pasang sabuk pengaman, karena banyak typo berserakan saat dalam perjalanan anda membaca pict ini (apaan banget dah lu -_-")**

~~ **Finding You** ~~

.

"Apa rakyat kelas atas seperti kalian memang berbuat semaunya pada rakyat jelata sepertiku?" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang menyindir.

"Bukan begitu, aku ha–"

"Cihhh! Bodoh sekali mereka yang mengagungkanmu sebagai pangeran. Ternyata dibalik wajamu yang sempurna itu, kau memiliki otak yang sangat bodoh." Sela pria itu dengan sarkartis

"Apa maksudmu?!" pekik Luhan yang mulai emosi mendengar ucapa pria tersebut yang seolah memojokkannya

"Kau benar benar bodoh pangeran! Kau ingatkan aku yang merampokmu ditengah hutan. Dengan hanya waktu yang singkat aku mampu melumpuhkan semua pengawalmu. Kau tak takut jika aku membunuhmu dan menguasai kerajaanmu. Perlu kau catat! Itu bukan hal yang sulit jika aku ingin menguasai kerajaanmu pangeran."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria itu. Hal itu membuat sekelabat tanda tanya bergemuruh difikirannya. Namun dengan lihainya ia menutupi hal tersebut dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang –sangat- dingin

"Karena kau mengatakan hal itu, makanya aku yakin kau tak akan melakukannya. Aku yakin sebenarnya kau orang yang sangat baik. Kemampuan bela dirimu juga diatas rata rata. Aku yakin, kau bisa melindungiku"

Seringai itu berubah menjadi sebuah kekehan yang bisa disebut untuk menghina perkataan Luhan tadi. "Bahkan aku lebih tertarik mengurus kartu dan bundara meja judiku dari pada melindungi pangeran bodoh sepertimu"

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan –yang lebih pantas disebut hinaan- itu, Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Kini guratan kekecewan itu terpampang nyata diwajah Luhan. Tak tahu mengapa, ia sangat menginginkan pria –misterius- itu menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Sepertinnya akan sangat sulit memintanya menjadi pengawal pribadinya. See? Bahkan namanya saja tak mau ia beritahu.

"Pangeran Luhaaaan, eodiseo?" tiba tiba saja teriakan itu menggema disekitar Luhan dan menembus gendang telinganya. Menyampaikan impulus tersebut ke otaknya untuk dicerna. Sehingga menimbukan perasaan geram dihatinya.

"Haissssshhh! Jinjaa!" sentak Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

~~ **Finding You** ~~

"Appa,,, eomma,,, kalian sudah mau pergi?" tanya Luhan ketika ia melihat beberapa pengawal istana sedang memasukkan koper milik raja dan ratu kedalam kereta kuda. Karena merasa dipanggil sang Ratu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menghadap Luhan.

"Ne, aegya. Eomma dan appa sudah harus pergi. Apa kau sudah menemukan pengawal pribadimu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai keemasan milik Luhan

"Eumm,,, begini eomma. Aku usdah menemukannya, tapi dia tidak mau eomma"

"Yasudahlah,,, eomma akan menyuruh panglima Yunho untuk mencarikanmu pengawal pribadi"

"Andawe eomma. Aku maunya dia yang jadi pengawal pribadiku eomma"

"Nanti appa akan menyuruh panglima Yunho untuk menyuruh anak itu agar mau menjadi pangawal pribadimu. Siapa namnya?" Ucap Chanyeol yang juga ikut bergabung didalam percakapan antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Molla appa. Dia tidak mau memberi tahukan namanya. Kurasa cukup aku saja yang membujuknya agar dia mau menjadi pengawal pribadiku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne eomma. Aku yakin"

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik baik. Eomma dan appa sudah harus pergi" ucap Baekhyun lalu dengan berakhirnya kata itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam kereta

"Ne Eomma. Hati hati yah,,," ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah kereta kuda kerajaan yang mulai melaju pergi meninggalkan Istana.

"Heii kau!" panggil Luhan -seperti membisik- kepada seorang pengawal yang tengah melintas disampingnya. Karena merasa dipanggil ia pun menghadap Luhan dan membungkuk hormat kepada penguasa negri tempatnya bernaung saat ini.

"Ya pangeran. Ada apa kau memanggilku? Apa kau memerlukan bantuan?"

"Ikut aku sekarang!" balas Luhan dengan nada yang masih sama, seperti membisik.

"Apa pangeran? Saya tidak mendengar anda"

"Aishhh! Kajja!" rutuk Luhan kesal, lalu menarik pengawal tersebut kedalam kamarnya –yang sangat mewah tentunya- tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

"Eumm,,, ad...da apa pang...pangeran membawa,,,,ku kekamarmu pangeran?" tanya pengawal tersebut gugup. Karena ditarik secara paksa kedalam ruangan pribadi milik majikannya tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Emmm Jong In, Kim Jong In"

"Baiklah Jong In-sshi. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu"

"Ba,,, bantuan apa pangeran? Kenapa kau mambawaku kesini jika hanya meminta bantuanku?"

"Aishhh! Apa yang kau fikirkan Jong In-sshi? Kau mengira aku membawamu kesini untuk memintamu membawakan seorang gadis perawan untuk menjadi tumbal kepada Lucifer agar aku awet muda dan hidup abadi? Kau terlalu sering membaca nover picisan Jong In. Kurangi itu! Itu akan membuat imajinasi liarmu bertambah" tuduh Luhan

Sedangkan Jong In hanya menggaruk kepalanyanya yang sebenarnya –banyak kutu- tidak gatal. Karena merasa fantasi liarnya dibaca dengan detail oleh Luhan.

"Begini. Aku ingin kau menemaniku kewarung shake sekitar sini?" See? Mata Jong In melebar mendengarkan permintaan aneh –menurut Jong In- Luhan. Bahkan seakan akan ia memaksakan agar bola matanya itu keluar dari sarangnya

"Ohhh... ayolah! Kau mulai berfantasi liar lagi Jong In. Kau mengira aku akan meminum shake berbotol botol dan menyewa seorang gadis untuk kesenangan semata?"

"Jadi,,, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan seorang pria jika tidak untuk melakukan itu bila pergi kewarung shake?"

"Aku ingin mencari sesorang?"

"Seseorang siapa? Mungkin aku mengenal orang yang kau maksud pangeran. Sebelum aku disini, aku lumayan sering bermain kesana."

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat, bertubuh jangkung dan kurus. Ia memiliki surai abu abu dan tatapan mata yang er,,, tajam tapi dingin. Seolah mengintimidasi siapapun yang menatapnya. Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa mungkin yang kau maksud itu Oh Sehun? Dia sahabatku, tapi semenjak aku berkerja diistana ini, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya" tanya Jong In memastikan.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Bisakah kau membawakanku padanya?"

"Untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya? Dia seorang cassanova yang tidak sembarangan, dan dia sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu jika dia berbuat macam macam. Kemampuan bela dirinya sangat hebat"

"Jinja? Aku ingin memintanya menjadi pengawal pribadiku"

"MWOO? Kau yakin pangeran? Dia itu pria yang sangat bebas. Mana mungkin ia mau. Lagi pula aku bisa mati dipenggal jika membawamu diam diam ketempat itu"

"Lakukan itu atau aku akan memberitahukan pada eomma dan appa tentang hubunganmu dan kyungsoo" seketika itu tubuhnya menegang kaku mendengar penuturan Luhan yang sangat menuntut dan penuh dengan penekanan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Luhan, bahwa ia mengetahui hubungan yang tengah ia jalin dengan Kyungsoo si gadis berparas manis yang menjabat sebagai kepala koki di istana tersebut. Peraturan Istana sangat ketat dan salah satunya, tidak ada yang boleh menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih diantar sesama staf istana

"Ka,,, kau menge,,,tahuinya pangeran?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan horor

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Sudahlah! Aku tunggu kau digerbang belakang jam delapan malam. Dan jangan gunakan seragam pengawalmu! Ohh,, satu lagi, jagan panggil aku pangeran dan bersikap infromal saja padaku saat di sana" intrupsi Luhan dan dengan begitu Jong In hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu. Ia pun keluar dari kamar milik Luhan, tentunya setelah ia membungkuk hormat kepada Luhan.

~~ **Finding You** ~~

"Kau yakin tak akan ada yang mengetahui penyamaranmu pangeran?" bisik Jong In kepada pemuda disebelahnya yang tengah menggunakan rambut hitam sepunggung, rok selutut dan baju kaos yang sedikit err,,, ketat mungkin. Dan jangan lupakan tonjolan palsu dikedua belah dadanya.

"Cihh,,, tadi saja kau kira aku seorang penyelusup."

"Hahh,,, baiklah. Ini dia tempatnya. Dulu aku dan Sehun sering kesini untuk melepas penat" ucap Jong In ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai disebuah toko yang tidak terlalu besar namun dipenuhi dengan kerlap kerlip lampu yang berwarna warni.

Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam tempat tersebut mendahului Jong In. Sadar dengan statusnya sebagai pengawal, ia pun cepat cepat mengejar Luhan. Takut ada preman yang mengganggu mejikannya tersebut. Saat sampai didalam, mereka berdua pun duduk disalah satu kursi dipojok ruangan tersebut.

"Xiao Lu, aku pergi mencarinya dulu yah. Jangan pergi kemana mana selagi aku belum datang" Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil melihat disekitarnya, sedangkan Jong In berlalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia agak risih dengan panggilan barunya. Mengingat ia tidak bisa menggunakan nama aslinya ditempat ini

Namun hingga sepuluh menit ia menunggu, ia tak menemukan tanda tanda Jong In akan datang. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah sangat takut berada disini. Menghadapi belasan pasang mata pria hidung belang yang menatapnya seolah olah ingin memakannya. Ditambah lagi dengan pakaiannya yang sangat mengganggu

"Aisshhh,, lama sekali si bodoh itu" rutuk Luhan

"Eumm... aggashi" panggil Luhan kepada seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang melintas dihadapnnya. "Ne?"

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana letak toilet"

"Kau hanya lurus dilorong itu lalu belok kanan" ucap pelayan tersebut. Luhan pun mengagguk paham dan segera pergi ke toilet

Sesampainya di toilet, Luhan langsung berdiri didepan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Dirinya tertawa sendiri melihat bayangannya dicermin "Ternyata aku cantik juga bila menjadi yeoja" Itulah yang ada dfikirannya. Ia sedikit membenahi rambut palsunya agar terlihat rapi

Namun seketika itu gerakan tangannya langsung terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah bayangan seseorang didalam cermin dihadapannya. Matanya terbelak lebar setelah ia memastikan siapa sosok tersebut. Kulit seputih susu, surai abu abu, matanya yang dingin namun tajam, hidungnya yang mancung dan jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang semerah tomat. Apa lagi ketika ia mendapati lengan kekar itu melingkar diperutnya yang rata

"Shhh..." desah Luhan tanpa sadar saat sosok itu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat ditengkuk lehernya. Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan pria itu yang menggelitik area perutnya

PERUT?! Luhan langsung membelakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari tangan pria itu tengah bergerilya dengan bebas diperutnya. Bisa bisa penyamarannya akan terbongkar bila pria itu meraba bagian dadanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menghentika aksi pria itu, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menarik sebuah gumpalan kain yang berada dibalik kaos Luhan

"Kau pikir semudah itu aku mempercayamu sebagai seorang yeoja?"

Sekujur tubuh Luhan menegang kaku mendengar penuturan pria itu. Sedangkan pria itu mendecih kesal lalu membuang gumpalan itu kedalam WC dan menyiramnya hingga hilang.

"Namaku Oh Sehun,,, dan apa yang kau inginkan Pangeran Xi?"

"Aku,,, ingin kau menjadi pengawal pribadiku"

**TBC**

**Okeeeee,,, gmna gmna? ancurkan? Sebenarnya aku tuh lagi galau banget, makanya nih fanfic ancur begini. Soalnya aku ada baca postingan di page Hunhan, kalau mereka tuh belakangan ini udah berubah banget. Dari sembil EXO's Show time, aku cuma nemu sekali Hunhan Moment. Jujur aku sebagai Hunhan Shipper merasa sediiiiiih banget. Kalian setuju ga? Tapi seumur hidup aku bakal tetap ngeshipperin(?) Hunhan #always**

**Ehhh,,, tadi tuh banyak yang nanya, Luhan mati atau engga? Dan jawabannyaaaaa,,,,, sayangnya iya :'(. Tapi mereka bakal hidup bahagia selamanya setelah mengalami tiga kali reinkarnasi. Dan reinkarnasi mereka ketiga, Luhan bakal jadi yeoja. Di reinkarnasi kedua itu menceritakan pertemuan mereka sebagai artis yang tergabung dalam EXO.**

**Trus ada yang bilang bakal ngedukung nih fanfic jadi ratte M, ayoooooo ngaku siapa? Tenang aja,,,, ada disaat mereka bakal main kuda kudaan diranjang. Stay aja pokonya difanfic ini. Aku bakal bikin adegan yang saaaangat panas**

**Sehun : thooorr,,, lu kok bocorin cerita sihh?**

**Luhan : iyah nih, authornya sableng**

**Author : kan aku cuma kathi tau #badakSmile**

**Sehun : akhhhhh! diam lu #Dilakban,diikat,sekapAuthordalamGudang**

**Big thank's to : | lisnana1| VirXiaoLu | fykaisoo | hunhanminute | HyunRa | younlaycious88 | DiraLeeXiOh | Benivella | gamuchablitz| cupcupcuphie12 | **

**makasih banget udah mau ngerivew fanfic urakan aku. Dan semoga kalian tetap setia baca fanfic aku. Rada miris ngeliat viewsnya ampir 400 lebih, tapi yang review cuma 15 orang. Yahhh,,, setidaknya masih ada yang mau review. Di cahp selanjutnya aku bakal usahain cepet cepet. Akhir kata (Lu pidato?") jangan bosen yah sama fic aku. REVIEW JUSEYEO...**

**See you next chapter,,, ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3 : To Be Your Private Guard

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : T+ Sometime M #evilsmirk

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik sehun. Kecuali cerita ini asli dari otak Fujoshi Hunhan saya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyaaaaaaa...<strong>

**Anyyeong yeorobun! Ini chap tiganya udah aku up date. Chap ini bakalan panjang. Soalnya chap - chap sebelumnya aku bkin kependekkan. Semoga kalian ga bosen sama fanfic aku.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

_**If you don't like Yaoi, you can go from this story!**_

* * *

><p>~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ternyata kau seorang perkerja keras yah? Sayangnya aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan tawaranmu." Balas Sehun dengan nada yang datar. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet tersebut dan menghilang dibalik pintu.<p>

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia hanya mampu mendesah kecewa dengan penolakan Sehun. Ia pun menyandarkan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya pada sebuah dinding . Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bersikap seperti seorang wanita ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun. Kemana sifatnya sebagai seorang pangeran ketika bertatapan dengan iris yang menyejukkan itu?

Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sangat sakit sambil membuang gumpalan kain yang bersarang didada sebelah kirinya. Tidak lucu jika ia menyamar menjadi wanita dengan hanya memiliki dada sebelah kiri yang menonjol. Biarlah. Ia akan meminta bantuan Jong In bila kedoknya ketahuan. Setelah membuangnya ketong sampah, ia pun berjalan keluar toilet tersebut.

Namun tiba - tiba langkah kakinya dihalangi seseorang bertubuh kekar. Pria tersebut menyeringai dengan begitu mengerikan ketika mendapati ekspresi Luhan yang ketakutan.

"Ma,,, mau ap,, apa kau?" ketakutan itu tak terbendung lagi ketika pria itu menariknya menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdapat dilorong tersebut.

"Yaaa! Lepaskan aku!" terit Luhan ketika pria itu mulai menggrayangi tubuh mulus milik Luhan.

"Kau pikir semudah itu bisa kabur dariku. Kau sudah menggodaku manis, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan adikku yang mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya."

"Andawe! Lep—eummmpphh,,,ashemmphhtt,,"jerit Luhan tertahan tatkala pria itu membekap mulut Luhan dengan bibir nistanya. Luhan terus memberontak didalam dekapan pria itu yang berusaha melumat bibirnya yang mungil. Namun tiba - tiba gerakan bibir pria itu terhenti dan sekujur tubuhnya membeku menyadari suatu hal yang ganjil pada tubuh Luhan. Kesempatan itu tak disia - siakan oleh Luhan. Ia segera mendorong tubuh pria itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Ka,,, kau namja?" tanya pria itu shock dengan mata berbelalak kaget. Mata namja itu meneliti setiap lekuk tabuh Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. "Kenapa dadamu rata seprti seorang namja?" tanyanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Ak,,, aku,,, emmm,,,"

"Kau harus ikut aku!" sentak pria itu sembari menarik tangan Luhan.

"Lep—"

Braaaakkk

Brukk

Kini berganti mata Luhan yang terbelak kaget melihat sosok itu kembali berdiri dihadapannya. Oh Sehun. Ia memukul pria itu menggunakan sebatang kayu hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju jendela yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Heiii,,, tunggu dulu! Maksudmu apa? Kita akan melompat kebawah? Kau jangan gila Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan sambil melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Jadi kau mau dari mana? Lewat dari pintu dan membiarkan semua orang melihatmu menyamar menjadi seorang wanita tapi tidak memiliki payudara?"

"Yaa! Itu semua karenamu! Akan lebih aneh lagi jika aku berkeliaran dengan dada yang besar sebelah!"

"Kau mau keluar dari sini atau tidak? Kau hanya perlu melompat dan aku akan menangkapmu dari bawah." tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya plus tatapan mata yang dingin dan tajam, seolah mengintimidasi. Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh saat merasa aura disekitarnya sangat menyeramkan.

Sehun pun melompat dari jendela tersebut yang terletak dilantai dua. Dan dengan mulusnya ia mendarat dilantai satu. Luhan pun bersiap - siap akan melompat. Namun, ketakutan itu menguasai hatinya. Apa lagi seperti yang kita ketahui, Luhan phobia dengan ketinggian.

"Palliwa!"

"Kundae,,,"

"Yaaa! Paliiii!" Sentak Sehun penuh emosi.

"NDE!" balas Luhan. Lalu dengan segenap hatinya, ia pun melompat dari lantai dua dengan memejamkan matanya erat - erat. Setelah beberapa detik ia melompat, ia tak merasakan sakit apapun disekujur tubuhnya seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Haishhh,,,! Buka matamu! Kau berat." rutuk Sehun. Luhan pun membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat Sehun dihadapannya. Ia tepaku pada sosok dihadapannya yang nyaris sempurna. Luhan bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun, membuat fikirannya nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Tatapan ma—

Bruuukkk,,,

"Awww,,, appoyo!" rintih Luhan ketika bokongnya mencium permukaan tanah dengan mesranya. Ia pun memberika death glarenya kepada Sehun yang malah terlihat imut. Hilang sudah semua khayalan Luhan tentang Sehun.

"Kau pikir ini tidak sakit hah? Kau tak pantas melakukan itu padaku? Aku ini pangeran"

"Kau pikir kau tak berat hah? Untuk apa aku menggendongmu lama - lama seperti tadi? Seperti homoseksula saja. Aku masih normal. Apa jangan - jangan kau homoseksual makanya kau memintaku menjadi pengawal pribadimu dengan latar belakangmu sebagai pangeran? Aku tak mempan Pangeran. Aku tak menyangka kau seorang maniak."

Ada sebersit rasa kekecewaan dihati Luhan ketika mendengar kata - kata Sehun. Bagaikan sebuah belati yang menusuk tepat diulu hatinya berkali - kali. Namun ia cepat - cepat mengalihkan fikirannya.

"Kau tunggu saja disini. Jong In akan datang sebentar lagi" Ucap Sehun dingin lalu berbalik dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Namun jeritan Jong In yang tiba - tiba datang mengintrupsi gerakan tungkai kakinya.

"Kau tak apa pangeran?" tanya Jong In sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Haishhh,,, ini sakit sekali. Si bodoh ini enak saja menjatuhkanku."

"Kau saja yang lemah. Kau seorang pangeran tapi tak punya ahli bela diri apapun. Kau ini pangeran atau putri?" sindir Sehun

"Sudahlah Sehun! Makanya aku mohon dengan sangat agar kau menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Ahli bela dirimu sangat tinggi. Aku yakin dia akan aman bila bersamamu." Mohon Jong In

"Kkamjong, kau tahukan kalau aku tak suka diatur atur, Jadi jangan memaksaku untuk menyetujuinya. Bahkan aku lebih tertarik dengan meja judiku alih - alih melindunginya. Kau pikir aku homoseksual?"

"Sehun-ah... juseoyo"

"Anio!"

"Ya! Sehun! Dari pada kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan hal yang tak berguna, lebih baik kau berkerja diistana. Hidupmu akan terjamin"

"Aishhh,,, aku fikirkan dulu!" rutuk Sehun lalu ia pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Apa dia memang seperti itu?"

"Yahh begitulah dia. Keras kepala. Emmm… Xiao Lu, ini sudah sangat larut. Kita harus pulang sebelum ada pengawal yang tahu kau pergi dari istana"

"Iya,,, iya! Aku tahu"

* * *

><p>~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Maaf pangeran, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap salah seorang pengawal kepada Luhan yang tengah duduk ditaman istana.<p>

"Suruh saja ia kesini!" ucap Luhan datar tanpa menatap pengawal tersebut. Jelas ini bukan kebiasaannya. Ia tidak bersemangat untuk menjalani aktivitasnya hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin kejadian semalam yang membuatnya uring - uringan. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya hendak menemui tamunya yang sudah lima menit ia tunggu, namun tak muncul juga. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga detik itu juga ia merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti.

Oh Sehun...

Sosok itu tengah berdiri dihadapan Luhan dengan tatapan yang masih sama. Dingin seolah - olah mengintimidasi. Luhan hanya berharap agar orang itu tak dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang saling berlomba untuk memompa darah disekujur tubuhnya.

"Emm,, K-kau mau apa menemuiku?" tanya Luhan gugup sambil memandang Sehun, lebih tepatnya memandang keningnya. Terlalu menghanyutkan –menurut Luhan- bila menatap matanya. Seolah menjeratnya.

"Aku setuju menjadi pengawal pribadimu"

"M,,,mwo? Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan antusias dengan pernyataan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun membalas ucapan Luhan dengan tatapan andalannya. Dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Luhan pun menetralkan sikapnya. Ia tak mau dibilang maniak lagi oleh sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Ayolah,,, Luhan hanya mengaggumi ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun, dia bukan homoseksual seperti yang dikatakan pria itu padanya. Iya,,, Luhan yakin dirinya masih straigh. Ia hanya ingin seseorang yang benar benar lihai bela diri, agar nyawanya aman. Bukan karena ia menyukai apalagi mencitai Oh Sehun. Bukan!

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Jong In untuk memberikanmu pakaian, kamarmu dan tugasmu disini. Aku mau tidur dulu." ucap Luhan sesantai mungkin lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya dikedua saku celananya, agar terlihat lebih gentle. Bukan maniak seperti yang difikirkan Sehun.

Ckleeek...

Blaaam...

"Yeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!"

Lihat! Apakah pantas seorang pangeran berprilaku seperti itu? Berprilaku seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja dilamar oleh seorang perjaka tangguh. Jika saja ruang kamar ini tidak kedap suara, sudah pasti semua penghuni istana akan menutup telinga mereka karena terikan Luhan yang maha dahsyat.

Selama lima menit itu hanya ia habiskan untuk melompat dan mejerit tidak jelas mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Hingga akhirnya ia terduduk ditepi ranjang King Sizenya setelah tenaganya terkuras. Tepalak tangannya ia tangkupkan dikedua pipinya. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dikedua pipinya.

"Haisshhh... aku masih stragih! Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku menemukan pengawal yang aku yakin bisa melindungiku dari ancaman. Bukan karena aku menyukainya. Aku inikan namja yang manly." Ucap Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kekeke... aku tak menyangka akhirnya kau mau menjadi pengawal pribadi pangeran. Kenapa? Kau punya masalah yahhh?"<p>

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak mempertahankan sifat dinginmu itu? Ingat! Kau sudah berkerja disini sebagai pengawal pribadi pangeran, aku tidak mau kau bersikap dingin padanya. Kau harus bersikap sopan dihadapannya!" Jelas Jong In panjang lebar. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya ya! Sudahlah, kau banyak bicara. Mana bajuku dan apa saja tugasku?"

"Tugasmu itu terus berada disamping pangeran untuk melindunginya dan menuruti semua kemauannya." ucap Jong In sambil membuka sebuah lemari. "Ini pakaianmu." lanjutnya sembari memberikan beberapa tumpuk baju khas kerajaan kepada Sehun.

"Seperti homo saja tugasku."

"Aishhhhh!" Decakkan frustasi itu dilontarkan Jong In sambil mengusak rambutnya "Kau iu bodoh atau apa? Namanya juga pengawal pribadi, yah kau harus selalu didekatnya."

"Dan satu lagi, jangan terus menyebutkan homoseksual disini. Nanti kau termakan ucapanmu sendiri." goda jong In

"Cihhh! Kau fikir aku namja macam apa? Perlu kau catat, aku ini masih suka yeoja dan akan tetap menyukai yeoja!"

"Jinjja?" Tanya Jong In dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau aku berbohong, aku bersedia kepalaku dipenggal dihadapan semua rakyat Phoenix!"

"Baik,,, baik. Aku pegang omonganmu. Kau seorang pria sejati. Jadi,,, tepati janjimu."

"Apa aku pernah melanggar janjiku?" Ucap Sehun sembari menyunggingkan smirik andalannya. Seolah - olah bendera perperangan telah berkibar saat itu juga.

"Ak-"

"Kau pengawal baru,,, Panglima Yunho menyuruhmu kelapangan" ucap seorang pria bertubuh tegap menyela perkataan Jong In.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Balas Sehun lalu pria itu pun membungkukan tubuhnya yang juga diikuti Jong In dan Sehun membungkukkan tubuhm mereka.

"Mana kamarku? Aku mau ganti baju"

"Darawa!"

* * *

><p>~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~<p>

* * *

><p>Terlihatlah Luhan yang sedang duduk disinggasananya sambil menyesap teh hangat dengan dua orang pengawal yang berdiri setia disampingnya. Kini ia tengah berada disebuah ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah halaman yang diperuntukan untuk para pengawal yang sedang melatih kemampuan mereka.<p>

Fokus matanya terarah kepada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang sedang memainkan pedang ditangannya dengan sangat sempurna. Berbutir peluh mengalir dipelipisnya yang membuat ia semakin sempurna dibawah teriknya matahari.

Kenapa ia hanya terfokus pada pria itu sedangkan dilapangan itu banyak pengawal lain yang melatih diri mereka?

Karena pria itu adalah Oh Sehun

"Jauh dari yang kubayangkan." ucap seorang pria yang berdiri disebelah kanan Luhan. Ia memiliki banyak pilar yang terbuat dari besi disekitar bajunya, dibandingkan pengawal disebelah kirinya.

"Maksudmu apa Panglima Yunho?"

"Kemampuan bela diri dan material artnya sangat mengaggumkan. Kurasa tanpa latihan pun ia sudah sangat pantas untuk menjadi pengawalmu pangeran. Pantas saja kau sangat menginginkannya menjadi pengawal pribadimu." Jelasnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat puas akan kemampuan Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Padahal pujian itu bukan diperuntukan baginya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan arti dari senyuman itu. Entah senang, bangga atau mungkin,,, kagum? Entahlah, hanya ia dan tuhan yang tahu.

~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~

"Ohhh... ayolah Jong In, aku baru dua hari menjadi pengawal disini, kenapa aku sudah langsung bertugas. Kan syaratnya setelah seminggu berlatih aku baru bisa bertugas."

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang begitu ahli dalam bela diri dan meterial arts." balas Jong In sambil terus berjalan tanpa melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Aishhhh... itu tid-"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa Oh sehun? Mereka yang mendapat pelatihan selama seminggu karena kemampuan mereka belum mencapai standart. Sedangkan kau... kau bahkan melebihi batas standart. Jadi, untuk apa latihan lagi?"

Kedua pria itu hanya terdiam saat Panglima Yunho pengintrupsi perdebatan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Dasar anak muda! Kau pergilah Sehun, pangeran akan segera pergi. Dan kau Jong In, pergilah membeli kebutuhan dapur bersama kepala koki!" ucap Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman yang terus terpatri diwajahnya yang mulai menua namun tetap memancarkan aura muda.

"Baiklah." ucap mereka berdua lalu membungkuk kepada Yunho dan berlalu pergi. Namun, dapat kita lihat perbedaan ekspresi yang sangat kentara diwajah mereka berdua. Sehun dengan wajah poker facenya dan Jong In dengan senyuman lima jari yang terus terpajang diwajahnya

Bagaimana ia tidak tersenyum, jika ia ditugaskan untuk menemani sang Kepala Koki membeli kebutuhan dapur istana. Itu artinya ia memiliki waktu yang lebih lama bersama sang kepala koki. Yaaa... kalian pasti tau kan maksudku, siapa si kepala koki. Yuppp,,, Kyungsoo. Si gadia bermata bulat dengan gestur tubuh tinggi langsing semampai dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang begitu manis diwajahnya ketika ia tersenyum. Bahkan semut pun lebih memilih Kyungsoo alih - alih satu kilo gula tebu asli.

"Dasar gila." Umpat Sehun sebelum ia dan Jong In berpisah dibelokan lorong. Jong In kedapur sedangkan sehun kehalaman depan.

It's KaiSoo time...

Jong In terus menelusuri lorong - lorong beratap tinggi tersebut. Sepanjang jalan ia disambut lukisan - lukisan berkelas yang entah apa artinya.

Setibanya disana, ia pun mendorong sebuah pintu besar yang langsung terhubung kedapur utama istana tersebut.

"Maaf,,, apakah anda sudah akan pergi ke pasar? Yang ditugaskan menemani anda kepasar kali ini adalah saya." ucap Jong In dengan bahasa formal kepada seorang gadis yang menggunakan pakaian putih merah khas koki restauran.

"Oh jadi kau yang menemaniku? Baiklah,,,, kajja!" Ajak gadis itu lalu ia pun berjalan keluar dapur utama dengan diikuti Jong In dibelakangnya.

* * *

><p>~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ini" ucap gadis tersebut sambil menyerahkan beberapa koin pada penjual tersebut. "Kamsahamnida ahjussi" balas gadis tersebut sambil menerima sebuah bungkusan besar dari penjual itu.<p>

"Pegang!" Titah gadis tersebut sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada seorang pria yang ada dibelkangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jong In.

"Aisshhh Kyungie, ini terlalu banyaaaak. Beraat." Keluh Jong In kepada gadis tersebut. Kyungie. Tunggu,,, bukankah tadi percakapan mereka sangat formal, tapi kenapa jadi semanja ini. Ahhh,,, iyah aku lupa. Gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo, kekasih Jong In. Mereka menggunakan bahasa formal saat di istana agar tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Seperti yang kutakan sebelumnya, tidak ada staf istana yang boleh berpacaran. Tapi sayang, Luhan telah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Berdoa saja agar Luhan tak mengatakan itu pada raja dan ratu.

"Itukan tugasmu Jongie" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kepada Jong In. Hingga rasanya ada beribu kupu - kupu yang berterbangan bebas diperutnya. Namun dengan mudahnya ia menutupi perasaannya dengan ekspresinya yang tenang.

"Tak ada yang gratis didunia ini" sebuah senyuman yang -sesungguhnya- lebih mirip seringai terpampang diwajahnya yang rupawan. Siapapun yang melihat seringai itu pasti tahu, ada maksud lain dibalik itu semua.

"Ma,,,maksumu?" Kyungsoo pun melangkah mundur menjauhi Jong In ketika ia mengetahui dengan jelas apa dibalik senyuman -mengerikan- itu.

Cupp...

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku"

Sebuah semburat merah muda muncul secara perlahan dikedua pipinya. Hingga semakin lama semakin jelas. Bahkan tubuhnya pun kini menegang kaku saat bibir -tebal- nan sexy miliki Jong In menempel begitu pas dibibirnya yang ranum. Seolah - olah kedua bibir itu memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sedangkan Jong In hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

"Oh tuhan,,, kenapa aku selalu begini." Rutuk Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kiri dan kanannya didepan kedua pipinya.

* * *

><p>~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~<p>

* * *

><p>Luhan dan beberapa pengawalnya sedang menelusuri hutan untuk menuju Kerajaan Unicorn untuk membahas kerjasama diantara kedua kerajaan tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun berada diposisi paling depan. Yahh,,, bisa disebut ia sebagai pemimpin perjalanan tersebut.<p>

"Berhenti!"

Dan seketika itu, semua rombongan kerajaan langsung berhenti. Tatapan kebingungan langsung terarah padanya.

"Hari mulai senja. Aku rasa kita harus cari tempat peristirahatan. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kita meneruskan perjalanan dimalam hari." Jelas Sehun dengan masih mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Dan semua pengawal pun menyetujui pendapat sang ketua.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kereta kudanya.

"Pemimpin bilang kita istirahat saja dulu. Hari mulai gelap." Ucap salah seorang pengawal dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Kita istirahat disana saja." Tunjuk Sehun kearah sebuah lapangan yang lumayan luas dengan dikelilingi oleh semak belukar.

Sraaaaaang

Sraakk

Sehun pun mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari sarungnya dan menebas beberapa tumbuhan liar tersebut sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk melewatinya. Setelah jalan terbuka, mereka pun membangun sebuah tenda yang cukup untuk sang pangeran.

"Emmm... lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Luhan kepada mereka yang sebenarnya lebih menujuk pada Sehun.

"Kami akan berjaga diluar." Balas Sehun dan -lagi lagi- Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam tenda tersebut.

~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~

Tiba - tiba saja ketenangan tidur Luhan terganggu ketika sang alam memanggilnya. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang bertengger ditubuhnya dan merangkak keluar dari tendanya.

"Kenapa mereka semua tidur? Di mana dia?"

"Kenapa mencariku?"

Luhan langsung terlonjak kaget tatkala sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang tengah mencari Sehun.

"Eungg... percaya diri sekali kau? Aku tidak mencarimu. Dan lagi, kenapa mereka semua kau biarkan tidur?"

"Mereka manusia yang juga perlu istirahat."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau? Kau tak ingin istirahat?"

"Lalu kau mau berjaga disini selagi aku tidur?"

"Tidak"

"Yasudah, masuklah ketenda dan kembali tidur." Suruh Sehun lalu Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasukki tendan dengan menghentak - hentakkan kakinya. Hingga gerakkannya tiba - tiba terhenti diambang pintu saat ia menyadari tujuannya keluar tenda.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mau buang air kecil"

"Isshhhh... kau menyusahkan saja!" Rutuk Sehun lalu ia mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarungnya dan berjalan mendahului Luhan

"Heiii tunggu! Itu kan memang tugasmu! Heii,,, berhenti!"

* * *

><p>~~ To Be Your Private Guard ~~<p>

* * *

><p>Sreeet<p>

"Hahhh... leganya." Ucap Luhan lalu ia merapikan celananya dan berjalan mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Ia menyerengit heran ketika mendapati Sehun tengah berjalan mengendap - endap dengan sebuah pedang panjang nan runcing yang bersiaga ditangan sebelah kanannya.

Plaaak

"Heiii,,,"

"Yaaaa..."

Brukkkk...

"Awwww...!"

Luhan merasa bingung sendiri saat ia tak merasakan sakit apapun disekujur tubuhnya. Malah sebaliknya, ia merasakan nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Padahal, seingat Luhan, tadi dia menepuk pundak Sehun sehingga secara refleks Sehun langsung menghantam tubuhnya hingga ia oyong dan terjatuh. Kenapa ia merasa nyaman seolah - olah ia jatuh diatas tubuh seseorang. Sependengarannya, tadi ada seseorang yang mengerang kesakitan. Tapi ia yakin itu bukan dari dirinya. Apa mungkin Sehun menangkap tubuhnya saat ia tahu bahwa yang ia hantam adalah Luhan?

Ia pun membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan obsidian kecoklatan milik Sehun yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya membatu. Begitu tenang dan menyejukkan.

Kesunyian itu pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kedua obsidian itu saling menghanyutkan satu sama lain. Menghantarkan sebuah perasaan yang sulit dicerna oleh fikiran mereka. Begitu nyaman dan memabukkan.

Deg,,, deg,,, deg,,,

Deg,,, deg,,, deg,,,

Bisa kalian dengar? Sepertinya asal suara detak jantung itu bukan berasal dari satu orang saja. Suara detak jantung itu saling bersahutan. Sepertinya Sehun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain terhadap Luhan. Bahkan kini suara detak jantungnya hampir menyamai suara detak jantung Luhan.

Pandangan mata mereka hanya terkunci pada objek yang ada didepannya. Saling menikmati perasaan aneh yang mulai menjalar ditubuh mereka.

"Pangeraaaaaaannn!"

Bruuuukkkk

"Awww... appo!"

Ketika mendengar suara jeritan itu, Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan kesebelahnya hingga terdengar bunyi jatuh yang sangat kentara. Sungguh, pengawal itu telah berhasil mengganggu moment mereka berdua.

"Cepat bangun!" Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Balas Luhan tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan Sehun. Ia pun bangun lalu membersihkan pasir - pasir yang menempel dipakaiannya.

"Ayo kembali! Mereka mencari kita." Sehun melanjutkan jalannya tanpa memeperdulikan Luhan yang tengah memberikan berbagai sumpah serapah kepadanya

To Be Continue...

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? Yang chap ini udah panjang bangetkan? Aku juga udah selipin KaiSoo moment. Trus mungkin bakalan ada Baekyeol moment di chap selanjutnya. Maaf yah ini ga bisa aku jagiin Mpreg. Kalau jadi M (pasti) bisa. Mpreg itu kan yang ukenya hamil kah?<strong>

**Ohhh... aku setuju banget sama kalian semua. Semua HunHan sama sama rindu dengan HunHan moment. Terutama aku setuju banget sama kamu DiraLeeXiOh aku kadang lebih suka Sehun sama Kai atau Tao. Aku kesel banget sama Luhan yang lebih dekat sma Xiumin. Kadang aku sering bilang gini "HunHan? Masih adanya tuh couple. Bukanya udah terhapus dari sejarah yah". Tapi sekesal kesalnya aku sama HunHan aku ga bisa benci sama HunHan. Aku sayang banget sama ntuh couple. Bahkan aku sampe nangis karena mereka menjauh. #pundung**

**Aku rindu banget sama HunHan moment kayak yang di Star Olympic. Semoga HunHan bisa kayak dulu lagi #amin. #tahajutanBarengHunHanShipper**

**Makasih banget yang udah bersedia menuliskan tulisan indah penuh makna kalian dikotak review. Semoga satu karakter yang kalian tulis di review dibalas 10x lipat #amin. Juga makasih buat silent reader yang udah memberikan pahala anda kepada saya. Kan kalau kita berbuat dosa kepada seseorang, maka pahala kita akan dipindahkan kepada dia. Kalian suatu saat juga akan merasakan apa yang saya rasakan. Oke?**

**Big thanks to :**

**Yeollipop | VirXiaoLu | DiraLeeXiOh | Lisnana1 | Younlaycious88 | HyunRa | YeoSyeo | Hunhanminute | CuteManlydeer | OH Luhan | | Guest**

**Jangan bosen yah buat baca epep aku. I Love You My reader... Thalanghaeyeo... #buingbuingbarengYehet**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOO... ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4 : Please, Save Our Prince

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : M (Tapi masih T+)

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik sehun. Kecuali cerita ini asli dari otak Fujoshi Hunhan saya. If you don't like Yaoi, you can go from this story!

Annyeong! Aku datang bawa My Private Guard chap 4. Yang Baekyeol shipper angkat tangaaaaannn! Aku selipin Baekyeol momment nih.

Im always be Miss Typo. Jadi kalo nemu typo harap maklum. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahhan.

_**INI ADALAH FANFIC YAOI. JIKA TIDAK SUKA YAOI, SILAHKAN ANDA ERGI DARI CERITA INI!**_

Happy reading! ^_~

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeobo?"<p>

"Hem,,,?" Balas seorang pria yang tengah duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Menurutmu... apa Luhan sudah menemukan pengawal pribadinya?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk dihadapan sebuah kaca besar yang terbingkai ukiran - ukiran kayu jati. Walaupun wajahnya mulai terdapat kerutan, namun kecantikan itu masih terus terpancar diwajahnya yang begitu menawan.

"Sudahlah!" Pria itu pun menutup bukunya dan melepas kacamantanya lalu meletakkannya dinakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju wanita tersebut lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping wanita tersebut.

"Aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya dibahu sempit wanita tersebut.

"Kau yakin yeolie?"

"Aku yakin baekie. Dia putra kebanggaanku. Ia memiliki sifat bijaksana sepertiku."

Namun, bukan sebuah senyuman yang didapatkan Chanyeol -pria itu-, ia melihat pantulan wajah Baekhyun yang disertai ekspresi sedih. Seolah - olah ada sebuah masalah pelit yang membebani hati dan fikirannya.

"Heyy... kau kenapa hemm?"

"Aku,,, aku merasa aku bukan eomma yang baik untuk Luhan. Hiksss,,, Aku merasa gagal yeolie. Semua ini hikkss... karena hikss..aku. Ini semua salahku sehingga Luhan menjadi lemah seperti itu. Hikss... Aku,,, emphhh,,,"

Racauan Baekhyun langsung terhenti tatkala Chanyeol langsung membekap kedua bibir ranum Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, kecupan itu berbuah menjadi lumatan yang memacu adrenalin. Ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya agar Baekhyun lebih nyaman dengan aktifitas mereka. Baekhyun mengalukan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eunghhhh..." lenguh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyelesakkan lidahnya ke goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Mengapsen setiap inci pada goa hangat tersebut. Disisi lain, Chanyeol terus mengelus punggung Baekhyun, menghantarkan sengatan - sengatan kecil yang terus mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

Lidahnya mencari - cari lidah Baekhyun untuk ia ajak bertarung dalam French Kiss mereka. Saling membelit dan saling menyatukan saliva dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Kepala mereka berdua terus bergerak - gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga saliva milik mereka berdua mengalir ddari sudut bibi Baekhyun hingga leher putihnya yang mulus dan jenjang.

Cup...

Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya hanya karena sebuah alasan -yang menurutnya- bodoh, yaitu untuk menghirup oksigen. Ia menatap wajah indah Baekhyun dengan intens. Bibir merahnya yang membengkak sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen, pipinya yang bersemu merah, saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya hingga leher dan ditambah tatapan matanya yang sayu syarat akan nafsu. Semua hal itu membuat monster yang ada didalam tubuh Chanyeol mulai mengaung dengan keras.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik - baik saja. Trust me!" Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun dengan sedukatif, lalu ia pun mengulum cuping Baekhyun dengan lembut, yang semakin membuat beribu kupu - kupu bergerak bebas diperutnya yang ramping

"Sshhhh... ohhh... god! Yeolieeehhh..."

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>#Flashback ~~<p>

"Eomma!" Teriak seorang anak kecil yang sedang memeluk sebuah bola dilengan sebelah kirinya. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin saat sang eomma tersenyum kearahnya. Sang eomma mensejajarkan posisinya saat anak kecil tersebut berdiri dihadapannya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Wae Haniie?" Ucap wanita tersebut -yang ternyata Baekhyun- kepada anaknya yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"Aku ingin belmain bola. Eomma mau temani Luhankan?" Tanya Luhan kecil dengan memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat amat menggemaskan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu. Lalu mengelus rambut light caramelnya penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Mian aegya. Eomma harus menemani appa pergi kekerajaan ahjussimu. Kau bermain bersama sepupumu saja yah?"

"Andawe! Tao jahat eomma. Aku tak mau bermain bersamanya."

"Luhan mengatakan ia jahat karena wajahnya yang menyeramkan, tapi percayalah pada eomma, ia memiliki hati yang sangat baik."

"Aku tak mau!" Sentak Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Luhan tak boleh begitu dengan saudaramu. Seorang pangeran harus mencontohkan hal yang baik pada rakyatnya. Kajja, eomma temani!" Putus Baekhyun lalu ia menarik tangan mungil Luhan ke taman yang ada diistana megah tersebut.

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa harus Luhan yang pertama. Kenapa bukan Baekhyun? Kan ia nantinya bisa hamil lagi?"<p>

"Karena Baekhyun itu wanita yang lemah. Ia hanya bisa hamil satu kali. Jadi jika Luhan mati, tak akan ada lagi pangeran yang akan menangani pemerintahan Kerajaan Phonix, sedangkan Chanyeol semakin lama semakin tua. Ia juga butuh seseorang untuk menerusi kedudukannya. Dan otomatis tahta tersebut akan jatuh kepada Tao yang merupakan keponakannya. Baru setelah itu aku akan membunuh Baekhyun dan yang terakhir Chanyeol." Ucap seorang wanita dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya yang rupawan. Seharusnya lesung pipi itu membuat senyumannya sangat manis, namun senyumannya itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kau tak bunuh saja si Baekhyun itu langsung, dan kau dekati Chanyeol untuk menjadi istrinya."

"Kau fikir aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku membencinya seumur hidupku! Seharusnya yang memegang kekuasaan itu suamiku Kris! Bukan dia! Kris berjuang mati matian untuk mendapatkan tahta tersebut, tapi apa? Ia bahkan terbunuh saat berada diistana bodoh ini. Aku akan membunuhnya secara perlahan." Ia pun kembali memasang sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengerikan. Senyuman yang syarat akan sebuah kebencian yang mendalam.

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>Terlihatlah dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berada di taman istana. Yang satu sedang melatih kemampuan material artnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang memandang objek didepannya sambil memeluk bola miliknya. Yahh... mereka Luhan dan Tao.<p>

Karena merasa bosan, ia pun memeberanikan dirinya untuk memgajak sang sepupu untuk bermain bersama. Ia mencoba mendekati Tao dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Heii... Tao, kau mau menemaniku belmain bola?" Tanya luhan yang diakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat ramah.

Brukkk...

"Awww... appoyo."

Tapi apa yang didapatkan Luhan? Tao mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga ia jatuh terjerembab ketanah. Tao memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan dendam dan amarah. Ia pun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Luhan

"Aku membencimu! Kau namja bodoh yang lemah. Dan karena kau appaku MATI!" Seketika itu tubuh Luhan menegang kaku tatkala Tao membisikkan kata kata tersebut dengan menekankan kata "mati" pada ucapannya. Padahal umurnya lebih muda dari Luhan, tapi kenapa kata - katanya itu sangat dewasa. Sungguh tak pantas dengan umurnya.

Tao berdiri dari posisinya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Kata - kata tersebut masih berputar putar difikirannya hingga akhirnya sebuah cairan bening mengalir membasahi pipi mulisnya yang chuby. Membentuk sebuah aliran sungai yang kian lama kian melebar.

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Sudahlah Luhan, Tao itu hanya bercanda. Ia itu anak yang baik. Ahjuma yakin anak ahjuma itu hanya bercanda."<p>

"Jinjja? Berarti penyebab kematian ahjussi itu bukan karenaku kan, ahjuma?" Tanya Luhan dengan penuh harap, kepada seorang wanita yang tengah memeluknya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Begini saja, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf ahjuma atas kelakuan Tao, bagaimana kalau kita jalan - jalan keluar istana? Kau belum pernah keluar istanakan? Diluar sana ada sebuah taman yang sangat indah saat matahari tenggelam."

"Woahhh... aku ingin melihat matahari tenggelam ahjuma. Kajja! Ini sudah jam lima sore. Aku mau lihat ahjuma!" Paksa Luhan sambil menarik tangan wanita tersebut menuju gerbang istana. Dan tanpa Luhan ketahui, wanita itu tengan memasang sebuah seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahjuma, kenapa kita harus mengendap - endap saat keluar istana. Kan kita bisa ditemani seorang pengawal." Tanya Luhan yang sedang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan seorang wanita.<p>

"Kalau ada pengawal yang tahu, kita tidak akan dikasih pergi. Luhan mau kita tak jadi pergi?" Tanya wanita itu yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudia mereka sampai disebuah tepi jurang yang dipenuhi oleh ilalang - ilalang yang sangat indah, jika saja itu bukan tempat yang terakhir yang bisa dilihat oleh Luhan.

"Woahhh... ahjuma! Ahjuma! Matahalinya akan tenggelam. Yeoppo..." gumam Luhan masih dengan memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit senja yang mulai berwana jingga dangan campuran warna oranye. Hingga perlahan lahan sang surya mulai pulang ke praduan.

Bruuuukkkk...

"Aaaaaaahhhh..."

"Maratahari tenggelam, dan nyamamu pun ikut tengelam."

Wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan jurang tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan masih mengguling - guling di permukaan landai jurang tersebut dengan keadaan tak berdaya. Tubuh mungilnya dipenuhi oleh tanah bercampur darah. Kesunyian menyelimuti tempat tersebut, hanya suara jangkrik yang menemani tubuh Luhan yang semakin melemah.

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kami tidak menemukan pangeran dimanapun yang mulia." Ucap seorang pengawal kepada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disinggasananya dengan sangat resah.<p>

"Kenapa bisaa?! Aku tak mau tau, cari Luhan sampai dapat." Bentak Chanyeol dan kemudian pengawal tersebut berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Tenanglah Baekie,,, kita pasti menemukan Luhan. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang tenagh menangis atas hilangnya anak semata wayang mereka.

"Tidak bisa yeolie! Aku ibunya, kami mempunyai kontak batin. Dan sekarang perasaanku sangat resah. Aku dapat merasakan firasat buruk tentang Luhan. Ini salahku!" Racau Baekhyun

"Maaf yang mulia, kami menemukan pangeran dalam keadaan kritis di dalam jurang."

"APAAA?!"

"Salah satu rakyat terakhir kali melihat Ratu Lay sedang berjalan beririangan bersama pangeran saat sore hari."

"Panggil dia!"

"Tapi maaf Raja, yang mulia Lay dan anaknya sudah pergi bersama Panglima Suho sejak semalam."

"Persetan dengan mereka!"

"Mana anakku?" Tanya Baekhyun menyela percakapan mereka berdua.

"Sedang di tangani Tabib Chen."

Dan dengan begitu mereka berdua pun berlari untuk melihat keadaan anak mereka yang sedang diambang kematian.

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Dia masih bisa bertahan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Kemungkinan ia bisa selamat sangat sedikit. Kalau pun ia bisa selamat dari keadaannya sekarang, nanti ia akan menjadi anak yang sangat lemah. Dikarenakan ada beberapa organ vitalnya yang mengalami kerusakan karena terlalu lama dibiarkan luka didalam jurang."<p>

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda."

"Iya sama - sama. Semua ramuannya sudah saya letakkan dinakasnya. Saya permisi dulu Raja." Ucap Chen lau pergi dari hadapan sang Raja.

"Hiksss... maafkan eomma Luhan. Ini salah eomma tidak menemanimu hari itu. Eomma minta maaf. Hiksss..."

"Sudahlah Baekie. Kita berdoa saja semoga Luhan cepat sembuh."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. "Tapi kita harus memberikan pengamanan ketat pada Luhan. Lay dan anaknya masih berkeliaran diluar sana."

"Pasti."

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>#Flashback Off<p>

"Itulah alasan kami, mengapa Pangeran tidak kami beri izin untuk melakukan latihan dan terus memberikan pengawalan ketat padanya. Kami takut Lay dan anaknya akan datang kembali untuk menyelakai pangeran."

"Aku tak menyangka pangeran mempunya masalah seberat itu."

"Yahh begitulah. Tapi dia tetap berusaha menjadi pengeran yang terbaik untuk rakyatnya."

"Sehun, kau dengar itu? Kau harus menjaga pangeran dengan baik." Tandas Jong In pada Sehun yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Hemm..." gumam Sehun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Panglima Yunho dan Jong In.

"Heyyy... sehuuuun! Kau ini tak punya sopan santun eoh? OH SEHUUUUN!" Jerit Jong In kepada Sehun yang telah menghilang dibalik tembok istana. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terkikik melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu."

"Sudahlah Jong In! Inikan bukan jadwal kerja kalian, jadi kalian tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu. Aku hanya berharap Sehun benar - benar bisa menjaga pangeran."

"Itu pasti akan aku sampaikan pada sibodoh itu. Tapi, tetap saja. Sifat anak itu perlu dirubah. Kalau tidak ia bisa berbuat semaunya."

"Halahhh... seperti kau tidak saja."

"Yaa! Itukan dulu hyung."

"Hahhaaa... untung saja ada Kyungsoo."

"MWO?!"

* * *

><p>~~ Please, Save Our Prince ~~<p>

* * *

><p>Tap... tap... tap...<p>

Ketukan sepatu yang dipakai pemuda berpostur tubuh jangkung itu menggema dilorong - lorong gedung Istana. Kedua tangannya ia simpan disaku celananya dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus kedepan.

Hingga akhirnya ketukan itu terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok tubuh yang tengah tertimpa sinar bulan di balkon istana. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri sosok itu.

Ia sedang duduk didepan pagar pembatas dengan kepalanya yang ia rebahkan di pagar pembatas.

"Kau tak tidur?" Tanya Sehun pada sosok tersebut yang ternyata Luhan. Namun benerapa detik Sehun menunggu, ia tak juga mendapatkan reaksi dari Luhan. Hingga ia sadar, Luhan sedang tertidur.

"Ck,,, menyusahkan saja." Umpat Sehun lalu ia pun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih mudah menggendong Luhan kekamarnya.

Namun gerak tubuhnya langsung terhenti ketika tatapannya terfokus pada wajah indah Luhan yang semakin indah ketika diterpa sinar rembulan. Bibit tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda, hidung mancung dan matanya bak rusa kecil. Luhan terlihat sangat polos saat tidur, padahal ia memiliki beban dan masalah yang cukup pelit untuk dihadapi pemuda sepertinya. Bahkan Sehun berfikir, tak ada wanita secantik dan semanis Luhan yang pernah ia temui.

Cerita - cerita tentang masa lalu Luhan yang ia dengar dari Yunho, berkeliaran bebas difikirannya. Seolah memaksa Sehun untuk melindungi Luhan ketika pandangannya terfokus pada wajah damai Luhan. Seolah olah, kedamaian wajah itu meminta Sehun untuk melindungi pemiliknya. Memberikan kenyamanan lebih pada Luhan dan jug-

"Tidak!"

Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia kira fikirannya mulai melantur. Ia berusaha membuang fikiran bodoh tersebut. Namun hati kecilnya memberontak. Mereka terus menyuruh Sehun untuk memandang wajah indah Luhan lebih lama lagi. Sepertinga ego Sehun masih memenangkan pedebatan tersebut.

Ia kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal style secara perlahan. Berjalan selembut mungkin menuju kamar Luhan, agar Luhan nyaman dalam gendongannya.

Setelah sampai, Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan diatas tempat tidur King Sizenya yang sangat empuk, lalu memasang selimut sampai sebatas dada Luhan.

Setelah selesai, Sehun pun bernjak dari kamar Luhan. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, terlebih dahulu, Luhan langsung memeluk lengan kekar Sehun. Keningnya berkerut, seperti sedang tertimpa masalah. Sepertinya Luhan sedang mimpi buruk. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang ketakutan dan keringat yang mulai bermunculan disetiap inci tubuhnya.

"Ani! Bukan aku yang membunuh appamu. Bukan aku! Aku menbencimu Tao!" Racau Luhan dengan mata tertutup.

Sedangkan Sehun semakin gelisah melihat tubuh Luhan yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat, dengan pertambahan suhu yang drastis pada tubuhnya. Ia meringkih kedinginan, padahal suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Ia ingin memanggil tabib Chen namun tangannya masih dipeluk Luhan. Ingin menjerit, apa daya? Ruangan ini kedap suara.

Sehun pun duduk disebelah Luhan dan mengelus lembut surai Light caramel milik Luhan dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan usapannya yang nyaman. Igauan Luhan sedikit mereda, namun tetap saja ia masih mengiggau.

Tak tahu akan apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi, ia pun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan lembut. Dan ampuh! Luhan mulai kembali tidur dengan tenang. Sehun berusaha mengantarkan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat melalui pelukannya terhadap Luhan. Ia pun tak mengerti, kenapa ia terlalu over protektif terhadap Luhan. Ada kebahagian tersendiri bagianya, saat ia berhasil melepaskan Luhan dari mimpi buruknya. Membuat hati kecilnya ingin terus melindungi Luhan...

TBC

.

.

Woahhh... selsai juga Chap 4nya. Gimana? Absurd kan? Disini aku bikin Luhan mulai ngerasain benih benuh cinta. Tapi dia masih menyangkal. Dan aku yakin ini chap yang absurd banget. Buntu otak akunya.

Oh iya, ini fanfic mungkin bakal aku bagi dua. Yg kehidupan keduanya bakal dibuat jadi sequel.

**It's time to replay review **

younlaycious88 : Amin,,, tapi kalau HunHan itu kentara banget jauhannya

lisnana1 : Ehh? Aku curuga, kamu kok bisa tau #teeet kris? Aku curiga. Bukan 11 12 atuh. 11,9 banding 12. Ga jauh beda. Mana ada namja manly yang takut ketinggian. #Di_bogem_Sehun

Hunhanminut : Huahhhh... makasih. Aku seneng banget ada yang muji karya aku. Aku berdoa semoga kamu bisa ketemu EXO secara Live #aminn

Yeosyeo : Itu udah pasti HunHan pasti lebih dibanyakin mommentnya. Aku harap mereka tau kalau disini para HunHan Shipper mengharapkan kedekatan mereka yang kayak dulu. #Tahajutan_Bareng_Hunhan_shipper

VirXiaoLu : oke sip. Ini udah dilanjut kok beb #kedip_kedip_Badak

HyunRa : aku pun juga bingung. Dunia ini membingungkan. Mari kita lihat di chap selanjutnya, apakah sehun akan menepati janjinya #jreeeeeng

CuteManlydeer : Hanya sehun dan tuhan yang tau. #dzikir. Tau tuh, ganggu aja. Aku juga berharapnya mereka bakalan kisseu #IniSiapaYangBodoh?

: Cieeee... sehun awas nanti jadi suka. #Sehunmalumalubadak

Ohsrh : Bener tuh. Beneran suka baru tau rasa luh cadel. Sok banget gaya lu. #DitabokSehun

DiraLeeXiOh : Hahaha... aku bakal bikin yang lebih dari kisseu. Iyah tuh bener. Aku lebih suka taoHun. Aku harap HunHan itu real. Aku harap menjauhnya mereka itu cuma akting biar ga dibilang Homo. Aminn... aku tersanjung banget kamu bisa bikin review sepanjang itu. Makasih yah atas rivewnya

Junia angel : Ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih yah udah mau rivew

Sung Ji Woo : Oke sip. Nanti aku bakal bikin KaiSoo moment lagi

RZHH 261220 : tau tuh si sehun. Kemakan omongan sendiri baru tau rasa. BTW, makasih yah udah mau review. Ga papa kok terlambat. yang penting kamunya mau ngerivew fanfic aku. Gumawo #bow

Makasih banget buat yang masih setia ngereview fanfic absurd aku. Terharu banget baca review kalian. Setiap aku mulai buntu ide, aku bakalan inget kalian dan dapat inspirasi langsung. Pokonya review kalian bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Gumawooooooo!

Dan makasih buat siders yang masih setia tidak mau menyentuh kotak review. Setidaknya kalian mau baca karya aku.

Jangan bosen yah buat review.

See you next chap ^_~


	6. Chapter 5 : Protect You

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : M (masih T+)

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik sehun. Kecuali cerita ini asli dari otak Fujoshi Hunhan saya.

_**If you don't like Yaoi, you can go from this story!**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Protect You ~~<span><em><br>_**

* * *

><p>Seorang namja imut bertubuh kurus masih saja bergelut dengan dunia mimpinya, ditemani selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan guling yang masih setia dipelukannya. Sinar matahari mulai menyelusup masuk ke kamarnya melalui celah - celah jendela di kamarnya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih enggan kembali dari dunia mimpinya walaupun sinar matahari itu sudah menerpa wajah imutnya.<p>

Hingga akhrinya segerombolan burung gereja bertengger di dahan pohon di sebelah jendela kamarnya. Mereka bersiul - siul seolah membangunkan sang pangeran dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan akhirnya...

"Eunghh... hoamhh..." ia pun terbangun.

Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur. Ia masih saja terus menguap sambil mengucek - ngucek matanya dengan tangannya. Menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya.

"Hoamhhh..."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia menguap. Hingga akhirnya ia terdiam mengunpulkan nyawanya yang pergi bertamasya keduania mimpi.

"Masih ngantuk."

Ternyata nyawanya masih enggan pergi ke dunia nyata. Ia pun kembali berbaring di kasur king sizenya dengan posisi mengahadap kesebelah kanan sambil memeluk guling. Ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya dan beralih mengendus - endus bantal yang digunakannya.

Mata rusa miliknya pun terbuka lebar. Ia kembali duduk lalu meraih bantal yang digunakannya dan kembali mencium bantal tersebut. Ekspresi bingung petpatri diwajahnya yang rupawan.

"Ini bukan bau badanku. Seperti bau parfume seseorang. Tapi aku lupa siapa. Dan..."

Ia kembali berfikir tentang kejadian sebelum ia tidur. Hingga tiba - tiba ia memebelakkan matanya saat sebuah kejadian melintas dimemori otaknya.

"Siapa yang menggendongku ke kamar? Seingatku semalam aku duduk di balkon lalu tertidur. Aku tak pernah berjalan saat tidur. Kalau pengawal tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak akan pernah berani masuk ke kamarku kalau tidak mendapat izin dari aku atau eomma dan appa. Apalagi sampai tidur di kasurku." Gumam Luhan sambil menumpukan wajahnya pada tangan sebelah kenannya.

"Apa mungkin..." ucap Luhan menggantung. Lalu ia pun menyibakkan selimut yang ia pakai dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia berlari menuju ruangan yang biasa dipakai eomma dan appanya saat sedang bersantai. Semua pengawal membungkukkan tubuh mereka saat Luhan berjalan di hadapan mereka sebagai rasa hormat mereka.

Ia pun membuka pintu kayu tersebut yang dipenuhi ukiran - ukiran indah pada permukaannya. Yang ia temukan hanya kesunyian dan singgasana milik sang raja, tak ada siapapun.

"Anda mencari siapa pangeran?"

Ia sedikit terkejut saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi kebingungannya. Ia melihat panglima Yunho berdiri tak jauh dari ambang pintu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati panglima Yunho.

"Apakah eomma dan appa sudah pulang?"

"Belum pangeran. Mereka akan pergi selama enam bulan, sedangkan ini baru satu bulan."

"Ohh... tapi, apa anda tau siapa yang menggendongku dari balkon sampai ke kamarku?"

"Tidak pangeran. Ada apa?"

"Ohh... baiklah. Tidak ada apa - apa. Kamsahamnida." Ucap Luhan lalu ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia berjalan dengan lesu, merasa usahanya sia - sia. Ia pikir eomma dan appanya sudah pulang. Karena ia pun sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

Saat tiba di kamarnya, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menghidupkan shower. Ia cukup bingung dengan apa yang dialaminya. Ia sedikit menjernihkan fikirannya sambil menutup matanya. Percikan air hangat tersebut membuat fikiran dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Aku merasa seseorang memelukku semalam. Rasanya... hangat. Tapi…- siapa?"

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Protect You ~~<span><em><br>_**

* * *

><p>"Mana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan kepada Jong In yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sedangkan Luhan sedang duduk disinggasananya.<p>

"Dia sedang di tempat pelatihan. Apa pangeran ada perlu dengannya? Saya bisa memanggilkannya." Tawar Jong In.

"Iya. Aku ingin ia dan kau menemaniku berkeliling desa. Aku mau melihat keadaan rakyat." Ucap Luhan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya anda pergi bersama pengwal yang lainnya? Jika ada lebih banyak pengawal, bukannya anda lebih aman?" Sela Yunho.

"Tidak! Terlalu banyak pengawal membuat rakyatku takut padaku. Aku ingin berinteraksi lebih dekat dengan rakyatku. Sehun dan Jong In saja sudah cukup. Pergilah Jong In!" Jong In pun mengangguk paham lalu membungkuk hormat pada Luhan. Setelah itu ia pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Protect You ~~<span><em><br>_**

* * *

><p>Di sinilah Luhan. Ia sedang berjalan - jalan di sekitar pemukiman rakyat. Tanpa kereta kudanya yang mewah dan hanya dua orang pengawal yang berdiri di belakangnya. Terlalu sederhana untuk seorang pangeran. Dia hanya ingin rakyatnya menilai dia sebagai pangeran yang sederhana. Tak lebih.<p>

Senyuman ramah itu tak pernah lekang dari wajahnya. Setiap rakyat yang melintas di hadapannya akan menyapanya atau hanya sekedar membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Atau terkadang ia akan berbincang - bincang kepada rakyatnya hanya untuk bertanya kekurangan apa yang terdapat dalam masa pemerintahannya. Sungguh pemimpin yang sangat diharapkan.

"Anda ingin kemana lagi pangeran?" Tanya Jong In saat mereka telah selesai berkeliling desa. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam tanpa berniat bergabungan dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Eummm… aku ingin ketaman di dekat hutan."

Jong In sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan. Siapapun tahu taman itu sangat dekat dengan perbatasan antara Kerajaan Phoenix dan hutan terlarang. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu apa isi dari hutan tersebut. Karna tak ada rakyat yang berani masuk kesana. Terakhir kali salah satu dari mereka masuk kesana, dan tak pernah lagi kembali. Dan desas - desusnya, Lay, Tao dan Suho bersembunyi di hutan tersebut. Tidak tahu apa mereka masih selamat atau tidak.

"Tapi... di sana sangat berbahaya pangeran."

"Kan ada Sehun yang melindungiku. Lagi pula kan tak sampai masuk kehutan itu. Kajja!" Luhan pun berlari mendahului mereka berdua.

"Kau ingatkan Tao dan Lay? Menurut isu, mereka tinggal di hutan terlarang. Kau harus menjaga pangeran. Kudengar, kemampuan bela diri Tao hampir setara denganmu. Kajja!" Ucap Kai lalu ia pun menyusul Luhan yang telah jauh didepan.

"Menyusahkan saja." Umpat Sehun lalu ia pun turut menyusul Luhan dan Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Protect You ~~<span><em><br>_**

* * *

><p>"Pangeran, aku permisi kesana dulu." Ucap Jong In<p>

"Mau ngapain? Disemak - semak itu tidak ada kyungsoo."

"Aissshh... bukan begitu. Aku ingin buang air."

"Ohhh... pergilah. Jangan lama - lama yah." Balas Luhan lalu Jong In pun berlalu dari hadapan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan kembali bermain air di tepi sungai.

Lain lagi dengan Sehun, ia sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang rupawan. Rambutnya yang halus berterbangan terbawa angin. Menabah kesan sempurna pada sosoknya.

Kryuuuukkk~~

"Aku lapar..." gumam Luhan sambil memegang perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia pun melihat sekitar, siapa tahu ada yang bisa ia makan. Hingga pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah pohon apel yang sedang berbuah lebat. Apel - apelnya banyak yang sudah masak dengan warna merah yang mampu membuat air liur Luhan menetes

Luhan berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut. Ia melompat - lompat menggapai sebuah apel berwarna merah, yang posisinya terletak paling rendah. Namun sia - sia, berapa kalipun ia melompat, ia tak kunjung bisa menggapainya.

"Capeeeekkk..."

Luhan mengumpati apel tersebut sambil berdecak pinggang. Ia pun mencari - cari sebuah benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengambil buah tersebut. Merasa usahanya gagal, ia kembali berjalan menuju ke tepi sungai. Hingga tiba - tiba ia menepuk keningnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!" Pekik Luhan

Ia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun, bermaksud ingin membangunkan Sehun. Meminta Sehun mengambilkan ia buah apel yang banyak. Tapi, saat posisinya sangat dekat dengan Sehun, ia malah diam terpaku.

Yang ada difikirannya adalah, Sehun begitu menawan. Rambutnya yang berterbangan, rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya mancung, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda alami dan jangan lupakan jakun Sehun yang bergerak saat ia meneguk salivanya. Apalagi saat iris coklat milik Sehun menatapnya dengan intens. Sungguh Sehun beg- Eh..?

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun lalu ia pun berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Menatap Luhan pegun kecurigaan.

Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun memergokinya sedang memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Luhan menjadi salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Eungg... aku... aku mau kau mengambilkan aku buah apel itu! Aku lapar."

"Ckk!" Decak Sehun kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju pohon tersebut dan memanjatnya. Mengambil beberapa buah apel merah yang akan ia berikan kepada Luhan.

"Ini"

"Gumawo Sehuniee~~"

Degg... deg...

Sehun sedikit tersentak melihat senyuman yang diberikan Luhan kepadanya. Membuat detak jantungnya berkerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hal itu membuatnya hanya mampu berdiri terpaku di posisinya sekaranag. Namun ia bisa menutupi semua itu dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kelewat dingin. Sedangkan Luhan pergi berteduh dibawah pohon sambil memakan buah apel miliknya.

Grep

Tap...

Luhan tersentak kaget saat tiba - tiba Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dan ditambah sebuah anak panah yang menancap tepat disebuah batang pohon di sebelah Luhan. Ia bisa dengan jelas menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Ia semakin gugup saat menyadari bau tubuh Sehun sama dengan bau yang ia temukan di atas bantalnya.

"Neo gwenchanayo?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap mata Luhan secara intens. Entahlah, itu perasaan Luhan saja atau memang benar, tapi ia merasa tatapan mata Sehun kali ini berbeda. Seperti menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran.

"N…Nde,,, gwen...chanayo." balas Luhan gugup. Pemikiran tentang bau tubuh Sehun sedang menguasai seluruh kendali fikirannya.

"Kau berdirilah dibelakangku. Dan jangan kemana - mana!" Titah Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Luhan.

Luhan pun berlindung di belakang tubuh tegap Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun bersiaga dengan dua buah pedang yang tersemat ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Jong In yang telah berdiri di belakang Luhan. Terlihat seperti mengapit Luhan dengan punggung mereka berdua.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang menembakkan anak panahnya kearah Luhan." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

"Jong In lihat arah jam duabelas!" Teriak Sehun dan Jong In berhasil menghalangi sebuah anak panah yang mengarah kepada Luhan.

"Shit! Panah ini beracun." Umpat Sehun yang langsung membuang panah tersebut menjauh dari Luhan.

"Jong In, bawa Luhan pergi dari sini. Aku akan melindungi kalian." Titah Sehun dan Jong In pun mengangguk.

Mereka segera bergerak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dengan Jong In yang melindungi Luhan dan Sehun yang terus bersiaga melindungi mereka. Hingga tiba - tiba sebuah anak panah menancap pada tanah yang berada tepat didepan mereka.

"Kalian pikir bisa kabur dari sini?"

Sehun pun melebarkan penglihatannya dan menemukan sosok pria tengah berdiri diranting pohon. (Berasa kayak Naruto)

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sehun sinis.

"Serahkan dia, dan kalian bisa pergi dengan selamat dari sini."

"Cih! Langkahi mayatku, dan kau bisa mengambilnya dariku!"

Luhan sedikit tertegun dengan penuturan Sehun. Biasanya Sehun selalu bersikap acuh kepadanya. Namun, kali ini Sehun terlihat sangat mengkahawatirkan Luhan.

"Lupakan! Dia hanya pengawalku. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Dan juga dia selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya masih dan akan tetap straight." Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

Hap...

Lelaki itu melompat dari atas pohon dengan begitu sempurna. Berjalan mendekati mereka secara perlahan.

"Kau menantangku Oh sehun? Aku hanya merindukan hyungku."

"Tao?"

"Ternyata ingatanmu masih sangat bagus hyung."

"Dia yang namanya Tao?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. Luhan sedikit bingung, dari mana Sehun mengetahui tentang Tao. Padahal, singatnya ia tak pernah menceritakan tentang Tao pada Sehun.

"Kau pria pengecut. Beranimu hanya menyerang kami dari jauh menggunakan panahmu. Kalau kau berani, lawan aku dari dekat!"

"It's not my style." Ucap Tao sambil bersmirik ria. "Aku tak mau mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuh kalian."

"Jong In, kau lindungi dia. Aku akan melawannya." Titah Sehun dan Jong In pun membawa Luhan sedikit menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Sehun dan Tao saling melemparkan tatapan sinis yang paling sinis yang mereka miliki. Sehun bersiaga dengan pedang dikedua tangannya dan Tao bersiaga dengan busur panah miliknya.

Dalam sekali hentakkan Tao melemparkan anak panah beracunnya dengan kecepatan penuh kepada Sehun. Namun dengan gesitnya Sehun berlari kearah kanan. Ia berusaha berlari ketempat Tao berada, namun Tao terus menembakkan anak panahnya kearah Sehun.

Tao berusaha memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Sehun saat ia berhadapan dengan Tao. Dan lagi Sehun dapat menahan serangan tersebut, lalu ia pun mengarahkan pedang tajam miliknya kearah bususr milik Tao dengan keras.

"Sekarang… kau mau apa lagi?" Ucap Sehun sinis, ketika ia berhasil mematahkan busur milik Tao. Sebelum Sehun berhasil menancapkan pedangnya ke perut Tao, ia lebih dahulu menyingkirkan pedang tersebut dari tangan kiri Sehun. Karena merasa posisinya tak aman, ia pun berlari mundur.

Tao tetap mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya kepada Sehun sambil masih terus bersmirik ria.

"Kau tak harus capek - capek membuang tenagamu untuk melindung pria bodoh dan lemah seperti dia. Hanya serahkan dia, dan kau aman pergi dari sini."

"Diam kau keparat! Tutup mulut busukmu itu!. Langkahi mayatku, dan kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Kau membuatku marah! Dasar Keras kepala!" Sentak Tao lalu ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari sarungnya yang ia sangkutkan di pinggangnya lalu berlari cepat kearah Sehun. Begitupun dengan Sehun.

Traaaanggg…

Pranggg…

Triiing...

Pertarungan itu sungguh sangat sengit. Kemampuan mereka berdua seimbang. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Saling bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang akan melangkahi mayat siapa.

"Jong In, kau bantu sehun! Palliwa!" Titah Luhan dengan tidak sabaran. Jujur, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Raut kelelahan itu terpatri sangat jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan. Banyak keringat yang bercucuran di tubuhnya yang albino.

Biasanya Luhan tak pernah sekhawatir ini pada pengawalnya. Entah kenapa kekhawatiran itu terasa sangat jelas di hatinya. Ada sebuah perasaan takut jika Sehun harus gugur dalam pertarungan sengit itu.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu pangeran. Ia orang yang tidak suka dibebani. Kemampuan bela diriku jauh dibawah Sehun. Kalau aku ikut ikut membantunya, aku hanya akan menyusahkannya. Ia juga harus melindungiku jika aku ikut pertarungan itu."

"Tapi kalau terus begini ia bisa kalah!" Geram Luhan pada Jong In. Ia memainkan jari - jarinya seperti orang gugup. Padahal bukan ia yang bertarung. Sungguh, ia sangat berharap Sehun akan menang.

"Anda kenapa pangeran? Anda terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan dia. Dia tidak akan kalah." Jong In sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi berlebihan yang dikelurkan Luhan. Sepengalamannya, Luhan tak pernah sekhawatir ini pada pengawalnya. Dan lagi - lagi imajinasi liarnya mulai berkembang. Sehingga menghasilkan ekspresi mengerikan yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Dukkk…

"Jangan kembangkan imajinasi liarmu disaat seperti ini bodoh!" Bentak Luhan setelah ia berhasil menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan telak pada kepala Jong In atas keberhasilannya menciptakan imajinasi liar yang paling liar.

"Kenapa pangeran selalu tau saat aku berimajinasi." Gerutu Jong In sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Luhan. Ia sedikit kesal, imajinasinya selalu dibaca oleh Luhan. Ia hanya berharap imajinasinya bersama Kyungsoo di ranjang, tidak dibacanya juga.

"Aku ini namja manly, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada dia. Dia namja, dan aku juga namja. Ingat dan catat itu dalam daftar imajinasimu."

Di sisi lain, Sehun dan tao masih terus bergulat dengan pedang mereka masing - masih. Gurat kelelahan itu terlihat jelas diwajah mereka. Serta beberapa goresan luka yang membaluti tubuh berkeringat mereka.

"Dapat kau!" Pekik Tao saat ia berhasil menyudutkan tubuh Sehun pada sebuah pohon. Ia meraih pedang milik Sehun dengan pedang miliknya. Sehingga pedang mereka bedua pun tercampak beberapa meter dari mereka berdua.

Tao sudah membuat ancang - ancang untuk memukuli Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, saat kepalan tangan Tao akan menuju wajah Sehun, dengan cekatan Sehun menggenggam kepalan tangan itu.

"Kau yang kena!"

Jleeeebbb…

"Akhhh..."

Dukkkk...

Braaakk...

Tanpa Tao ketahui, Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik sakunya dan menancapkannya tepat diperut Tao. Hingga sebuah darah kental mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Keterkejutan itu tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang smirik andalannya. Lalu menendang Tao menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk kau kalahkan." Ucap Sehun sambil mendekat kearah Tao.

"Akhh..." gerutu Tao saat Sehun mencabut pisau itu dari perutnya. Ia menyiapkan ancang - ancang untuk menusukkan pisau itu kembali pada dada Tao tepat dijantungnya

Tap...

"Akhh..."

Brukkk...

"Sehuuuuuuuunnnn!"

Tiba - tiba sebuah anak panah kecil menancap tepat di leher Sehun, membuat tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Dan sedetik kemudian seseorang berkuda hitam datang dan berhenti tepat di samping Tao, sedangkan Tao hanya memasang sebuah seringai kemenangan. Luhan dan Jong In berlari mendekat ke tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak lemas di tanah. Luhan langsung memangkukan kepala Sehun dikedua pahanya.

"Panglima Suho…?" Gumam Luhan seperti sebuah bisikkan saat ia melihat sosok yang menunggangi kuda tersebut.

"Kau akan kuhabisi suatu saat nanti." Ucap Tao lalu ia pun bangkit dan berjalan tertatih menuju kuda tersebut lalu menaikinya dibantu dengan Suho. Lalu mereka pun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, kau tak apa?" Tanya Jong In.

"An...ak... pan...ah akhhh... ituhh... ada ra...cunnyaakhh.." ucap Sehun terbata - bata. Dan mereka berdua langsung membelakkan matanya.

"Jong In, cepat pergi ke istana, minta bantuan untuk Sehun. Kita tidak bisa membawa Sehun berdua. Aku akan memberikan pertolongan sementara. CEPAT!" Jerit Luhan dan Jong In pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju Istana.

"Aku mohon,,, betahanlah." Gumam Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Tubuhnya semakin dingin dan memucat. Luhan benar - benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan luka dileher sehun menimbulkan warna keunguan akibat racun tersebut.

"Akhhh..." Erang Sehun sambil memegang luka dilehernya. Raut kesakitan itu terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Luhan benar - benar tak sanggup melihat itu semua. Seperti ada sebuah rasa tersakiti juga di hatinya. Seperti ada sebuah batu yang dilemparka kehatinya saat melihat ekspresi diwajah Sehun. Semakin lama suhu tubuh Sehun semakin mendingin, dan kulit pucatnya semkain membiru.

"Aku harap ini bisa membuat keadaanmu sedikit membaik." Ucap Luhan

Ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari lehernya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Sehun tepat di lukanya. Dengan segenap keyakinanya, ia menghisap racun dari luka Sehun dan membuangnya ketanah. Ia bisa dengan jelas mencium bau tubuh Sehun yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia semakin yakin, yang mengangkatnya kekamar dan memeluknya tadi malam adalah sehun. Ia masih ingat betul dengan baunya. Begitu tenang dan menyenangkan. Berulang - ulang hal itu dilakukan Luhan sampai Sehun menjadi tenang.

"Kumohon bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi Jong in akan datang." Luhan terus berucap seperti itu. Ia membranikan dirinya untuk memeluk Sehun. Menghantarkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Sungguh, ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Protect You ~~<span><em><br>_**

* * *

><p>"Untung saja racunnya langsung dibuang. Jadi racun itu tidak menyebar ke organ yang lain. Anda tidak usah khawatir pangeran. Setelah meminum ramuan yang saya berikan, dia akan segera sembuh."<p>

"Khamsahamnida." Jawab Luhan lalu ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada tabib Chen. Begitupun Chen, ia merasa, ia harus membungkuk hormat juga kepada sang pangeran.

Setelah Chen berlalu pergi, Luhan pun masuk ke kamar Sehun. Di sana, ia melihat tubuh Sehun tertidur dengan nyamannya. Begitu damai saat ia memejamkan matanya. Entah, sudah yang keberapa kali Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Namun tak ada perasaan bosan yang tersirat dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Protect You ~~<span><em><br>_**

* * *

><p>Luhan sedang duduk di ruang makan. Ia duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakan Chanyeol. Dari tadi pelayan terus mundar - mandir mengantarkan berbagai macam menu makannan di meja makan. Heiii... Luhan bukan seorang Hulk yang mampu memakan menu sebanyak ini.<p>

Sedangkan seorang pelayan lainnya berdiri di samping Luhan. Ia mengurusi piring, dan beberapa alat makan yang diperlukan Luhan. Bahkan hanya untuk membalikkan piring yang tertelungkup saja, ia ikut bertindak. Luhan sedikit jengah. Ia bukan anak bocah berumur tiga tahun.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Luhan pada pelayan tersebut saat ia akan menuangkan sesendok nasi pada Luhan. Kalau tak sekarang ia menghentikan pelayan tersebut, bisa jadi pelayan itu juga akan menyuapinya makan.

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk patuh lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan dan berlalu pergi dari ruang makan Istana. Sedangkan Luhan kembali menyantap makananya. Banyak lilin yang ditenggerkan pada ukiran - ukiran indah di atas meja makan Istana yang kelewat besar jika hanya luhan yang memakainya.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti saat sebuah memori melintas difikirannya. Sebuah percakapan dengan pria paruh baya, yang mampu menyita perhatian selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang ditemuinya saat dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah kerajaan. Tiba - tiba saja muncul seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya, dan mengatakan tentang masa depannya.

.

To Be Continue...

**_.  
><em>**

Gimana HunHan mommentnya? Semoga chap yang ini ga mengecewakan yah. Aku bikin makin lama perasaan mereka semakin kentara.

Maaf banget kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran. Buat kalian jadi kurang nyaman bacanya. Trus sisi klolosalnya kurang nonjol. Aku bingung gimana bikinnya. Soalnya aku baru pertama kali masukkin cerita kesini. Jadi belum banyak pengalaman. Maaf banget yah atas ketidak nyamannya kalian dalam membaca fanfic aku.

Aku bakal terus berusaha lebih baik di chap - chap selanjutnya. Makasih buat keritikkan kalian. Itu buat aku termotovasi, untuk buat yang lebih baik. Mohon bantuannya yahh. ^_~

Makasih buat para readers yang mau menyumbangkan untaian kata - kata indahnya di kotak review. Itu buat aku ga putus asa buat ngelanjutin fanfic aku.

Dan makasih buat para silent readers yang mau baca fanfic aku, walaupun masih enggan untuk ngerivew. Pleasee... banget review fanfic aku. Isi review kalian menghina, mengejek, mencacai pun ga papa deh. Yang penting kalian sudah berbaik hati mau ngerivew fanfic aku. Yahhh... walau aku nyadar kalau fanfic aku ini ga bagus - bagus amat.

.

DiraLeeXiOh : Aku malahan tersanjung bangt kamu mau ngreview panjang lebar kayak gtiu. Aku aja bingung gimana caranya biar aku bisa ngereview sepanjang itu disetiap fanfic yang aku baca. Makasih yah buat reviewnya. **Gumawoo ~~**

CuteManlyDeer : Iya, masih banyak typo difanfic aku. Di chap selanjutnya aku bakalan berusaha ngilangin typonya. Aku juga mikirnya kayak gitu. Senyumnya Lay ga cocok jadi antagonis. Yahh... mau gimana lagi, aku ga tau mau ngasih peran itu sama tokoh yang mana. Ada saatnya mereka bakalan bersatu. Makasih yah revewnya. **Gumawo ~~**

: maaf yah pas di chap sebelumnya, nama kamu ga ada. Kayak kehapus gitu. Padahal nama kamu udah aku bikin dibagian balasan review. Makasih yah udah mau review. **Gumawo~~**

Younlaycious88 : Aku sukanya Lay sama Suho. Semua pair lagi dalam konvlik kecuali KaiSoo yang adem - adem aja. Makasih yah udah mau review. **Gumawoo ~~**

Riyoung17 : Oke ;) Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih yah udah mau baca. **Gumawoo ~~**

Lisnana1 : Huaaaa... aku pengen tau, kamu bisa tau dedek kecilnya Kris #LariKepelukanSehum #DiTendangLuhan #mewekDipojokkan. Tenang, pasti ada saatnya HunHan bakalan This and That. Makasih yah udah mau review. **Gumawoo ~~**

Kim Heeki : Iya gapapa. Yang penting kamu udah mau review. Seriusan? Woahhh makasih yah udah mau muji plus ngereview fanfic aku. **Gumawao ~~**

Hunhanminute : Itu pasti. HunHan akan selalu saling mencintai. Huaaaaaa! Makasih yah udah muji fanfic aku. Seneng banget baca review kamu. **Gumawooo ~~**

RZHH 261220 : Iyah ga sama - sama. Satu review kamu, itu bener bener udah nyemangati aku. Ini udah aku lanjut kok ;). **Gumawo ~~**

Fykaisoo : Aku kira kamu ga mau baca fanfic aku. Makasih yah #terhura(?) Aku janji ga akan bikin terlalu sad. Cuma aku pengen bikin kalian nangis | Readers : sama aja keles | Makasih yah atas reviewnya. **Gumawoo ~~**

Hongkihanna : Hehehe... ga papa kok. Iyah, aku masih author baru. Jadi bingung gimana caranya nunjukkin sisi kolosalnya. Trus typonya juga masih banyak. Aku bakala berusaha buat ngilangin typonya. Kalau masih ada yang buat kamu kurang nyaman di fanfic aku, bilang aja yah. Aku bakal berusaha memperbaikinya. Makasih buat kritik dan reviewnya. **Gumawoo ~~**

Makasih yah buat yang udah review #bow. Jangan bosen - bosen yah buat baca fanfic aku. Kalau masih ada yang buat kalian tidak nyaman di fanfic aku, bilang aja. Aku bakal berusaha memperbaikinya.

See You Next Chap ^_~

Sarangahaee... 3


	7. Chapter 6 : REINKARNASI

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : M (ratting semakin tinggi dari chap ke chap)

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

* * *

><p><strong>~~ REINKARNASI ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Permisi pangeran, tenda untuk anda beristirahat sudah selesai. Anda bisa menggunakannya." Ucap seorang pengawal kepada Luhan yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu besar sambil menikmati semilir angir.<p>

"Baiklah. Nanti saya akan masuk. Saya mau jalan - jalan di sekitar sini dulu." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada pengawal itu.

"Apa anda mau saya temani? Agar kejadian seperti yang dihutan itu tidak terjadi lagi."

"Tidak akan. Saya hanya akan berkeliling di sekitar sini saja."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu pangeran." Pengawal itu pun membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan dan berlalu pergi.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan - jalan di sekitar peristirahatannya. Memperhatikan keidahan alam di sekitarnya. Mereka sedang beristirahat saat dalam perjalanan menuju Istana Dragon. Menghadiri rapat antar Raja di daratan Utara.

Namun, pandangannya langsung terfokus saat melihat seekor rusa sedang memakan rerumputan liar. Ia sangat penasaran dengan rusa tersebut. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, ia pun mengendap - endap mendekati rusa tersebut. Saat sudah beberapa senti lagi, ia mencoba berlari ke rusa tersebut yang malah membuatnya tersandung sebuah akar pohon yang cukup besar. Sedangkan rusa tersebut berlari pergi menjauhi Luhan.

"Aisshhhh... kakiku terkilir. Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Luhan bermonolog sendiri.

Luhan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan batang pohon di sampingnya. Namun, karena kakinya terlalu sakit, ia malah kembali jatuh. Kembali mencoba, namun tetap saja gagal.

"Akhhh... aku menyerah!" Umpat Luhan karena merasa lelah sudah mencoba berkali - kali namun tetap saja gagal. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon. Ia menekukkan kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua kakinya. Samar - samar terdengar sebuah isakkan tangis yang berasal dari Luhan.

"Hikss... hikss... ottokhe? Kakiku sakit, hikss... Mereka tidak akan mendengar jika aku menjerit dari sini." Tangis Luhan. Ia hanya berharap, para pengawalnya bisa menemukannya di sini.

Sreeekk... sreeekk...

"Siapa di sana?" Tanya Luhan was - was. Ia langsung mendongkakkan wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara daun yang bergesekkan. Aliran air mata itu terlihat jelas di pipinya yang mulus. Matany masih terfokus mencari semak - semak bagian mana yang bergesekkan. Ia takut jika saja ada binatang buas yang menyerangnya apa lagi jika di balik semak semak itu adalah Tao atau Lay. Sungguh ia belum mau mati.

"Sehuuuunn... aku takut." Gumam Luhan yang lebih pantas disebut bisikkan. Entahlah, ia berharap Sehun ada di sini menolongnya. Di tengah fikirannya yang ketakutan, hanya sosok Sehun yang melintasi fikirannya. Ia ingin pria itu berada di sisinya saat ini. Ia begitu takut jika hidupnya berakhir di sini.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa menangis?"

Luhan langsung melihat ke belakang saat sebuah suara bass membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Di hadapannya, seorang Oh Sehun sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Luhan tak tahu, perasaannya saja atau karena ia begitu ingin bertemu Sehun, ia merasa Sehun semakin tampan saat ini.

"Heiii... kenapa diam saja. Dan kenapa kau menangis? Seperti yeoja saja."

"Heiii sopanlah sedikit, aku ini pangeran." Bantah Luhan tak terima.

"Tidak mau. Umurku dan umurmu sama. Bahkan aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu. Sudahlah! Ayo kembali ketenda!"

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Kakiku terkilir."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Tadi aku mengejar seekor rusa. Tapi kakiku malah tersandung akar pohon itu."

"Ckk... menyusahkan saja kau ini." Decak Sehun. Ia berjongkok disamping Luhan lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya di leher Luhan dan tangan kanannya di bawah kedua lutut Luhan. Menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju tenda. Sedangkan Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun. Tak lucu jika ia nanti jatuh dari gendongan Sehun.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Ia terlalu lelah menangis tadi. Luhan merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Apa lagi bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun telah menjadi candu bagi Luhan. Membuat fikirannya tenang hanya dengan memenuhi pasokkan paru - parunya dengan bau tubuh Sehun. Detak jantung Sehun seperti lagu klasik yang menenangkan bagi Luhan.

Luhan bingung, kenapa tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Sehun? Biasanya Sehun akan marah jika Luhan berbuat seperti ini padanya. Mengatakan kalau Luhan itu maniak atau homoseksual. Namun kali ini tidak. Ia hanya bersikap biasa tanpa ada reaksi sama sekali. Apa mungkin Sehun mulai menerimanya? Luhan merasa pipinya memanas, hingga semburat merah itu mencuat dari kedua pipi mulus Luhan.

"Tidak... tidak... Apa yang kau fikirkan Luhan? Jadilah namja yang normal!" Hanya kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan pada hatinya yang paling dalam. Tapi, Luhan ti...-

"Apa yang kau renungkan? Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun membangunkan Luhan dari dunia khayalnya. Ia tak menyadari jika mereka sudah sampai ke tenda miliknya. Sehun pun mendudukkan Luhan lalu mengambil sebuah botol yang terdapat di dalam tas kecil milik Luhan.

"Luruskan kakimu!" Dan dengan perintah itu, Luhan pun meluruskan kakinya.

"Akhhh... appo!"

"Tahanlah. Jangan cengeng! Jika tidak diurut, kakimu akan membengkak." Ucap sehun sambil terus mengurut pergelangan kaki Luhan yang terkilir. Rintihan kesakitan itu terus terlontar dari bibir mungil nan menggoda milik Luhan. Membuat sebuah perasaan sedih menguar dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Namun, ego itu masih menguasai. Ia tetap memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup. Ia membalut kaki Luhan yang terkilir agar tulangnya tidak bergerak dari posisi normalnya.

"Sudah. Mungkin besok sakitnya akan hilang." Ucap Sehun lalu ia pun beranjak keluar dari tenda Luhan.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin keluar melihat bintang."

"Kakimu kan masih sakit. Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur."

"Tapi aku mau melihat bintang!"

"Isshhh! Kau menyusahkan saja!" Umpat Sehun dan mau tidak mau ia -kembali- menggendong Luhan ala bridal style keluar tenda.

"Kau ini kan pengawal pribadiku. Jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku!"

"Termasuk jika kau memintaku memperkosamu diranjang?"

"MWO?"

"Cha! Kau duduk di sini saja. Kalau kau mau masuk panggil aku untuk menggendongmu kedalam." Sehun pun kembali ketempat peristirahatan. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun sedang tersenyum dibaliknya.

"Mahkluk aneh. Tapi kenapa pipiku jadi panas mendengar ucapannya?" Gumam Luhan sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya. Sebuah senyuman tipis itu secara perlahan terlihat di bibirnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa apa yang difikirkannya sudah sangat salah.

"Fiuhhhh..." Luhan menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan taburan bintang di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi seorang pria paruh baya sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Eohhh... ahjussi sedang apa di sini?" Kejut Luhan saat ia menyadari seorang pria sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pria paruh baya itu menggunakan baju putih polos dan celana hitam polos yang sedikit kebesaran. Rambut, jenggot dan kumisnya panjang tak beraturan. Membuat Luhan sedikit was - was.

"Siapa dia?" Bukannya menjawab, pria paruh baya itu malah menanyai hal yang sangat jauh topiknya dari yang ditanyai Luhan tadi.

"Emmm... dia? Dia pengawal pribadi saya. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau menyukainya anak muda?"

"MWO?" Luhan langsung memekik kaget dengan mata yang melebar saat pria paruh baya itu menanyakan hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Lain dengan pria paruh baya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum yang menurut Luhan itu sangat misterius. Menyimpan sebuah makna yang aneh.

"Kenapa anda tersenyum ahjussi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat sebuah tali perjodohan yang sangat kuat diantara kalian"

"Hahh? Jodoh? Tapi aku namja, dan dia pun namja. Mana mungkin kami berjodoh?"

"Kau pernah mendengar sebuah kehidupan setelah kematian?

Luhan sangat bingung dengan maksud pria paruh baya itu. Apa maksud dari kehidupan setelah kematian? Apa orang itu mati lalu bangkit dari kuburannya dan kembali hidup seperti biasa? Mana mungkin. Kalau ada, pasti nenek dan kakeknya sekarang masih hidup. Dan untuk apa seseorang bersedih kalau kerabatnya meninggal, jika ia bisa hidup lagi. Tidak, mana mungkin seseorang bisa bangkit dari kuburnya, dan hidup selayaknya manusia bisa. Tidak mungkin! Tapi kenapa pria paruh baya itu sangat yakin dengan ucapannya?

"Saya tidak mengerti de... Kemana dia?" Bingung Luhan ketika ia tak mendapati siapapun di sampingnya. Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi? Atau mungkin pria itu... hantu?

"Oh Sehuuuuuuuunnnn! Darawa!" Jerit Luhan. Ia takut jika memang benar pria itu hantu.

"Ada apa? Kau tak apa? Apa ada binatang buas? Atau tadi Tao menghampirimu? Mana yang luka?" Sehun datang dengan nafas yang tersenggal - senggal. Padahal nafasnya pun belum stabil, tapi pertanyaannya bagaikan gerbong kereta api yang tak berujung. Entahlah, sepertinya si Pangeran Es kita sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya cengok melihat Sehun yang terlalu overprotektif.

"Anio. Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

"Ku pikir ada apa." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar ia bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia pun kembali menggendong Luhan menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka. Sedangkan Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Merasa lebih nyaman dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Apa maksudnya kehidupan setelah kematian?"

"Itu dinamakan reinkarnasi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Setelah kau mati, beberapa tahun kemudia kau akan kembali dilahirkan. Sebagian mereka bisa mengingat masa lalunya namun juga ada yang tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Seorang pengelana menceritakan soal reainkarnasi padaku."

"Ohh... Lalu, kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidurlah!" Balas Sehun yang tanpa Luhan sadari mereka sudah ada di depan tenda. Lalu menurunkan Luhan di dalam tenda tersebut.

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku juga tidak tau." Balas Sehun lalu ia pun pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan bergabung dengan pengawal - pengawal yang lainnya.

~~ Reinkarnasi? ~~

"Pangeran? Pangeran...?" Panglima Yunho terus saja melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi ia sudah lelah memanggil Luhan yang tengah bertopang dagu pada tangannya. Sepertinya hanya tubuhnya saja yang disini. Tapi kesadarannya hilang entah kemana. Buktinya, bahkan Panglima Yunho sudah melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan sambil terus memanggilnya. Tapi ia tak kunjung terbangun juga.

Panglima Yunho menyerah. Tiba - tiba ia melihat Sehun sedang berjalan melewati ruang makan kerajaan.

"Sehuuun!" Panggil Panglima Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang kini memperhatikannya. Di lain sisi, Luhan langsung terbangun dari lamunanya ketika ia mendengar nama Sehun. Sungguh Luhan yang aneh.

Ia melihat Panglima Yunho menghampiri Sehun. Sepertinya Panglima Yunho mengatakan suatu hal yang penting pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Panglima Yunho. Sekilas Panglima Yunho melihat kearah Luhan dan kemudian kembali berbincang pada Sehun. Tak sampai semenit, Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Panglima Yunho dan kemudian berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Panglima Yunho kembali menghadap Luhan.

"Permisi pangeran." Ucap Panglima Yunho lalu Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan. "Raja dan Ratu meminta anda untuk pergi kekerajaan XOXO."

"Kapan saya akan pergi?"

"Lebih baik anda pergi hari ini. Karena perjalanan pergi pulang serta saat di Kerajaan XOXO, akan memakan waktu selama enam hari. Sedangkan salju akan turun seminggu lagi."

"Baiklah. Tolong siapkan semuanya ya!" Ucap Luhan dan Panglima Yunho pun mengangguk. Ia kembali membungkukkan tubuh pada Luhan dan berlalu pergi.

"Huffffttt..." desah Luhan lalu ia pun juga beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ REINKARNASI ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sehun-sii, Pangeran sedang kedinginan, jika dibiarkan saja kemungkinan ia akan mati kedinginan." Kegitan Sehun yang sedang menghangatkan tubuhnya, harus terhenti ketika seorang pengawal datang menghampirinya.<p>

Sehun pun mengangguk dan berjalan memasukki tenda milik Luhan. Ia menggunakan sebuah selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari badai salju yang belum berhenti semenjak sejam yang lalu.

Saat semua orang sedang tertidur, tepat jam tiga malam tadi terjadi badai salju. Padahal menurut perkiraan, saljunya akan turun besok hari. Itu pun tidak akan terjadi badai yang selebat ini.

Ketika di dalam tenda, Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan meringkuk kedinginan. Ia mendekati Luhan dan memasangkan jeket serta selimut miliknya pada tubuh menggil Luhan. Tetapi sama saja. Walaupun berlapis lapis selimut sudah digunakannya, tetap saja dinginnya badai salju dapat menembus kulitnya. Jangan tanyakan tentang Sehun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sebelum menjadi pengawal pribadi Luhan, ia tak mempunya tempat tinggal yang pasti. Sehingga, menghadapi cuaca ekstrim seperti ini, sudah menjadi teman karibnya sejak dahulu.

Sehun semakin kalang kabut ketika mendapati bibir Luhan sudah membiru. Kulitnya pun mulai memucat. Seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Luhan. Bahkan tubuh Luhan lebih tepat dikatakan bongkahan es.

Entah itu setan atau malaikat yang menyuruhnya, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam selimut tersebut dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Menghantarkan kehangat tubuhnya pada Luhan Ia bukan hanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat mengahalangi dingin. Tapi ia juga membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menghantarkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

Secara naluriah, Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun dan memeluk tubuhnya seerat mungkin. Menyita seluruh kehangatan tubuh Sehun untuk tubuhnya yang hampir mati kedinginan. Membuat posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan. Dan seketika itu sebuah aliran listrik mengalir dalam tubuh Sehun saat ia merasakan betapa dekatnya wajahnya dan wajah Luhan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Mata rusanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang mungil, bibir tipisnya yang mulai berwarna merah muda. Semua itu benar - benar menghipnotis Sehun. Ingin sekali ia menyicipi bibir merah muda itu. Yang difikirkannya pasti bibir itu manis.'

Tanpa Sehun sadari, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Perlahan Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati irama detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat. Hingga hembusan nafas Luhan benar - benar terasa pada wajahnya. Kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sehun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya hingga kemudian...

Sreeeekkk #suaraApaIni?

"Nggghhhh..."

Saat bibir Sehun hampir saja menyentuh bibir Luhan, secara tiba - tiba Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sehingga membuat lutut Luhan bergesekkan dengan junior milik Sehun yang mulai terbangun sejak ia memeluk Luhan tadi. Dan lenguhan nista itu pun keluar dengan bebas dari bibir Sehun.

"Aisshhhh... kenapa hanya karena aku memeluk namja ini, adikku bisa terbangun? Bisanya jika berciuman dengan yeoja, adikku belum terbangun. Tapi kenapa dengan dia aku..." Gumam Sehun dalam hatinya. Namun, kemudian ia malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Haishh oh sehun! Kau sadar diri! Kau pikir apa mungkin seorang pangeran sesempurna dia menjadi milikmu. Kau itu hanya seorang rakyat jelata yang memiliki sebuah keberuntungan. Lagi pula, sudah pasti dia akan mempersunting seorang putri, yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Tentu saja, ia masih straight." Yakin Sehun dalam hatinya. Mungkin kini ia mulai meragukan orientasi seksnya. Hampir saja tadi ia mencium seorang namja.

"Mungkin aku harus menyembuhkan kegilaanku ini. Aku harus sedikit jaga jarak dari Lu- akkkhh..."

Pekik Sehun saat tiba - tiba Luhan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. Seolah - olah ia mendengar gumaman Sehun, dan melarang bertindak seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi toh, Sehun tak terlalu menggubrisnya.

Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Apa lagi saat ia masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Luhan. Itu semakin membuat matanya meronta untuk ditutup.

"Arggghh.. aku tak bisa tidur kalau begini. Ini sangat menyiksa!" Gumam Sehun sepelan mungkin. Ia sangat kesal. Pertama, Luhan masih memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua, hembusan hangat nafas Luhan menerpa kulit lehernya dengan intens. Ketiga, bibir Luhan yang mampu menggetarkan biraihnya. Dan yang keempat, posisi lutut Luhan masih menempel dengan juniornya. Jika Luhan bergerak lagi, yahh... kalian bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri Sehun.

"Emhhh..."

Sreeekkk...

"Euunggghhhh..."

"DEMI SEMUA LUCIFER DAN ANAK BUAHNYA! HILANGKAN FIKIRAN KOTORKU!" Jerit Sehun dalam hatinya.

TBC

* * *

><p>.<p>

Apa ini? Perasaan makin lama ini makin ngaur. Maaf banget kalau ceritanya makin aneh. Terus up datenya juga lama kali. Soalnya Zhiyu belakangan ini banyak ulangan. Ditambah tugas tugas makalah yang numpuk. Jadi ga sempat ngelanjutin ceritanya. Maaf yah... :(

Makasih buat para readers yang masih setia buat review fanfic Zhiyu yang ga seberapa ini. Sekalian juga makasih buat siders yang mau membaca fanfic Zhiyu. Pokonya makasih buat kalian semua. Kalau masih ada kesalahan di fanfic Zhiyu, bilang aja. Zhiyu bakal coba sebisa mungkin untuk memperbaikinya. Satu lagi, Jangan panggil Zhiyu dengan sebutan author. Bagi zhiyu, sebutan author itu bagi yang udah profesional. Cukup panggil zhiyu atau chinguk aja.

BIG THANKS TO MY LOVELY READERS :

| dyodoll12jong88 | Kim heeki | Kim Eun Seob | hunhanminute | CuteManlydeer | Riyoung17 | younlaycious88 | HyunRa | rrrrr | RZHH 261220 | DiraLeeXiOh | Irnaaa90 | hongkihanna | hunhan shippers | yeolpark88 |hunhanship | Lu | Izzy |

Sekali lagi maaf banget, Zhiyu ga bisa ngebalasin review kalian satu satu.

Review again? Pleasee,,,


	8. Chapter 7 : You Hurt Me!

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC, NC21

Ratting : M

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : Jong In, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Lay, Suho

Pair : HunHan, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SuLay

Other member EXO

* * *

><p><strong>~~ You Hurt Me! ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahh ahh ahhh... eunghhh Jongiehh... owwhh yahh... di situhhh..." Desahan Kyungsoo semakin melengking ketika junior Big Size milik Jong In menumbuk titik Sweetpotnya berkali kali. Membuat Jong In semakin bersemangat menusukkan juniornya semakin dalam ke vagina milik gadis yang ada di bawahnya.<p>

Tubuh mereka di selimuti peluh yang sejak tadi menemani permainan panas tersebut. Jong In kembali menatap gadisnya. Mata yang terpejam, tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh, bibir merah merkah yang sedikit terbuka dan dadanya yang sintal ikut bergoyang seiring hentakkan juniornya pada liang milik Kyungsoo. Membuat biraih Jong In semakin mendidih.

Ia pun menangkup kedua gumpalan daging itu lalu meremasnya dengan lembut. Membuat kenikmatan itu semakin kentara di rasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Jong In pun kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain.

"Akhhh..." pekik Kyungsoo saat Jong In menggigit bibirnya meminta akses lidah tanpa tulang itu untuk masuk. Saat lidah itu masuk, dengan senang hati sang tuan rumah membalas perlakuan tamu yang sangat diharapkannya.

Lidah mereka berdua saling bertarung dalam ciuman panas itu. Saling bertukar saliva dalam moment panas mereka dengan Jong In yang masih menusukkan juniornya dengan tempo cepat kedalam liang vagina Kyungsoo.

"Eungghhh... emhhh..." Kyungsoo melenguh nikmat dalam ciuman mereka. Saling menggerakkan kepala mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang paling nikmat dalam ciuman mereka. Terlebih, Kyungsoo yang menekan tengkuk Jong In agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jong In pun melepas pagutan mereka dengan perlahan, membuat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir merah merekah mereka terputus. Jong In menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat saliva yang berada di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Semakin ke bawah hingga ia kembali membuat sebuah maha karya di leher jenjang nan mulus milik Kyungsoo

"Eungghhh ahh ah ahh... Jongieehhh... Lebih cepathhh... aku inginhhh kelusshharhhh... ohh ahh ahh..."

"Ohhh... ini sangathhh nikmat Kyungie..." Gumam Jong In yang masih terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh... aku inginnhhh... JONGIEEE!" Pekik Kyungsoo saat vaginanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih kental tersebut. Sedangkan Jong In belum mencapai klimaksnya

"Akhhh.. ah.. ahh Kyungie kau sangathhh sempithhh... ohh..." Desah Jong In. Saat Kyungoo mencapai klimaksnya, dinding dinding vaginanya semakin merapat. Membuat junior Jong In yang sangat menegang terasa dihisap sangat kuat oleh hole milik Kyungsoo. Menghantarkan Jong In pada puncal klimaksnya.

"KYUNGIEEE!" Tak lama Jong In pun mencapai klimaks yang sangat diidamkannya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Melepas cairan kentalnya kedalam vagina milik Kyungsoo. Membuat perut rata Kyungsoo terasa hangat oleh cairan Jong In yang terlampau banyak hingga merembes keluar.

"Huhh.. huhh.." Mereka berdua masih mengatur nafasnya. Meraup semua oksigen yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka dengan rakusnya. Memenuhi pasokkan oksigen di paru paru mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya, setelah mencapai klimaksnya yang sangat melelahkan. Bersiap menuju dunia mimpinya.

"Sshhh.. enghh...~~" Impian Kyungsoo untuk berlayar di dunia mimpinya, harus ia kubur dalam - dalam. Saat Jong In kembali meraup payudara sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya lalu meremasnya dengan sedukativ.

"Permainan kita belum selesai sayang." Gumam Jong In lalu ia pun kembali memagut bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Seakan akan bibir itu bagaikan permata yang mudah pecah. Jong In kembali menggerakkan juniornya yang masih tertanam di vagina Kyungsoo

**tok tok tok tok**

"Jongieehh adahh yang mengtuk ahh pintuhh.. ohh" Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha memberitahu Jong In di sela desahan nikmatnya.

"Biarkan sajahh... inihh kan.. ohh jadwal liburkuhh ahh enghh..."

**TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

Bukannya berhenti, ketukkan pintu itu semakin kuat dan menuntut. Memaksa penghuninya segera membukakan pintunya.

"Aisshhhh... terkutuklah kau!" Umpat Jong In lalu dengan terpaksa ia mencabut Juniornya yang sedang sangat hard dari hole milik gadisnya. Memakai bajunya dan berjalan ke pintu.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Sehun sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan matanya yang dingin memandang Jong In.

"Bercinta di istana eoh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kau membantuku."

"Membantu apa?"

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Cepat ikut aku!"

"Tidak! Aku bahkan mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting dari pada membantumu."

"Ini sangat darurat!"

"Katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Ck!" Decak Sehun lalu ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jong In.

"MWO?!" Pekik Jong In dengan mata melebar.

"Kajja!" Ajak Sehun.

"Ania! Itu bukan urusanku. Kau selesaikan saja sendiri masalahmu!"

"Bantu aku atau aku laporkan kau pada Raja dan ratu."

"Aisshhh! Iya iya. Tunggulah nanti malam. Akan aku antarkan saja ke kamarmu. Jangan pernah menolak keputusanku!"

BLAAAMMM!

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jong In langsung membating pintu kamarnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Namun cepat cepat ia menutupi ekspresinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tinggal menunggu Jong In datang ke kamarnya nanti malam.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ You Hurt Me! ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fiuhhh...~~" entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Luhan mengembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Sungguh malam yang sangat membosankan.<p>

Sebenarnya malam ini langit sangat indah. Bintang bertaburan, angin yang berhembus sepoi sepoi, dan bulan yang bersinar sangat terang. Tapi jika ia habiskan malam ini hanya dengan duduk termenung sendiri di balkon kamarnya, itu benar benar membosankan. Sudah terlalu sering ia lakukan.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?" Gumam Luhan dengan wajah yang berseri seri. Ia pun mengambil mantelnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai yang di khususkan untuk kamar tidur para pengawal. Saat di jalan ia berpapasan dengan Jong In

"Selamat malam pangeran." Salam jong In pada Luhan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90°.

"Malam." Balas Luhan lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jong In. Jong In sedikit heran melihat tingkah sang pangeran yang sangat terburu - buru. Lagi pula sangat jarang keluarga kerajaan akan turun ke lantai khusus kamar pengawal jika tidak memilik kepentingan khusus.

"Apa mungkin...?"

* * *

><p><strong>~~ You Hurt Me! ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kalau tidak salah kamarnya yang... ini!" Gumam Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu. Ia pun mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya secara perlahan.<p>

Namun, apa yang di lihatnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Mata rusa nan indah itu mulai digenangi cairan. Semakin banyak hingga air itu tak dapat ditampung lagi. Akibatnya air itu jatuh melalui sudut matanya. Membuat sebuah genangan yang semakin deras di pipinya.

Fikirannya terus mengatakan untuk menghentikan laju air matanya. Namun apa daya? Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melihat seorang pria dan wanita sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang berukuran queen size itu

"Eummhhh... siapahh yanghh ahh harus kupanggilhh." Ucap seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang di kamar itu. Sedangkan di atasnya ada seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang sedang mencumbu tubuhnya.

"Sehun."

"Emhh... owhhh... sehunhh... Aku menginginkanhh milikmu akhh yang besar itu berada di dalamkuhh." Desah wanita itu sedangkan Sehun masih terus mencumbui wanita itu dengan ganas.

Di lain sisi, Luhan terus menitikan air matanya tanpa suara sedikitpun. Entah kenapa ia begitu kecewa saat melihat Sehun sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Dadanya begitu sesak saat melihat adegan itu. Tidak, ia tidak cemburu dengan Sehun, tapi lebih ke wanita itu.

"Hikss... Kau yang bodoh Xi Luhan. Dia pasti masih menyukai wanita. Bukan lelaki yang mencintai sesama jenis sepertimu..." bisik Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum getir. Ia pun menutup pintu tersebut dengan pelan, takut mengganggu aktivitas dua sejoli tersebut. Kemudian ia berlari menuju taman belakang istana.

Ia hanya ingin menenangkan fikirannya. Hatinya terlalu hancur jika ia kembali ke dalam. Ia tak ingin ada pengawal yang melihatnya menangis.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Sakitt!" Gumam Luhan sembari memukul dadanya. Berharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang. Namun sama saja, bahkan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi jadi saat ia mengingat adegan tadi.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun! Hikss... aku membencimu!"

"Apa mungkin..." gumam Jong In sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan sebelah kananya. Matanya terbelak kaget ketika ia menyadari suatu hal.

"Matilah kau Oh Sehun!" Pekik Jong In lalu ia pun berlari menuju kamar Sehun. Namun saat ia berada lima meter dari pintu kamar Sehun ia melihat Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun secara perlahan dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Yaa! Ottokhe? Pangeran pasti akan melaporkan Sehun kepada Raja karena sudah berani bercinta saat jam kerjanya. Matilah kau Oh Sehun!" Geram Jong In lalu ia pun berlari ke kamar Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ You Hurt Me! ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam ini langit menunjukkan wajahnya yang paling indah. Beribu bintang bertaburan di langit yang ikut menemani bulan dalam tugasnya menyinari bumi. Siapapun akan betah untuk menatap langit malam ini. Tak terkecuali Sehun. Pria itu tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya menghadap keluar jendela. Menikmati indahnya langit malam ini.<p>

Tetapi, sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya hatinya menikmati langit malam ini. Walaupun matanya sedang tertuju ke atas, tapi fikirannya tengah berlayar ke dunia khayal.

_'Apakah aku menyukainya?'_

_'Itu berarti aku sudah tak normal'_

_'Tidak! Tentu saja aku normal!'_

_'Tapi aku merindukannya'_

_'Ingin melindunginya'_

_'Berusaha agar dia nyaman bersamaku'_

_'Aku... ingin memeluknya'_

_'Berdua bersamanya, selamanya, ingin memilikinya sepenuhnya'_

Setidaknya kata kata itulah yang terus berkeliaran di fikirannya. Hatinya terus memberontak agar ia membatalkan ide gilanya, namun fikirannya berkata agar ia tetap meneruskan rencana tersebut.

Dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia yakin bahwa saat ini ia telah mencintai pria mungil itu. Namun fikirannya terus memkasa agar ia melihat sebuah kenyataan tentang perasaannya.

_'Hubungan sesama jenis itu dilarang'_

_'Dan belum tentu ia juga sepertimu. Siapa tahu ia masih menyukai wanita'_

_'Mungkin saj-'_

**TOK TOK TOK TOK**

Sehun mendesah sebal saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar sangat menuntut. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**TOKK TOKK TOKK!**

Ckleeekk..

"Apa?"

"Ini, jangan protes dengan pilihanku!" Ucap Jong In lalu ia pun meninggalkan Sehun dengan seorang wanita di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun memandangi wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menampilkan senyum genitnya pada itu bepostur tubuh sintal dan ia juga menggunakan pakaian yang sangat minim. Hanya bagian yang 'sangat' penting saja yang ia tutup. Rambutnya di sanggul ke atas menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang.

"Masuk!" Ucap Sehun lalu ia pun masuk ke kamarnya diikuti gadis itu. Sehun hanya menatap wanita itu sambil duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sedangkan gadis itu menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan gaya sesedukatif mungkin ke arah Sehun. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun sambil menghadap ke arah pria itu dengan memasang wajah yang sedang terangsang hebat. Lain dengan Sehun, ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya apa ide Sehun. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Sehun mengakui kalau ia telah mencintai Luhan. Tapi ia tahu perasaannya salah. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menghilangkan perasaanya. Dan dengan itu ia pun menyuruh Jong In mencarikannya wanita penghibur yang paling mahal dengan alasan ia bosan dan ingin melakukan sexs dengan wanita penghibur. Awalnya Jong In tidak setuju karena ini jam kerja Sehun. Tapi Sehun terus memaksa dan mau tak mau, Jong In pun menyetujuinya.

Sebenarnya alasan Sehun melakukan itu bukan karena bosan. Ia ingin menghilangkan perasaannya itu dengan melakukan kebiasaannya dulu. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa tertarik dengan wanita bukan dengan pria seperti Luhan.

Namun sama saja menurutnya. Ia merasa sangat aneh dengan dirinya. Sesexy apapun seorang wanita jika sedang agresif padanya, ia pasti akan terangsan dan akan langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Kali ini lain. Sehun akui kalau wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat sexy. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia tertarik dengan wanita ini. Bahkan tak sedikitpun Sehun terangsang saat wanita itu menggesekkan juniornya dengan milik wanita itu.

"Kau bisa apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Akuhh...? Aku bisa mendesahkan namamu dengan sexy"

Membisikkannya di telinga sehun

"Mengulum juniormu dengan sedukatif."

Menjilat telinga Sehun

"Menyedot juniormu yang besar itu di lubangku yang sempit."

Menggesekkan dadanya yang besar di dada bidang milik Sehun

"Aku bisa membuatmu memuja tubuhku!" Ucap wanita itu dengan sedukatif lalu ia pun mendorong tubuh sehun hingga terbaring di tempat tidur lalu ia menerjang bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan ganas.

"Eungghhh... emmhh..." lenguh gadis itu saat Sehun mulai membalas ciumannya. Walaupun Sehun mambalas ciumannya, bukan berarti Sehun menikmatinya. Sehun sedang mencoba untuk membangkitkan biraihnya.

Wanita itu pun mengarahkan tangan kekar Sehun ke dadanya yang sintal. Meminta sehun untuk memanjakan gumpalan daging itu. Dan dengan senang hati ia melakukannya.

Marah dan kesal itu bercampur satu saat girah itu tak juga menguasai tubuhnya. Bayangan Luhan selalu muncul saat gairah itu akan beranjak naik. Seolah olah gairah itu akan hilang saat bayangan Luhan muncul di benak Sehun.

Ia terlalu kesal dengan dirinya yang tak kunjung terangsang. Sehun pun melepas ciuman itu dan mendorong tubuh wanita itu hingga kini posisinya Sehun yang berada di atas.

"Ahhh... ohh.. yeahh... shhh..." Desah wanita itu saat Sehun mencumbui lehernya dengan ganas. Bukan nafsu

"Eummhhh... siapahh yanghh ahh harus kupanggilhh."

"Sehun."

"Emhh... owhhh... sehunhh... Aku menginginkanhh milikmu akhh yang besar itu berada di dalamkuhh." Desah wanita itu. Sedangkan Sehun masih terus mencumbui leher wanita itu dengan ganas.

"Ahhh... ohhh... Sssehunnhh..."

Wanita itu terus mendesah menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang kasar padanya. Tidak memikirkan pasangannya yang sama sekali tidak menikmati permainan mereka. Hanya satu pihak saja yang menikmati permainan itu.

BRAAAKKKK

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Sehun dibuka secara paksa. Membuat kedua anak adam itu tersentak kaget dan refleks melihat ke arah pintu.

Dan di sana terlihatlah Jong In yang berdiri dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang ketakutan, marah dan khawatir. Dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen yang ia butuhkan.

"Kau! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Bentak Jong In kepada wanita itu.

"Hei hei! Kau ini kenapa Jong In?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri di depan Jong In.

"Kau, cepat pergi!" Bentak Jong In yang kini sudah mulai murka. Karena ekspreai wajah Jong In yang sudah sangat marah, wanita itu pun pergi dari kamar Sehun.

"Kau kenapa Jong In?"

"Kau dalam bahaya Oh Sehun. Tadi aku melihat pangeran mengintip ke kamarmu. Pasti ia melihat kau sedang bercinta. Ia pasti langsung mengadukan hal ini pada Raja. Dan kau akan diberhentikan Oh Sehun." Jelas Jong In dengan tergesa gesa.

"Ohh..."

"Hei? Kau gila Sehun? Kau akan diberhentikan."

Sebenarnya ia sangat sedih jika Raja benar benar akan memecatnya menjadi pengawal pribadi Luhan. Karena ia ingin selalu berada di dekat pria manis itu. Melindunginya, menjaganya, memeluknya saat ia kedinginan, dan menenangkannya saat ia ketakutan. Ia tak benar benar ingin di lengserkan dari posisinya.

"Heiii... jangan termenung kau!"

"Kau taukan dari dulu aku memang tak menginginkan posisi ini?" Tanya Sehun seolah tak perduli. Padahal hatinya sedang dilema. Kata hatinya tak sesuai dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Aishhh... kau ini. Kau bi-"

BRAAAKKK...

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pintu kamar Sehun kembali dibanting dengan keras. Secara refleks mereka berdua pun melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana berdirilah panglima Yunho dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Jong In. Ekspresi wajah antara marah, kesal dan kecewa. Serta dadanya yang naik turun karena habis berlari

'Mati sudah kau Oh Sehun. Kau diberhentikan.' Gumam Jong In dalam hatinya.

'Pasti dia akan menendangku dari sini. Apa separah itukah jika melakukan kesalahan di istana ini?' Dan yang inilah isi fikiran Sehun.

"PANGERAN DICULIK TAO!"

"MWO!" Pekik Sehun. Dia pun langsung mengambil jubah dan pedangnya yang terletak di atas meja lalu menyusul Panglima Yunho.

"Jong In, kau tunggu apa lagi? Palli!"

Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju taman belakang di mana kejadian penculikan Luhan terjadi. Setibanya di sana, mereka melihat banyak pengawal dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Menurut penglihatan pengawal yang ikut menyelamatkan pangeran, mereka lari ke arah hutan utara. Mereka berjumlah sepuluh orang. Yang dikenal dari mereka adalah Suho Kim dan Tao." Ucap salah satu pengwala yang tengah berada di lokasi tersebut.

"Senjata apa saja yang mereka bawa?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya

"Pedang, panah beracun dan tongkat. Mereka menggunakan kuda." Setelah pengawal itu selesai berbicara, Sehun langsung berlari ke arah kandang kuda. Ia membuka sebuah kandang di mana kudanya berada.

"Oh Sehun! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus mengejar mereka. Aku harus menyelamatkan Luhan." Ucap Sehun lalu ia pun langsung naik ke kudanya.

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Bukannya menyelamatkan pangeran, malah kau yang akan mati." Bentak Panglima Yunho saat Sehun akan menjalankan kudanya.

"Bukankah itu resikonya jika aku menjadi pengawal pribadi pangeran. Aku akan pergi dulu. Yang lainnya menyusul saja. Kalau tidak sekarang kita bisa kehilangan jejak mereka."

"Aku atasanmu! Ku perintahkan kau untuk turun dari kudamu dan berkumpul bersama pengawal lain!"

Bukannya ia turun dari kudanya, ia malah menarik tali kuda yang ada di genggamannya dan kuda itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan Istana.

"Sehuuuun! OH SEHUN KEMBALI!"

"Maaf bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, saya yakin Sehun pasti bisa membawa pangeran kembali ke Istana. Kita hanya perlu menjalankan rencana semula kita. Mengumpulkan pengawal lain dan mengejar Pangeran Luhan. Jika Sehun gugur, bukankah itu konsekuensi yang harua ia terima?" Ucap Jong In berusaha menenangkan Panglima Yunho

"Kau benar!" Ucap Panglima Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Jong In

"Semua pengawal berkumpul di halaman istana!" Jerit panglima Yunho

* * *

><p><strong>~~ You Hurt Me! ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hepashkhan hakhuuu!" Jerit Luhan. Kini ia tengah duduk di dalam sebuah kereta kuda dengan tangan diikat serta mulutnya yang halangi kain yang diikatkan di mulutnya.<p>

"Haisshhh.. diamlah hyung. Aku hanya memintamu pergi ke alam di mana appaku berada, agar kau bisa menyampaikan padanya kalau aku dan eommaku sangat menyayanginya." Ucap pria yang ada di sebelah Luhan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tao.

Luhan semakin memberontak dalam ikatannya. Bukankah itu sama dengan Tao akan membunuhnya? Sungguh ia belum mau mati. Ia masih ingin bertemu eomma dan appanya. Membuat rakyatnya hidup sejahtera dan mengatakan tentang perasaannya kepada Sehun walaupun nantinya pria itu akan membencinya.

"Hephashh!" Jerit Luhan

"ANAK SIALAN! Diam kau! Cepat cari jurang dan buang dia di sana. Aku sudah tidak ada niat untuk menyiksanya. Aku mau dia langsung mati." Bentak Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Henapha?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Aku ingin raja dan ratu hodoh itu tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi."

Belum lagi air mata Luhan kering, kini ia harus kembali menangis karena ucapan Lay yang sangat kejam. Luhan merasa ia tak pernah ikut andil dalam peristiwa terbunuhnya Kris Wu. Tapi kenapa ia yang menjadi korbanya. Apakah seburuk itukah nasibnya. Kenapa ia selalu menderita. Tidak cukupkah penderitaannya selama ini?

"Lay-ah, beberapa meter di depan ada tebing yang langsung menuju laut. Apakah kau mau?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja masuk.

"Gumawo Suho, itu bahkan lebih baik. Pastikan ada ikan buas yang menyambutnya di bawah sana." Balas Lay dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Hankhawhee! Hephaassshh!" Jeritan Luhan semakin menjadi - jadi. Menoba memberontak namun hasilnya nihil.

Bruuuukkkkk

"DIAM KAU MAHKLUK LEMAH!" Bentak Tao setelah ia berhasil memberikan tinjuan tangannya yang sangat keras pada pipi mulus Luhan. Yang mengakibatkan sebuah memar besar dan sebercak darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Pandangannya mulai mengkabur. Kesadarannya kian menipis. Matanya mulai tertutup, namun walaupun sedikit, kesadaran itu masih bertahan pada tubuh lemahnya.

Luhan merasakan kalau kereta kuda tersebut berhenti. Hingga kemudian, ia di tarik secara tidak manusiawi. Ia merasakan ada angin yang berhembus kencang ke arahnya, serta bau asin yang menyapa indra penciumannya. Bahkan ia dapat mendengarkan suara air dalam jumlah besar menghantam sebuah batu yang sepertinya sangat kokoh.

"Di pingsan?"

"Sepertinya eomma."

"Langsung terjunkan saja dia ke bawah. Lihat! Di sana ada sekumpulan ikan hiu."

"Tidak akan seru jika dia tidak sadarkan diri. Akan lebih seru jika kita permainkan dia dulu."

"Sudahlah Tao! Eomma tidak berminat. Langsung jatuhkan saja dia ke bawah. Kalau berlama - lama, bisa bisa kita di tangkap anggota kerajaan."

"Baiklah eomma."

'Pasti ini sudah di atas tebing. Apakah begini akhir hidupku? Eomma... appa... maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi pangeran yang kuat. Sehuniee..."

"BERHENTI!"

"Oww.. oww... kita bertemu lagi bocah albino. Aku ingin bermain main lagi denganmu. Dan kali ini kupastikan kau ikut bersama majikan lemahmu ini." Ucap Tao dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

'Saranghaeee...' Dan dengan itu pun Luhan kehilang kesadarannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ You Hurt Me! ~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk<strong>

Ketukan sepatu kuda itu terus beradu dengan setiap tanah yang ia pijak. Walaupun suhu udara malam itu cukup dingin, tapi tak menghalangi semangat seorang pemuda albino itu untuk memacu kudanya. Tak perduli dengan hutan yang semakin gelap dan lebat. Tak perduli dengan lolongan srigala yang semakin mencekam. Bahkan ia tak perduli jika sedari tadi ada seekor singa yang tengah mengejar laju kudanya. Hanya satu hal yang ia fikirkan

**Luhan**

Entah kenapa hatinya begitu takut kehilangan sosok itu. Untuk saat ini, ia benar benar merindukan Luhan. Sungguh, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi hal buruk pada Luhan. Ia ingin pria itu di hadapannya. Menyatakan tentang prasaanya walaupun akhirnya ia akan di benci. Tak apa, setidaknya ia jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik bukan jika kita menjadi orang yang menjijikkan tetapi jujur, dari pada dijunjung tapi munafik?

"Keparat!"

Sehun memekik kesal ketika ia melihat dua jalur di depannya dan di sebelah kananya. Ia menemukan jejak mereka melalui jejak sepatu kuda mereka. Namun yang ia lihat di kedua jalur itu ada bekas sepatu kuda.

"Ohhh... tuhan, bantu aku! Aku tau selama ini aku bukan hamba yang baik. Tapi kali ini aku mohon, bantu aku." Dan setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat seorang Oh Sehun yang tegas menjadi sangat lemah. Bahkan ia pernah mengalami kejadian yang lebih pelik dari ini. Tapi tak setitik pun matanya mau mengeluarkan air.

Oh Sehun menjad begitu lemah hanya karena kehilangan sosok Luhan. Ia begitu takut. Ia tak ingin jika nanti ia mendengar hal buruk pada Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang terkilir saat itu saja mampu membuat hatinya teriris pilu. Apalagi jika sosok itu pergi dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Apakah ia sanggup menatap hari esok? Jawabannya Tidak!

Sehun pun menghapus air matanya yang semakin banyak. Ia kembali membangun semangatnya. Ia tahu jika ia hanya menangis ia tak akan menemukan Luhan. Bahkan mayatnya sekali pun. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu meletakkan tangannya pada dadanya. Merasakan setiap rindu yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Setiap cinta yang mengiringi detak jantungnya.

_'Bawa aku pada Luhan...'_

Setelah menggumamkan kata itu, ia pun membuka matanya dan kembali memacu kudanya ke arah kanan. Ia harus yakin jika kata hatinya mampu membawa dirinya pada Luhan.

Perasaan cinta itu semakin membakar semangatnya untuk menggapai Luhan. Semakin mempercepat laju kudanya ke arah jejak kuda yang di tunjukkan oleh tanah.

Semakin ke sana, ia merasakan semilir angin yang semakin kencang. Bau asin nenyapa indra penciumannya. Dan samar samar indra pendengarannya dapat mendengarkan suara derak air yang saling beradu. Hatinnya semakin kalut.

Di ujung sana, ia melihat lapangan yang luas namun ujungnya buntu. Seperti tebing. Keadaan hutan pun tak segelap dan selebat tadi. Bercak bercak cahaya bulan purnama masuk melalui celah - celah rimbunan pohon yang mulai sedikit jumlahnya. Membuat pandangannya semakin jelas.

Mata Sehun terbelak lebar ketika sebuah kemungkinan buruk menyapa fikirannya. Di sana ia melihat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di ujung tebing. Fokus matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang memilik bahu kecil yang sedang di geret menuju ujung tebing.

"Luhaaan..."

Ia yakin itu Luhan. Terlalu mudah baginya untuk mengenali sosok itu. Ia pun semakin mempercepat laju kudanya. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus nendapatkan pria itu kenbali dalam pelukannya.

"BERHENTI!"

Tuk

.

Tuk

.

Tuk

.

Tuk

.

Tuk

.

"Nghiiiiiikkkk..."

TBC

YOOOOOOO! KAISOO SHIPPER! Gimana tadi NCnya? Panas ga? Zhiyu udah bela belain tuh buatnya di atas kompor ELPIJI 3 kilo biar hooottt

Readers : -_- Gada pengaruhnya keless!

Zhiyu : nangis kejer kejer di pojokkan sambil mainin kompor ELPIJI #DUARRRRR

Yoooo... Thehunie in the houthe #RapperYangTersakiti

Biarin aja Zhiyu noona mojok di thana. Maklumlah jomblo ngeneth. Gimana NCannya? Panath ga? Kalau engga maklum ajalah yah. Zhiyu noona emang gitu orangnya. Ga berbakat. Untung aja lawan mainnya thama Luhanie hyung, kalau engga, ogah banget Thehun mau kerja thama author amatiran kayak dia.

Zhiyu : Huweeeeee... :'(

Yang chapter ini Thehun paktha Zhiyu noona buatin yang lebih panjang dari biathanya. Thoalnya dia udah telat banget ngelanjutin My Private Guard, truth reviewnya juga makin meningkat.

Gumawo noona deul... #Bow #CivoxSatuSatu

CuteManlydeer

ferina refina

zoldyk

kim heeki

Kim Eun Seob

irnaaa90

RZHH 261220

Lu

hunhanminute

Suandyrifki

Riyoung17

ssnowish

hunhanship

lisnana1

Putri

HyunRa

DiraLeeXiOh

fykaisoo

Oh SeRa land

hongkihanna

KazuRin Shippers

OHSRH 88

Sulvss

Hunhancherry 1220

Rly C Jaekyu

Odult Maniac

Thekali lagi makathih buat para readerth yang udah baca dan mau ngerivew fanfic Zhiyu noona. Dia katanya terharu dengan themua review noona deul.

Kalau ada yang kuarang berkenan atau ada yang thalah dalam penulithan fanfic ini, theperti biasa. Bilang aja, Thehun bakal nyuruh Zhiyu noona untuk perbaiki di chapter depan. Karen kritikan para rederth yang bitha buat fanfic ini jadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

**SARANGHAE NOONA DEUL... ^_~**

.

.

.

**Review Again, pleasee...**


	9. Chapter 8 : Aware That Feeling

Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu

Genre : Sad, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : M (ratting semakin tinggi dari chap ke chap)

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Aware That Feeling ~~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"Nghiiiiiikkkk..." sebuah suara pekikkan kuda yang sangat nyaring menyadarkan mereka dari kegiatan keji yang sedang mereka lakukan. Melayangkan nyawa seseorang yang bahkan tak memiliki kesalahan apapun pada mereka.

Mereka memandang Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan. Seolah pria itu tak mempunyai kekuatan apapun untuk melawan mereka. Khususnya Tao. Sebuah seringai mengerikan tengah terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya. Siapapun bisa mengetahui dengan jelas jika ia mempunyai dendam yang teramat dalam pada Sehun.

"Ternyata kau pengawal yang sangat setia ya? Saking setianya kau pun ingin menemani si lemah ini ke neraka. Kau hebat!" Yahh benar. Tao kali ini yakin kalau ia akan menang melawan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Dibelakangnya berjejer belasan prajurit yang siap berdiri di belakngnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang menusuk dan masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia beranjak turun dari kudanya. "Mungkin aku yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka."

Aliran darah Tao mendidih. Rahangnya menegang, urat - urat pada wajahnya terlihat jelas. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tengah memerah menahan emosi. Tao benar benar marah saat tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut pada pancaran mata Sehun. Datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri di samping kudanya dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tentunya tatapan mata Sehun yang kini seolah meremehkan Tao.

"Kau pikir kau hebat?! Disini aku memiliki banyak prajurit. Dan kau hanya sendiri. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku? Cihhhh! Jangan pernah berharap walau hanya dalam mimpimu!"

"Untuk apa aku bermimpi jika aku bisa melakukannya?"

Semua prajurit itu pun maju ke depan membentuk formasi pertahanan tatkala Sehun berjalan ke arah mereka dengan perlahan.

"KAU!" Geram Tao sambil berjaln ke arah Sehun. Namun sebuah tangan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Sudahlah Tao! Untuk apa kita urusi manusia seperti dia. Biarkan saja para prajurit yang menghabisi mereka. Dan kita kembali ke urusan kita." Ucap Lay lalu ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke ujung tebing. Mengampiri seotang pengawal yang tengah menahan tubuh sesorang pria yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Habisi dia hingga mati!" Tegas Tao pada para prajuritnya dan berjalan menyusul Lay.

"Jangan sentuh dia! KEPARAT KAU!" Jerit Sehun lalu ia pun berlari ke arah Tao. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Luhan yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Serentak dengan bergeraknya Sehun, para prajurit yang hampir dua puluh orang itu pun maju mengahalangi langkah Sehun.

Traaang...

Crasshhh...

"Akkhhhh.."

Jleeeb...

Bruuukkk..

Traang...

Satu lawan dua puluh. Tak adil memang. Tapi tak ada seorang prajurit pun yang mampu menggores kulit albino itu dengan senjata yang mereka miliki. Hanya ada percikkan darah mereka yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Senjata itu saling beradu. Mencari siapa yang paling kuat. Sering sekali pedang tajam milik Sehun beradu dengan kulit mereka yang berusaha melenyapkannya.

Angin yang berhembus dari laut semakin kencang. Langit pun semakin gelap. Namun tak menyurutkan semangat Sehun untuk terus menyelamatkan Luhan di ujung sana yang sedang di ujung maut. Sehun dengan brutalnya menghabisi para pajurit itu hingga tewas. Suara denting pedang beradu dengan kencang. Teriakkan memilukan semakin kentara terdengar. Darah pun telah menyelimuti rerumputan yang hijau. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika kini banyak tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tak berdaya dibanjiri cairan merah kental yang mulai mengering.

Jlebbb...

"Akhhh..."

Bruuuukk...

Setelah berhasil menancapkan pedang miliknya tepat di jantung prajurit itu, ia pun kembali menarik pedangnya dan menendang pria itu hingga ia terbaring tak berdaya di atas rumput beralaskan darah. Bergabung bersama teman temannya yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Hosshh... hoshhh..."

Sehun meraup oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya dengan rakus. Memenuhi paru - parunya yang terasa sangat kosong dengan oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Setelah merasa cukup. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap empat orang yang berdiri di ujung tebing itu dengan mata elangnya yang teramat tajam. Tubuhnya diselimuti peluh sehingga membuat bajunya menjadi basah. Namun tak sedikitpun ekspresi kelelahan terlukis di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Ternyata kau cukup hebat anak muda." Ucap Lay dengan nada meremehkan.

"Serahkan Luhan padaku! Aku bisa membuatmu berakhir seperti mereka!"

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak mungkin. Kau terlalu lemah untuk kami. Suho,,, habisi dia!" Ucap Lay dan dengan itu Suho pun berlari ke arah Sehun dengan sebuah samurai di tangan kanannya. Sehun sedikit terkesiap dengan gerakkan Suho yang sangat tiba tiba.

Triiiing...

Namun dengan lihainya Sehun menangkis samurai tajam Suho dengan pedang miliknya. Kedua pasang bola mata mereka saling beradu. Mata Sehun terbelak kaget saat ia menyadari suatu hal.

"Kau?" Gumam Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Aware That Feeling ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa kita tidak terlalu banyak membawa pasukkan panglima?" Tanya Jong In kepada Panglima Yunho yang tengah memasukkan beberapa kebutuhan kedalam kantung yang tersemat di tubuh kuda miliknya.<p>

"Tidak," Balas Yunho sambil menepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu. "Hari ini, harus kita pastikan mereka disekap di dalam penjara istana. Dan tak akan pernah bisa mengganggu pangeran lagi. Apapun harus kita lakukan agar pangeran selamat. Walau nyawa taruhannya. Dan pastikan raja dan ratu tidak mendengar hal ini."

"Saya mengerti."

"Katakan pada pengawal yang lain agar lekas bersiap. Mungkin saja di sana Sehun mengahadapi masalah yang tak dapat ia selesaikan sendiri."

"Baiklah. Saya mohon pamit." Ucap Jong In lalu ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi setelah Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jong In!" Jong In berjalan menuju para pengawal yang sedang memasukkan senjata milik mereka kedalam kantung kuda mereka masing masing. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia menedengar seorang wanita sedang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" Tanya Jong In saat Kyungsoo tiba di hadapannya dengan nafas yang saling memburu.

"Ituhh... apahh kauhh huhh..."

"Heii... heii... tenanglah dulu. Tarik nafas... buang... tarik lagi... buang." Ucap Jong In dan gadis imut itu melakukan istruksi Jong In. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, ia pun kembali berbicara.

"Kau akan ikut menyelamatkan pangeran?"

"Nde! Mana mungkin aku tidak ikut. Kami pasti akan membawa kembali pangeran kemari dengan selamat."

"Benarkah?" Ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang tersirat dalam pertanyaan Kyungoo

"Tentu sa-.. heeii... kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau janji akan pulang dengan selamatkan?" Pandangan mata Kyungsoo mulai memudar tertutupi air matanya yang semakin banyak menggenangi mata bulatnya yang indah.

Jujur,,, ia begitu menyayangi pria yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana hidupnya tanpa pria ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Apa lagi jika itu kenyataan.

Dengan sigap Jong In menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. Begitu pas tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukkannya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku janji. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji. Uljimayo chagiya." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus surai hitam nan halus milik Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Memberikan rasa kasih sayangnya yang teramat dalam. Memberi tahukan padanya semua akan baik baik saja.

Jong In tersadar jika ia harus cepat cepat bersiap. Ia lagi dalam jam kerjanya. Bisa dipecat ia jika ketahuan pacara saat jam berkerja. Bagaimanapun, menjadi pengawal di Kerajaan Phoenkx adalah impian setiap namja yang ada di desa itu. Semua biyaya hidupmu dan keluargamu otomatis akan di tanggung oleh kerajaan saat kau menjadi pengawal yang setia dan patuh pada raja, ratu maupun pangeran.

Jong In melepas pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Menatap wajah manis itu yang tengah bergelinang air mata. Ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sedangkan kedua ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengahapus aliran air mata tersebut.

"Jangan menangis. Aku janji aku kembali dengan selamat. Kau percaya denganku?" Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Jong In.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi. Initinya, saat aku selesau bertugas. Aku ingin kau menyambutku dengan desahan erotis saat kau berada di bawahku. Mengerti?"

"Yakk! Kau mesum. Pergi sana!" Gerutu Kyungsoo sedangkan Jong In tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah,,, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jong In lalu ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas dan berlalu pergi dari hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih terus tersimpan di memori otaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Aware That Feeling ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya Yunho pada seluruh pengawal yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.<p>

"Ya!" Jawab mereka semua dengan kompak. Tak terkecuali Jong In.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian." Ucapnya lalu ka pun menghirup udara sejenak. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya pangeran akan dicelakai oleh mereka. Saya ingin ini yang terakhir kalinya. Maka dari itu, harus kita pastikan mereka mendekam di ruang bawah tanah, sehingga tak bisa menganggu pangeran lagi. Segala macam cara harus kita lakukan. Walau nyawa taruhannya. Mengerti kalian?!"

"Mengerti!"

"Baiklah. Semuanya, bergerak!"

Dan dengan perintah itu, mereka semua pun menaiki kuda masing masing dan keluar dari perbatasan Kerajaan Phoenix. Memasuki hutan yang terlihat sangat mencekam dari luar. Namun tak mengurangi semangat mereka mencari sang pangeran.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Aware That Feeling ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hoshhhh... hoshhh..."<p>

Sehun berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon. Nafasnya saling memburu mencari pasokkan oksigen. Peluh semakin banyak membanjiri tubuhnya. Bukan cuma itu, bahkan terdapat beberapa luka gores pada tubuhnya.

Sehun sedikit mengintip dari balik batang pohon, dengan masih menyembunyikan tubuhnya di batang tersebut. Disana, Sehun melihat Suho masih dengan keadaan normal. Tak ada nafas yang memburu ataupun ekspresi kelelahan. Hanya ada peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya yang datar.

"Suho! Cepat habisi dia!" Jerit Lay dari ujung tebing. "Kami lelah menunggu kalian. Tangkap saja dia! Dan kita jatuhkan mereka berdua dari tebing ini."

"Kalau begini aku bisa mati." Gumam Sehun. "Lu... bertahanlah. Aku mohon. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sehun kembali meyakinkan hatinya. Ia menggenggam kedua pedangnya dengan erat. Menyiapkan cara untuk melawan Suho yang tengah dibawah pengaruh sihir.

Yah... memang benar. Saat ini seorang Kim Suho berada di bawah pengaruh sihir Lay. Matanya kosong seolah tak memancarkan ekspresi apapun. Kosong tak bisa terbaca.

"Keluar kau anak muda!" Sentak Lay "Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Aku telah menyuruh seorang penyihir dari hutan terlarang untuk menyihirnya. Sehingga ia akan patuh dengan semua perintahku! HAHAHAHHAAA...!" Ucap Lay yang penuh dengan kebencian.

"Keparat!" Bisik Sehun. Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berlari menerjang Tao yang ada di ujung tebing. Mencoba menghindari Suho yang berada di dekatnya.

"Serahkan Luhan padaku!" Gertak Sehun sambil memeluk Lay dari belakang dengan sebuah pedang yang ia arahkan ke leher milik Lay.

"Hehh... kau anak bodoh! Kalau kau berani membunuh ibuku, aku juga akan membunuh Luhan."

"Setidakhnya kita impas! Lepaskan Luhan dan aku janji akau melepaskan dia!"

Sehun terlalu fokus dengan pengancamannya terhadap Tao dan Suho yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sehun sedikit bingung saat tatapan mata Suho sedikit berubah. Tidak lagi datar seperti sebelumnya. Kini ada sebuah kekehawatiran yang sangat dalam di mata tersebut.

"Akhhhhhh..."

Mata Sehun terbelak kaget saat sebuah rasa yang teramat sangat sakit menjalar di perut bawah bagian kirinya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari sedari tadi tangan kanan Lay tengah merogoh saku gaunnya. Ia dalam hatinya bersorak senang karena ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyimpan belati yang teramat tajam. Sehingga dapat ia gunakan dalam kondisi genting seperti saat ini.

Saat Sehun melemah, Suho langsung memegangi kedua tangan Sehun. Sehun sedikit menyayangi dirinya yang begitu lengah dengan tindakan Lay yang sangat tak terduga. Padahal panglima Yunho sudah memberitahukan sebelumnya kalau Lay adalah wanita yang sangat licik.

"Cihhh!" Lay meludahi wajah sendu Sehun yang tengah di pegangi Suho. Dalam hati ia memaki maki perbutan mereka yang semena mena. Ia tak mampu berbuat lebih. Darahnya terus mengucur semakin deras. Hingga ia tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?! Tak akan pernah bisa! Langsung saja kita jatuhkan mereka berdua ke bawah."

"Sebentar eomma!" Ucap Tao mengentikan langkah Suho dan Lay.

"Wae Tao-ah? Kita harus cepat."

"Dia yang membuatku waktu sekarat. Dendamku masih terlalu besar. Jadi, bisakah aku menyiksanya dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan anakku sayang." Balas Lay sambil tersenyum sinis.

Bughhh...

Bughh... bugghh bugghhh...

Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali kali pukulan keras tersebut menghantam tubuh Sehun yang telah tak berdaya. Kekuatannya semakin menghilang. Nyeri di bagian perutnya saja belum hilang, kini di tambah pukulan dari Tao yang bertubi tubi. Ia merasakan kesadaran semakin menjauhinya.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Sepertinya mereka telah datang."

"Serang! Jangan biarkan mereka lepas!"

Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyuman miliknya saat mendengar suara panglima Yunho beserta para pangawal yang lain. Walaupun ia tak berhasil menyelamatkan Luhan, setidaknya ia mampu menahan tindakan mereka yang akan menjatuhkan Luhan dari tebing ini.

'Aku harap kau selamat Lu...han.' dan dengan itu kesadaran Sehun telah hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Aware That Feeling ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Perlahan sang surya mulai menampakkan wujud rupawannya di ufuk timur. Memperingatkan kepada seluruh umat, bahwa banyak pekerjaan yang menanti mereka. Sedari tadi para petani sudah pergi mengais benih - benih beras. Sekelompok burung bertengger di dahan pohon sambil terus berkicau berusaha membantu sang ayam pejantan membangunkan para manusia yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya yang hangat.<p>

"Eunghhh..." gumaman lirih itu terdengar dari bibir tipis nan pucat milik seorang pria berwajah rupawan. Sepertinya usaha burung burung dan ayam pejantan membangunkan umat manusia telah berhasil. Di tambah lagi sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar yang menerpa kulit albinonya yang tak bernoda bagaikan porselen. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa dikatakan sedang tertidur.

"Sehun,,, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Yahhh... Sehun memang sedang tidak tidur. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang pingsan. Dan itu telah berlangsung selama tiga hari. Luka tusuk di perut sebelah kirinya membuat luka gores yang kecil pada ginjalnya. Walaupun tidak terlalu fatal, namun tetap harus mendapatkan pengobatan yang serius.

"Hemm... aku tak apa Jong In." Balas Sehun pada Jong In yang kini sedang berdiri di samping ranjang miliknya.

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan tabib Chen?"

"Anio. Aku hanya perlu minum." Balas Sehun dan ditanggapi Jong In dengan anggukkan kepala. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Luhan..." Ucap Sehun dengan Lirih. Entah kenapa ia begitu merindukan sosok tersebut. Sekelebat kejadian saat peristiwa penculikan itu terlintas di fikirannya bagaikan film yang terpotong potong. Hingga perasaan khawatir itu menguasai hati dan fikirannya.

'Bagaimana keadaanya'

'Apakah ia selamat.'

'Apakah ia sehat.'

"Sehun!" Sehun tersentak kaget saat Jong In memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"Aisshhh! Kau ini tak bisa pelan? Aku bahkan baru sadar." Sehun begitu kesal dengan prilaku Jong In yang membuyarkan lamunanya terhadap Luhan.

"Kau yang salah. Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan pelan, tapi kau tak mendengarnya. Ini minummu!" Balas Jong In sambil menyerahkan segelas air mineral. Sehun mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Namun karena tak tega melihat Sehun yang kesakitan saat akan duduk, Jong In pun membantu Sehun untuk duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya. Lalu meminum air tersebut hingga habis.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gelas tersebut kepada Jong In.

"Aku kembali dulu ya." Ucap Kai sambil mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Sehun dan berjalan keluar kamar Sehun.

"Tunggu!" Jong In menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Nde. Wae Sehun-ah?"

"Emmm... bagaimana keadaan Lu,,, maksudku pangeran?"

"Dia? Dia baik baik saja. Dia hanya pingsan karena di pukul di pipinya dengan keras. Tidak separah dirimu yang tertusuk pisau. Sepulangnya dari perang itu, dia sudah sadar. Dan ketiga orang itu sudah di tahan di ruang bawah tanah."

"Ohhh... apa dia ada mengunjungiku kemari?" Bodoh! Itulah yang difikirkan Sehun. Bisa bisanya ia menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu pada Jong In.

"Kau pikir posisimu disini apa Sehun-ah? Kau hanya pengawal pribadinya. Kalau kau terluka itu memang resikomu walaupun dulu ia yang memintamu menjadi pengawalnya. Kau berharap ia akan datang ke mari dan menjengukmu? Tidak Sehun, dia masih mempunyai banyak tugas dari pada mengunjungimu ke mari."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi." Ucap Sehun lalu ia pun kembali berbaring di ranjangnya yang begitu empuk. Sedangkan Jong In keluar dari kamar Sehun.

'Apa kau tak memiliki perasaan cinta itu sedikitpun padaku Lu?'

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Aware That Feeling ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini Luhan sedang berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang frustasi berat.<p>

'Hampiri.'

'Tidak!'

'Mungkin aku harus meng,,,'

'Jangan!'

'Tapi kan karena aku dia terluka...'

'Tidak! Itukan memang resikonya.'

Sedari tadi hanya kata kata itu yang ia gumamkan. Bahkan ia tak mengingat berapa kali ia telah melakukan hal itu. Jika ia setrika baju, mungkin ia telah menggosok sepuluh paket pakaian di toko laundry.

"Akhhhhh!"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang king sizenya yang sangat empuk. Namun hal itu tidak membuat fikiranya tenang.

"Aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin merawatnya. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia sadar. Dan aku ingin hal lain yang bersangkutan dengannya. Tapi..." seketika itu pekikannya melemah saat ia mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Kejadian saat sehun mencumbui seorang wanita penghibur di dalam kamarnya.

"Ia masih menyukai wanita... Bahkan ia melakukan hal itu dengan wanita lain. Mana mungkin ia menyukaiku."

"Aku harus melupakan perasaan gilaku pada Sehun! Tapi...'

"Akhhhhhh!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menggeram frustasi. Lalu ia pun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Menenangkan dirinya yang dilanda dilema berat.

Karena Luhan terlalu fokus dengan fikirannya, ia tak menyadari jika sedari tadi seorang pria tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari balik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pria itu menyunggingkan seringainya yang mengerikan. Siapapun pasti akan takut jika melihat seringai itu. Setelah melihat Luhan tidur, ia pun menutup pintu tersebut dan berjalan menjauhi kamar Luhan.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Aware That Feeling ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kami semua benar benar berterima kasih padamu Sehun. Untung saja saat itu kau langsung menyusul mereka. Kalau tidak, mungkin keadaan istana saat ini sedang berkabung." Ucap Panglima Yunho pada Sehun yang kini berada di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di lorong lorong istana yang begitu megah beralaskan karpet merah.<p>

"Itu memang sudah tugasku. Tidak usah terlalu memuji seperti itu." Balas Sehun dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Walaupun enggan, tapi ia hrus menghormati seseorang yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu. Ramuan yang diberikan Tabib Chen membuat lukanya cepat mengering."

"Baiklah. Mereka bertiga sudah saya tahan di ruang bawah tanah. Jadi mere,,, Selamat Siang Pangeran." Ucap Panglima Yunho yang terpotong saat ia melihat Luhan melintas di hadapan mereka lalu ia mengucapkan salam sambil menunduk hormat. Mau tak mau Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Panglima Yunho lakukan walaupun ia tak mengucapkan salam.

"Siang." Balas Luhan sambil menatap ke arah Panglima Yunho. "Tolong suruh Jong In mengatarkan mantel musim dinginku ke kamar ya? Sekalian ada yang ingin aku mintai tolong padanya."

"Siap."

"Baiklah." Balas Luhan lalu ia pun bergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Sehun sedikit heran dengan tingkah Luhan. Seingatnya pangeran itu selalu bergantung padanya. Namun kali ini, Luhan sangat berbeda. Bahkan Luhan tak menganggap keberadaan dirinya di sana. Biasanya Luhan akan meminta hal apapun pada dirinya.

'Kau ini kan pengawal pribadiku. Jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku!'

Itulah yang akan didengar Sehun jika ia menolak setiap keinginan Luhan. Menyebalkan! Tapi ia merindukan saat saat sepeti itu.

"Panglima, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Aware That Feeling ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Luhan sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Ekspresi di wajahnya sangat beragam. Kagum melihat langit yang begitu indah. Senang melihat rakyatnya yang hidup makmur. Sedih ketika ia tak bisa terlalu dekat lagi dengan Sehun. Yah... ia telah memantapkan hatinya kalau ia akan melupakan Sehun.<p>

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Terlalu sayang jika objek di depannya harus dilewatkan.

Krieeettt...

Ckleekk #BackSoundGagal

"Jong In, ada yang ingin ak,,, HEI! MAU APA KAU DISINI?!" Luhan terkejut saat ia tahu yang memasukki kamarnya ternyata Sehun. Luhan pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Mengantarkan mantelmu." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan matanya yang datar.

"Kan aku menturuh Jong In yang mengantarkan mantel ini, tapi kenapa kau yang datang?"

"Jong In sedang latihan."

"Kenapa harus kau yang mengatar mantelku? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?"

"Karena aku pengawal pribadimu. Sepertinya kau tidak suka jika aku yang mengantarkan mantel ini. Kenapa? Aku merasa kau menghindariku."

"Ti...tidak! Untuk apa aku menghindarimu. Kurasa tidak penting bagiku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Aku hanya sedang tidak ingn berdebat denganmu. Sudahlah! Kau keluar sana! Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ranjangnya

Greeep...

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ap...apa yang k...kau la...kukan?" Tanya Luhan yang sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut saat ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, Sehun malah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan begitu erat.

"Kau masih mempunyai hutang padaku pangeran." Jawab Sehun dengan sedukatif. Ia berusaha menggoda Luhan dengan menciumi leher jenjang nan mulus itu dengan sangat bernafsu. Membuat sang empunya menjadi lemas dan hanya mampu mendesah.

"Shhhh,,, hutanghhh,,,akhhh,,aphhhhh,,ahh" Sebenar jika mau, Luhan bisa menyingkirkan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Tapi hatinya menolak. Hatinya terus berkata bahwa inilah yang diinginkannya.

"Kau lupa pangeran. Dulu kau janji jika aku menjadi pangawal pribadimu, kau akan memberikan apapun padaku."

"Emmhhh... kau ingin apah?"

"Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Kyaaaa... kya kyaaaaa... akhirnya Zhiyu bisa ap det juga. Zhiyu lama up date karena inspirasi Zhiyu ilang di maem kucingnya tetangga. #apaainIn -_-"<p>

Kalau chap ini rada aneh, mohon di maklumi yah. Ini udah maksa banget buat ngeluarin ide. Disini belum ada bagian NCnya. Chapter depan baru HunHan NCannya. Udah liatkan yang di akhirnya.

Siapa nih yang ga sabar sama comebacknya EXO! SM udah mengkonfirmasi kalau EXO kambek antara tanggal 31 Maret dan 1 April. Huhuhuuuu... ga sabar liat aksinya My Handsome Sehunieee...

Makasih yah buat kalian para reders yang masih setia buat baca dan review fanfic Zhiyu. Trus reviewnya juga makin banyak. Kamsahamnidaaaa! #bow.

Maaf yah Zhiyu ga bisa balas reviewnya. Mungkin chap depan Zhiyu bakal usahain untuk ngebalas review kalian. Chap depan Zhiyu usahain buat up date pas EXO kambek.

Akhir kata #cieleahh. Zhiyu ucapin banyak terimakasih buat para readers dan siders yang baik hati. Juga tak lupa Zhiyu mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian, jika banyak kekurangan di fanfic abal ini.

Kamsahamnida! #bow

**Review again, please... ^_~**


	10. Chapter 9 : Saranghaeyo

"Kau lupa pangeran. Dulu kau janji jika aku menjadi pangawal pribadimu, kau akan memberikan apapun padaku."

"Emmhhh... kau ingin apah?"

"Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu..."

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Saranghaeyo ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu<p>

Title : My Private Guard

Chap : Chap 9 : Saranghaeyo

Genre : Angst, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : M

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

Pair : Hunhan, Kaisoo & Baekyeol

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini asli dari pemikiran saya yang absurd. Tokoh yang ada hanya milik Tuhan dan saya hanya meminjam karakter, fisik dan nama. Bila ada kesamaaan,,, mungkin kita jodoh? #ngaur-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Zhiyu Lu<strong>

**Presant**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~ Saranghaeyo ~~**

* * *

><p>Dalam sekejap Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Luhan yang mampu menggoda imannya.<p>

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan tindakkan Sehun yang sangat tiba - tiba. Setahunya Sehun sangat membenci hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi mengapa ia mencium Luhan? Apakah semudah itu ia berubah fikiran? Apa yang sedang difikirkan Sehun? Kenapa ia melakukan ini? Apa maksudnya ia menginginkan tubuh Luhan?

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Luhan. Tapi, sepertinya pertanyaan itu harus ia simpan saat ia menyadari bibir Sehun mulai bergerak melumat bibirnya. Perasaanya menghangat ketika Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sungguh Luhan sangat menyukai ciuman ini. Bahkan inilah saat yang ditunggu - tunggu Luhan.

Sehun menjilat - jilat bibir Luhan agar sang empunya membuka bibirnya. Dan dengan senang hati Luhan membuka bibirnya, mempersilahkan tamu yang dinanti - nanti untuk masuk menjamah goa hangatnya. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Mencengkram helaian rambut belakang Sehun untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun. Dan perlakuan itu malah membuat libido Sehun semakin melonjak drastis.

"Eungghhh.." Dari semua suara lenguhan kenikmatan yang pernah didengar Sehun, suara milik Luhanlah yang mampu membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Sehun semakin mengeras.

Sehun semakin gencar melumat bibir itu. Baginya bibir Luhan adalah bibir yang paling manis yang pernah ia rasakan. Bukan hanya melumat, ia bahkan menjilat, menghisap dan mengigit bibir itu dengan sangat bernafsu. Setiap jengkal mulut Luhan sudah dieksplorasinya. Ia mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertempur dengan erotisnya. Secara naluriah, Luhan membalas pertarungan tersebut. Membuat lenguhan - lenguhan kenikmtan Luhan semakin kentara terdengar. Lelehan saliva mereka berdua menetes dari sudut bibir Luhan dan mengalir menuruni leher mulusnya.

Luhan memukul - mukul dada bidang Sehun. Pasokan oksigennya sudah sangat menipis. Meminta Sehun untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka. Sehun melepaskan ciuman panas itu saat ia menyadari wajah rupawan Luhan sudah sangat memerah. Ia memerlukan udara.

"Huahhh... hah... hahh..."

Dengan rakusnya Luhan menghirup oksigen yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Memenuhi paru - parunya yang menjerit minta diisi oksigen. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak rela melepaskan ciuman panas itu, hanya karena sebuah alasana yang -menurutnya- sangat tidak penting.

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan dengan intens. Lihatlah,,, rambut caramelnya yang acak acakkan, wajah rupawannya yang kini memerah dipenuhi nafsu, saliva mereka yang mengalir di sepanjang leher Luhan dan jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang membengkak karena terlalu lama dilumat Sehun. Tidak tahukah kalian jika adik kebanggan Sehun sangat ingin mencari sangkar baru?

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Berusaha menyampaikan seluruh perasaan cintanya pada Luhan. Sehun melingkarkan kedua kaki Luhan pada pinggangnya. Sedangkan Luhan kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Mengangkat tubuh itu menuju ranjang king size milik Luhan lalu merebahkannya secara perlahan.

"Erggngghh..." Erang Sehun ketika secara tak sengaja Luhan menggesekkan lutunya pada kejantanan besar kebanggan Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah sangat menegang. Otomatis Sehun pun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku, eoh?"

"Maksudmuhhh?" Luhan benar - benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun. Ia tak menyadari perbuatnnya yang semakin membuat adik Sehun menegang. Ia hanya memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi wanita polos yang ingin digagahi. Ditambah tatapan mata sayu Luhan yang syarat akan nafsu.

"Kau ingin kumakan ruapnya." Gumam Sehun. Lalu ia pun beralih pada leher Luhan. Menempelkan bibir dan hidungnya pada leher Luhan. Menyesap feromon yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Engghh... ahh.. ahhh... Sehun-ahh..." Desahan Luhan semakin tak terkendali ketika bibir tipis Sehun mulai menghisap dan menggigit kulit leher Luhan. Membuat sebuah tanda kepemilikan Sehun terhadap Luhan yang sangat kentara dengan lehernya yang putih mulus.

Seolah tak ingin pasif, tangan kanan Sehun pun bergerak masuk kedalam baju Luhan. Mengelus - elus nipple merah kecoklatan milik Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah sangat mengang. Menambah intensitas desahan Luhan yang tengah dilanda biraih tingkat tinggi.

Tak hanya sampai situ. Tangan kirinya pun tak mau kalah dalam menjamah tubuh Luhan. Hingga kini tangan kirinya berada di antara selangkangan Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggembung. Mengelusnya dan bahkan meremasnya dengan sedukatif.

Sehun melenyudahi aksinya menjamah leher mulus Luhan yang sekarang tidak bisa, bahkan tidak pantas dikatakan mulus. Bagaimana tidak? Terlalu banyak bercak keunguan yang sangat kentara di leher jenjang itu. Bahkan aku curiga. Sehun itu manusia yang sedang dilanda biraih atau vampir kelaparan?

Ia kembali menatap wajah Luhan. Ohhh... -bagi Sehun- ini bahkan beribu kali lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya masih sama. Tapi apa perlu aku jelaskan? Baiklah. Tubuhnya meliuk - liuk di penuhi keringat, rambutnya acak acakan, mukanya memerah menahan nafsu, bibir merahnya yang membengkak itu tak henti hentinya mendesahkan nama Sehun. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di sepanjang tubuhnya. Pipi Luhan merona merah dan matanya sayunya menggelap akibat nafsunya yang semakin melonjak naik.

Ia kembali melumat bibir menggoda itu dengan rakusnya. Melesakkan lidah lihainya kedalam mulut Luhan. Kembali mengeskplorai setiap inchinya. Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun untuk memberitahukan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Hingga ia melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Saranghaeyo ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua kini sudah melepaskan pakaian mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sudah polos tanpa selehai benang pun pada tubuhnya. Hanya keringat yang melapisi tubuh mereka.<p>

"Eunghhh... ahhh.. ahhh... sehuuunniehhh... owhh..." Lihatlah, kini Sehun sedang mengulum adik milik Luhan dengan sangat bernafsu. Luhan mencoba melihat Sehun dengan menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua sikunya. Hasilnya, pipinya merona merah melihat aksi Sehun yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Engghhh... akkhh... Sehuunnn.. yahh terussshh... engh enghh... ak-kuhh.. inginhhh... kel-SEHUUUUNNHHH!" Dengan diiringi pekikkan itu, cairan kental milik Luhan pun keluar dari kejantannya. Dan dengan senang hati Sehun menelan cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Baginya cairan kantal milik Luhan beribu kali lebih nikmat dari pada cairan - cairan milik wanita lain yang pernah ia rasakan. Gurih dan manis. (Reader : Lo pikir kuliner-_-)

Sehun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Entahlah,,, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia melumat bibir itu. Yang ia tahu, bibir itu begitu nikmat. Bagaikan heroin yang membuatnya kecanduan. Ingin selalu menikmati bibir manis itu. Tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedikitpun

"Huniehhh..." gumam Luhan saat Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya sehun sambil terus memandang iris menawan milik Luhan.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku milikmu Sehunhh..." Jawab Luhan lalu menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat hati seorang Oh Sehun menghangat. Begitu menyenangkan bagi Sehun saat ia dapat merasakan perasaan itu. Hatinya selalu beku saat ia di buang oleh kedua orang tuanya hanya karena masalah ekonomi. Bahkan saat itu, Sehun masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

Sehun cepat cepat menghilangkan kilasan masa lalunya. Di dunianya hanya ada Luhan. Hanya Luhan seorang yang mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Kemudia ia pun membalas senyuman Luhan. "Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Aku tau ini yang pertama untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Aku... mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Bisik Luhan. Dan mereka pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang bergejolak dengan hebatnya di hati mereka masing - masing.

"Enggmmpphhttt!" Pekik Luhan saat sebuah benda asing memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya. Namun Sehun terus saja melumat bibir Luhan. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan pada bagian bawahnya.

"Errhhhhmmmpp!" Pekikan Luhan semakin kencang saat tiga jari milik Sehun memasuki tubuhnya. Rasanya perih dan panas ketika ketiga jari itu keluar masuk tubuhnya dengan gerakkan zig - zag.

"Ennghhhh..." Pekikan kesakitan itu berganti dengan kenikmatan saat jari milik Sehun mengenai prostatnya. Membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih. Sehun menggeram pelan, ketika otot - otot dinding hole Luhan memijat jarinya dengan erat. Pasti sangat nikmat bila adik kecilnya -yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil- yang dipijat oleh dinding anal Luhan yang belum pernah dimasuki. Uhh... rasanya pasti sangat nikmat.

"Engghhh... engghhh Sehunn.. yahhh theree... faster Sehunaahh..." Gerakkan jari Sehun semakin intens. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengelurkan jarinya. Sehun terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati ekspresi kecewa pada wajah Luhan.

"Kenapa dikeluarkan?"

"Aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih padamu Lu. Mungkin ini sedikit sakit. Tapi aku jamin ini akan sangat nikmat. Bila kau kesakitan, gigit saja bahuku atau cakar saja tubuhku. Terserah kau ingin melakukan apa." Dan Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalnya.

Sehun menekukkan kedua kaki Luhan lalu membukanya dengan lebar. Ia sedikit mengocok juniornya hingga menegang sampai ke ukuran maksimal. Sebenrnya Luhan sedikit takut dengan ukuran junior Sehun yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Apakah junior sebesar itu bisa masuk ke lubangnya yang sangat sempit.

"Akkkkhh!" Pekik Luhan ketika ujung kejantanan Sehun telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun ia terus berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Maaf Lu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau boleh menjambakku atau apalah terserah." Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya ingin kesakitan ini cepat berakhir.

Jleeeeeebb...

"ARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Jeritan memilukan itu kembali keluar dari bibir Luhan saat Sehun menanamkan seluruh juniornya kedalam lubang Luhan dalam sekali hentakkan. Rasanya sangat perih dan sakit. Tubuhnya bagaikan dibelah dua oleh junior Sehun yang terlampau besar. Air matanya mengalir menahan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sehun sangat tidak tega melihat Luhan menangis. Apa lagi ini kerena dirinya. Sehun benar - benar mengutuk dirinya yang tak pernah bisa menahan nafsunya. Apakah ini salahnya yang tak bisa menahan nafsu atau salah tubuh Luhan yang terlampau nikmat?

Sehun menjilat air mata Luhan dengan lidahnya."Apa kau ingin ini dihentikan? Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Aku han-"

"Jangan! Bergeraklah Sehun."

Sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Luhan meringis kesakitan kerena belum terbisa dengan milik Sehun yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Engghh..." Sehun benar - benar tak tahan dengan kontraksi dinding lubang Luhan yang memijat juniornya dengan ketat. Ia semakin mempercepat genjotan juniornya di dalam lubang Luhan.

"Ahhhh! Di ssanahh Sehunhh.. ahhh..." Sehun menyeringai ketika ia mengenai sweetpot Luhan, ia terus menumbuk titik itu dengan intens. Membuat pria di bawahnya semakin mendesah dengan nikmat. Sungguh demi apapun, desahan Luhan merupakan melodi terindah dalam hidupnya yang suram.

Tangan kanannya beralih mengocok junior mungil Luhan yang telah menegang sempurna. Tempat tidur itu berdecit nyaring ketika gerakkan mereka semakin brutal. Desahan Luhan memenuhi ruangan luas tersebut. Membuat udara dingin menjadi terasa sangat panas dengan pergumulan mereka berdua. Jika saja kamar Luhan tak kedap suara, mungkin seluruh penghuni istana akan menghampiri mereka.

"Akkhhh... there sehuuunhhh... ohhh... terusshh.. fater sehunaahh..." Mendengar desahan Luhan yang erotis, Sehun semakin bersemangat menggenjot tubuhnya. Ia menyerang bahu Luhan. Menghisapnya dengan ganas. Kembali membuat tanda kepemilikannya pada tubuh Luhan. Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Memberikan akses lebih pada Sehun. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Memintanya untuk semakin memperdalam tusukkannya yang semakin menggila.

"Ahhh... sshh... ahh... akuuhhh... inginhh... kel-uarhh Sehunnhhh."

"Keluarkanlahhh Lu enghh enghh."

"Ahh ahh eemmhhh... akhh SEHUUUNNN!" Dan dengan itu cairan Luhan menyembur keluar mengenai perut dan dada Sehun yang berotot. Sebagian lagi mengenai perut Luhan dan tempat tidur.

Tubuh Luhan benar - benar lemas dengan pergumulan mereka yang sangat hebat. Ia hanya membiarkan Sehun yang masih mencoba meraih klimaksnya. Namun memang Sehun yang terlalu kuat, ia juga tak kunjung mencapai klimaksnya, hingga akhirnya libido Luhan kembali naik. Luhan kembali mendesahkan nama Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya. Ia menaikkan kedua kaki Luhan ke atas bahunya. Lalu kembali menusuk hole kemerahan milik Luhan.

"Eerrgghhh!" Geram Sehun saat Luhan mengetatkan holenya yang memang sudah sempit. Membantu Sehun mencapai organismenya. Sehun benar - benar gila dengan adiknya yang sudah mencapai ukuran maksimal. Urat - urat kejantanannya terlihat jelas yang menandakan ia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sehuuniehh... akuhh... inginhhh keluar lag-ihhh."

"Bersamahhh Luhhh..."

"SEHUUUNN"

"LUHAAANN"

Mereka pun mengelurkan sperma mereka bersamaan. Sehun mengeluarkan spremanya di dalam tubuh Luhan, dan sebagian lagi mengalir menuju pahanya karena terlalu banyak.

"Sangahae Xi Luhan. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo." Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"Nado Sehun,,, Nado Saranghaeyo Oh Sehun." Balas Luhan disertai dengan senyumannya yang mampu menghangatkan hati Sehun. Sehun pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Luhan. Melingkarkan tangannya dengan posesif pada pinggang ramping Luhan. Menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang memabukkan.

"Tidurlah Lu. Kau pasti lelah. Jaljayo." Sehun tak mendengar jawaban Luhan. Saat melihat wajah Luhan, ternyata ia telah tidur terlebih dahulu. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah damai Luhan saat tertidur. Ia mengecup pipi Luhan sejenak lalu kembali berbaring di sebelah Luhan dengan memelingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Luhan. Menyusulnya menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Sarangaheyo ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Secara perlahan sang surya mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Membagikan cahaya kehidupannya pada seluruh instrumen kehidupan di muka bumi. Ayam pejantan semakin semangat membangunkan para umat manusia ketika mendengar para burung berterbangan sambil bersiul merdu.<p>

"Ennghhh..." pria itu bergumam malas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menyerengit heran, saat ia meraba tempat tidur di sebelahnya, ia hanya menemukan sebuah bantal guling.

"Hanya mimpi yah?" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu saat ia tak menemukan siapapun di sebelahnya. Dengan malas - malasan Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, bermaksud ingin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"KYYYAAAAA! Akkkhhhh..." Luhan langsung menjerit saat mendapati tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Namun jeritannya tertahan saat bagian bawahnya terasa sangat perih.

"Akkkhhh.. appo." Gumam Luhan sambil mengelus butt-nya yang terasa sakit. "Jadi yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi ya?"

Semburat merah terpatri begitu kontras di pipinya yang putih mulus. Senyum itu merekah begitu indah di wajahnya yang rupawan. Tingkah Luhan bagaikan seorang gadis yang sedang dilamar sang pangeran pujaan hati. Tak sadarkah Luhan jika sedari tadi ada seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu ingin menerkam tubuhnya karena gemas melihat tingkah Luhan yang terlampau imut?

Tiba - tiba raut wajah Luhan kembali sendu saat melihat ke sebelahnya. Ia berharap Sehun berada di sampingnya saat ia terbangun. Tapi apa? Menurut Luhan, Sehun hanya memerlukan tubuhnya, setelah selesai, ia pun meninggalkan Luhan tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Dia hanya mempermainkanku..."

"Aku tak sebejat itu Xiao Lu." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Senyumnya yang semula merekah lebar langsung menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di antara selangkangan sehun.

"Sehunie... adikmu kenapa?"

Tap tap tap...

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah berjalan ke arah Luhan secara perlahan. Menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king size Luhan. Menaikkan dagu Luhan yang sedikit tertunduk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Adikku?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk polos.

"Ia merindukanmu."

Cupp...

Sehun menyatukan kembali kedua bibir mereka di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Melumatnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Tak ingin menyakiti sang pemilik bibir. Tanpa di minta pun Luhan membalas lumatan - lumatan yang diciptakan Sehun terhadap bibirnya.

Sehun menjilat - jilat belahan bibir Luhan meminta akses untuk masuk. Dengan senang hati Luhan membuka bibirnya, memepersilahkan lidah Sehun untuk mengeksplorasi setiap jengkal mulutnya. Lidah tak bertulang itu mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertarung.

Di lain sisi, Sehun menaikkan tubuh Luhan ke atas pangkuannya. Melingkarkan kedua kaki Luhan di pingganya. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Errggnghhhh!" Umpatan Luhan tertahan oleh ciuman mereka saat dua jari Sehun yang begitu panjang dan kokoh kembali memasuki holenya. Sehun begitu mendambakan hole kemerahan milik Luhan. Baginya hole itu sangat ketat dan rakus menghisap adiknya yang besar.

"Ennggghhh..." Kedua jari Sehun bergerak semakin cepat di dalam hole Luhan. Membuat Luhan menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Eunghhh..." Sekali lagi lenguhan Luhan kembali terdengar di sela - sela ciuman panas mereka, yang malah membuat adik Sehun semakin menegang. Ditambah lagi junior Luhan yang tak terbungkus bergesekkan dengan junior besar Sehun yang sudah sangat mengang.

Tok Tok Tok

"Eunghhh.. emphhtt! Sehmppt-hun!" Luhan terus mendorong dada Sehun untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Namun yang ada Sehun malah semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan. Tak rela melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

"Akkhhhh!" Pekik Sehun saat tiba - tiba Luhan meremas adik Sehun yang sudah sangat menegang. Luhan mengambil kesempatan itu dengan cepat. Ia langsung mendorong dada Sehun dan beranjak dari pangkuannya. Berlari ke arah gantungan baju, dan memakai mantel berbulu yang mampu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Termasuk lehernnya

Krieeettt...

Ckleeek

"Apa apa?" Tanya Luhan setelah kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Satu jam lagi anda akan memimpin rapat dengan para petinggi kerajaan."

"Baiklah, saya akan bersiap - siap."

"Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri." Panglima Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapn Luhan.

Huhhhh...

Saat di dalam kamarnya, ia melihat Sehun tengah berbaring di ranjangnnya sambil memperhatikan dirinya.

"Nugu?"

"Panglima Yunho. Ia bilang satu jam lagi aku harus memimpin rapat dengan para petinggi kerajaan." Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Namun tangannya malah ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku? Ia merindukanmu."

"Hahhh... itu urusanmu Oh Sehun. Salahmu sendiri yang pagi - pagi seperti ini sudah menyerangku."

"Kenapa salah adikku? Salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu nikmat Xiao Lu."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Kenapa, hem?" Sehun langsung membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Bermaksud ingin menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Namun Luhan malah menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Nikmati tubuhku sekarang dan kau akan meikmati tubuhku setahun kemudian, atau tahan nafsumu, dan aku akan menyerahkan diriku padamu selesai rapat?" Luhan melepaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah pangeran yang ter- ahhh salah. Baiklah Putri yang terhormat." Belum sempat Luhan protes, Sehun sudah membungkam Luhan dengan kecupan manisnya. Lalu berlari dan melompati balkon kamar Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Saranghaeyo ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sehun, kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju istana."<p>

"Memang bukan."

"Jadi? Kau ingin membawaku kemana Tuan Oh?"

"Diam dan lihatlah nanti!"

"Heii! Tak bisa begitu. Siapa tau kau membawaku ke ujung jurang, lalu mendorong tubuhku hingga hilang."

"Itu sama saja dengan aku bunuh diri Xiao Lu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Mwo?"

"Tak ada pengulangan!"

"Aishhh!"

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat lucu. Bagaikan seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

Sepanjang perjalan ia tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Masih kesal dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Masih terus mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun yang berada di belakangnya ingin segera melumat bibir plum itu. Meraupnya hingga rasa manisnya menghilang. Yah... walau sepengetahuannya rasa manis di bibir Luhan tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Kau marah?" Sehun melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Luhan sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Luhan. Sedangakn tangan kanannya tetap memegang tali kemudi kuda. Agar kuda tersebut berjalan pada jalurnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menunggangi kuda coklat milik Sehun. Luhan duduk di depan dan Sehun di belakangnya sambil memegang tali kendali kuda. Selesai rapat tadi, Sehun langsung mengajak Luhan kedalam hutan. Ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Luhan. Namun ia tak memberitahunya akan kemana, sehingga membuat Luhan kesal.

"Heiii... jawablah! Kau marah, hem?" Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Membuat sesuatu di tubuh Luhan melonjak drastis.

"Hentikan sifat mesummu itu Tuan Oh! Bagaimana pun aku ini yang memimpin kerajaan." Bentak Luhan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Yayaya! Baiklah Yang Mulia Putri Xi Luhan!"

"Yakkk!"

"Hahhahaahaa..."

Dan semilir angin, desiran daun pepohonan yang bergesekkan serta burung - burung yang berterbangan menjadi saksi cinta suci antara dua anak adam yang tak di takdirkan untuk bersama.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Sarangaheyo ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sampai." Ucap Sehun lalu ia turun dari kudanya. Kemudian membantu Luhan turun dari kuda coklat itu.<p>

"Kita di mana? Kenapa anginnya segar sekali?" Tanya Luhan sambil meraba - raba apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Yahh,,, karena memang saat ini mata Luhan ditutup oleh sebuah kain hitam yang terikat di kepalanya.

"Kau banyak tanya Luhan."

"Yaa! Jangan - jangan kau memang membawaku ke jurang?"

"Tidak. Kau percayakan padaku?"

Luhan hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun kemudia ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti.

"Baguslah." Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekejap. Ia menuntun Luhan sambil berjalan kaki. Kedua alis Luhan saling bertautan saat ia merasakan adanya ilalang - ilalang tinggi yang menyentuh kakinya. Setelah ilalang tersebut tak ada lagi, kini ia merasakan aroma musim semi memasukki indra penciumannya.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu."

Luhan meraih ikatan kain hitam yang ada di belakang kepanya. Membuka ikatan tersebut hingga kain hitam itu terlepas.

"Woaahhhhhh!" Gumam Luhan yang terkagum - kagum. Di depannya berjejer belasan jenis bunga dengan warna yang beragam. Bunga - bunga tersebut di kelilingi oleh belasan pohon dengan buah - buahan matang yang menggantung di rantingnya. Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon mangga.

"Sehunie, kau menemukan ini dari mana?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, namun pria mungil itu tetap menunggu. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut seperti mengingat suatu hal. "Saat itu aku sedang mencuri roti di pasar. Sialnya aku ketahuan lalu mereka mengejarku. Aku lari ke hutan dan menemukan tempat ini. Jadi setap aku lapar aku akan kemari."

"Ohh..." Luhan hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Ia kembali berlari ke tengah tengah rumpunan bungan - bunga tersebut. Menghirup aroma nectar yang memenuhi indra menciumannya.

"Eunggg? Wae Sehun?" Tanya Luhan saat menemuka Sehun sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah duduk di atas rerumputan. Luhan hanya menyerengitkan dahinya menatap Sehun.

"Duduklah. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pahanya. Menyuruh Luhan duduk di atas pahanya. Dengan sedikit canggung Luhan duduk di paha Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Kau taukan bagaimana hubungan kita?"

"Hemm... kenapa? Kau ingin berhenti?" Raut kecewa itu terlihat jelas di tatapan mata Luhan saat ia mengucapkannya.

"Anio." Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Luhan. "Aku berfikir kau yang akan meinggalkan aku."

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kau kan pangeran. Pasti banyak putri dari kerajaan lain yang menyukaimu. Dan tentu saja suatu saat nanti pangeran akan menikahi putri."

"Maka dari itu, kita rubah saja sejarah itu. Pangeran menikahi pengawalnya."

"Kau yakin ingin menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana jika raja dan ratu tidak merestui kita? Mungkin saja nanti aku di hukum mati oleh pihak kerajaan karena menikahimu."

"Aku akan menyusulmu."

"Kenapa kau ingin menyusulku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku..." Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap iris kecoklatan milik Sehun. "... tak ingin jauh darimu. Bahkan saat aku terlahir kembali, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Sarangahe Sehun-ahh." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Menyesap aroma tubuhnya. Mendengarkan setiap suara detak jantung Sehun yang mampu menenangkan fikirannya.

"Kau sungguh mencintaiku?" Sehun menarik dagu Luhan menatap kembali wajahnya. Luhan membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika semua itu terjadi, aku rela melakukannya asalkan kau tetap mencintaiku hingga akhir. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyusulku. Kau percayakan ada kehidupan setelah kematian?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Saat itu terjadi, kita akan kembali bersatu. Untuk saat ini. Kita nikmati cinta kita. Jangan fikirkan hal buruk yang terjadi besok, lusa atau kapanpun. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Xi luhan."

"Kau janji?"

"Janji! Kau boleh bunuh aku jika aku berbohong atau aku melupakanmu."

"Saranghae Oh Sehun."

"Nado Saranghae Xi Luhan."

Kedua bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Menyatukan setiap getaran - getaran cinta yang mengalir di setiap aliran darah mereka. Meminta kepada awan, bunga dan semilir angin untuk menjadi saksi. Bahwa cinta merka tulus dan suci. Hingga tak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan tali cinta di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Saranghaeyo ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pria itu menutup sebuah pintu besar yang memiliki ukiran yang sangat besar. Sebuah seringai kembali terpatri di wajahnya yang penuh dengan dendam.<p>

"Kau penyuka sesama jenis rupanya."

"Waktu bersenang - senangmu sebentar lagi akan berakhir!"

Ia pun kembali memakai topengnya dan berjalan menelusuri lorong - lorong istana dan menghilang di balik pintu besi bawah tanah

* * *

><p><strong>~~ To Be Continue ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyyyaaaaaaa! Akhirnya ap det juga Zhiyu. Maaf yah belakangan ini telat mulu. Susah banget dapat feelnya. Karena terlalu fokus dengan Popobawa. Zhiyu ga punya Lepi di rumah. Jadi mesti ke warnet dulu baru bisa ngepost. Biar hemat (pelit) jadi Zhiyu mesti ngepost sekali dua. Padahal Popobawa udah lama siapnya. Mianhae reader deul #bow~~~<p>

Disini full Hunhan moment. Maaf yah kalau NCnya ga sesuai yang di harapkan. Trus rada membosankan. Zhiyu ga ahli bikin gituan. Kan zhiyu mathih poloth. (Sehun : percaya pindah agama! | Zhiyu : Sehun gajinya di tunda!)

Di sini kan Hunhan moment semua. Trus liatkan yang paling akhir? Pasti taukan siapa orangnya itu? Udah kejawabkan siapa yang ngintip Luhan di kamar waktu itu? (Sehun : banyak tanya lu! | zhiyu : gaji Sehun di kurangi! | Sehun : Luluuuuu T_T)

Siap - siapin hati yah buat next chapter. Kemungkinan itu bakal nguras hati kalian. Bikin kesel pengen ngebunuh orang.

Makasih buat reader deul yang masih setia buat ngebaca fanfic Zhiyu yang ga seberapa ini. Yang makin lama makin ancur ga jelas. Makasih juga buat siders yang udah naikin view fanfic zhiyu.

**Big Thanks to :**

**| xiaolu odult | 71088wolf | fuawaliyaah | Guest | Riyoung17 | ferinarefina | zoldyk | Ami Yuzu | Se and Lu | Oh SeRa Land | HyunRa | kim heeki | hunhanminute | Lu | CuteManlydeer | HunHanCherry1220 | Kim Eun Seob | Vita Williona Venus| DiraLeeXiOh | ranidwiutari | Sulvss | Hayashi Hana-chan | RZHH 261220 | lisnana1 | hwangpark106 | arr | Rly. | ohsehun79 | junia angel |**

**KAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAA YOROBUN!**

Semoga chap ini ga terlalu buruk. Jujur Zhiyu ga percaya diri buat ngepostnya. Zhiyu merasa makin kesini, fanfic yang Zhiyu bikin jadi makin jelek T_T. Tapi ini udah telat banget. Numpuk dosa jadinya. Yahh... post ajalah daripada kepikiran terus. Okee... see you next chapter. Mudah - mudahan Zhiyu bisa up date tepat waktu. Ga telat kayak gini. Maaf bangettt... Mianhaeee...

**See You...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Again, Pleasee...**


	11. Chapter 10 : Uncovered

_Pria itu menutup sebuah pintu besar yang memiliki ukiran yang sangat besar. Sebuah seringai kembali terpatri di wajahnya yang penuh dengan dendam._

_"Kau penyuka sesama jenis rupanya."_

_"Waktu bersenang - senangmu sebentar lagi akan berakhir!"_

Ia pun kembali memakai topengnya dan berjalan menelusuri lorong - lorong istana dan menghilang di balik pintu besi bawah tanah

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Uncovered ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu<p>

Title : My Private Guard

Chap : Chap 10 : Uncovered

Genre : Angst, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : M

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

Pair : Hunhan, Kaisoo & Baekyeol

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini asli dari pemikiran saya yang absurd. Tokoh yang ada hanya milik Tuhan dan saya hanya meminjam karakter, fisik dan nama. Bila ada kesamaaan,,, mungkin kita jodoh? #ngaur-_-

**Oh Zhiyu Lu**

**Persant**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uncovered**

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Uncovered ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Musim semi tahun ini begitu indah. Bunga - bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Membuat para lebah berbondong - bondong menghisap nektar yang terdapat didalam bunga. Tak terkecuali juga kupu - kupu yang mengepakkan sayap indahnya kesana - kemari. Dan pemandangan itulah yang membuat senyuman Luhan semakin mengembang.<p>

Di pagi yang sejuk ini, Luhan tak memiliki tugas apapun. Ia hanya mengahabiskan waktunya dengan duduk bersantai di taman belakang istana. Menghirup udara khas musim semi yang begitu menyejukkan. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada kursi, menghayati indahnya musim semi pagi ini.

Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya ketika melihat sosok bertubuh tegap di balik pohon sedang berbincang dengan salah sorang pengawal istana. Gerak - gerik kedua orang itu sangat mencurigakan, karena sedari tadi mereka terus melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Seperti memastikan sesuatu.

Secara perlahan ia pun bangkit dari posisinya. Berjalan mengendap - endap ke arah sosok itu. Hingga kini posisinya sedang merunduk di balik semak semak. Ia kenal betul dengan pria itu. Namun ia tak yakin. Sosok bertubuh tegap itu membelakangi Luhan sedangkan pengawal itu memakai pelindung kepala yang biasanya digunakan para pengawal saat sedang perang.

Sedikit lagi hingga Luhan bisa menggapai sosok itu. Dan...

"Pangeran?"

"Mwo!?" Kejut Luhan ketika Sehun menegurnya. Tingakah Luhan yang cukup aneh itu mengundang pertanyaan di benak Sehun yang kebetulan sedang melintasi taman istana.

"Aisshh... kenapa kau mengagetkanku Sehun?! Merunduk!" Bisik Luhan sambil menekan bahu Sehun kebawah. Bersembunyi di balik semak - semak agar tak ketahuan dua orang itu. Namun, saat ia kembali melihat ke arah pohon itu, ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Arggghh... pasti ketahuan." Kesal Luhan

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Sehun selembut mungkin. Ia tak ingin terkena semburan amarah Luhan. Walaupun tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, tapi ia sadar Luhan kesal kerena ia telah mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Hahh..." Luhan mendesah berat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia seperti tertekan. "Aku tak yakin, tapi tadi aku melihat Tao sedang berbincang dengan seorang pengawal di sana."

"Mwo? Kau pasti sedang berhalusinasi Lu. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Mereka sedang di penjara di ruang bawah tanah. Dan mendapat penjagaan ketat sebelum hari pemenggalan mereka dilangsungkan. Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu. Mungkin kau lelah karena kegiatan kita tadi malam."

_Plakkkk_

Satu jitakkan menendarat di kepala belakang Sehun. Membuat si pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan merusak pagiku yang indah ini dengan fikiran kotormu itu!" Ucap Luhan lalu bangkit dari posisinya, namun tangannya malah di tarik oleh Sehun hingga ia terduduk di pangkuan Sehun. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan sejenak. Membuat semburat merah tercipta di kedua pipi mulusnya

"Tapi kau menyukainyakan Lu?"

"Kau gila!" Umpat Luhan lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat mirip dengan tingkah seorang gadis yang sedang dilanda kasmaran.

Sungguh demi apapun, ia begitu mencintai sosok mungil itu. Ia tau semua ini salah. Mereka berdua salah, cintanya salah dan hatinya yang begitu mencintai Luhan juga salah.

Namun apa daya, ia tak kuasa menahan gejolak hatinya. Hati kecilnya selalu memberontak, memaksa dirinya untuk menggapai sosok itu walalu ini semua dapat membunuhnya. Ia hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaannya. Selama ini ia tak pernah merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Jadi,,, biarlah ia berbahagia sejenak walau ini semua salah.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Uncovered ~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokk tokk... Tokk tokk...<em>

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Pengawal itu menundukkan tubuhnya sebelum berbicara. "Apakah pangeran tidak ingin melihat proses pemenggalan? Untuk memastikan jika mereka telah benar - benar meninggal."

"Tidak. Saya sedang kurang sehat. Tolong sampaikan ucapan maaf saya pada Panglima Yunho karena tak bisa mengikuti proses pemenggalan." Wajahnya yang pucat berusaha tersenyum membalas pertanyaan pengawal itu.

"Baiklah hamba akan sampaikan kepada Panglima Yunho bahwa Pangeran tidak dapat hadir dalam proses pemenggalan. Hamba mohon undur diri." Luhan mengangguk pertanda setuju. Pengawal itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan kembali memasukki kamarnya. Menutup pintu itu dengan rapat lalu bersandar pada daun pintu sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya, tepat di atas organ jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mwo?!" Sentak Luhan.

Luhan sangat terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari tempat tidurnya. Di sana ia melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur Luhan sambil menatap Luhan dengan heran. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Tadi ada seorang pengawal yang mengajakku untuk melihat proses pemenggalan Tao dan ibunya."

"Bukan, bukan itu yang aku tanya. Kenapa kau tak ingin ikut? Bukankah dengan mengikuti proses itu, kau bisa memastikan bahwa mereka telah mati. Dan tak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu hidupmu." Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan. Hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan pria mungil itu. Menatap pria itu jauh ke dalam matanya.

"Emmm... aku hanya takut."

"Takut?" Dahinya berkerut dengan pernyataan Luhan. "Kau takut dengan yang berbau penyiksaan atau kau mungkin takut darah?"

"Bukan! Aku takut dengan mereka."

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu untuk menlindungimu jika mereka lepas kendali dan berbalik menyakitimu."

"Bukan itu yang aku takutkan. Jika melihat mereka, aku mengingat saat dulu mereka menyiksaku. Aku seperti... terauma."

"Kemarilah..." Luhan mendekati Sehun. Memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Mendengarkan irama jantung Sehun yang mampu menenangkan jiwanya bagai lantunan musik klasik.

Sehun membalas pelukkan Luhan dengan erat. Sebisa mungkin membuat Luhan nyaman berada di pelukkannya. Menenangkan jiwanya yang sedang terguncang.

"Tenanglah. Akan aku pastikan mereka tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Mereka akan segera pergi dari hidupmu. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggumu Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh tegap itu. Hanya pelukkan Sehun yang mampu membuatnya nyaman, hangat dan merasa terlindungi.

Setelah tenang, Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya. Menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum dengan tulus padanya.

"Sarangahe Oh Sehun."

"Nado Sarangahe Xiao Lu."

Mereka kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Manyatukan hati mereka masih - masing. Saling melumat satu sama lain dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tanpa ada sedikitpun nafsu yang tersirat. Mencoba menyampaikan betapa besarnya cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Meremas rambut Sehun guna menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan sangat posesif. Entahlah,,, ia merasakan jika ini waktu terakhirnya dapat sedekat ini dengan Luhan.

Biarlah...

Biarlah mereka merasakan indahnya dunia ini. Saling berbagi kehangat. Saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sebelum semuanya...

Benar - benar berakhir...

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Uncovered ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Seluruh pengawal berbaris di depan pagar istana. Mengelilingi jalan masuk menuju istana guna menyambut kedatangan sang raja penguasa Kerajaan Phoenix bersama sang ratu.<p>

Tak ada yang spesial dalam penyambutan kepulangan sang raja. Dikarenakan sang raja yang pulang kekediamannya secara mendadak tanpa pemberutahuan sebelumnya. Hanya ada para pengawal yang berbaris tegap, serta tiupan terompet yang mengiringi langkah sang raja dan ratunya memasukki istana.

"Di mana Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Panglima Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pangeran sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia berkata bahwa ia dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Apa perlu hamba panggilkan pangeran Yang Mulia?" Tanya Panglima Yunho.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Biarlah ia beristirahat. Mungkin ia lelah karena terlalu banyak beban yang ia tanggung saat aku pergi."

"Baiklah." Panglima Yunho pun mangangguk paham.

"Apa semua persiapan pemenggalan telah selesai?"

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai Yang Mulia. Hanya tinggal pelaksanaannya saja. Apa anda ingin melihat pelaksanaannya? Untuk memastikan bahwa mereka benar - benar telah meninggal."

"Bagaimana Baekie? Apa kau ingin melihat pelaksanaanya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada sang suami. "Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun suamiku akan pergi." Jawabnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku pun ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka." Panglima Yunho pun mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Di mana proses pemenggalan di laksanakan.

Di sana seluruh pengawal mengelilingi sebuah alat yang memiliki pisau besar nan runcing. Di pojok ruangan tiga orang pengawal sedang memegang Tao, Lay dan Suho dengan erat. Berjaga - jaga agar mereka tak melarikan diri.

"Laksanakan!" Ucap Chanyeol lalu seorang pengawal yang memegang Tao, menyeretnya ke tengah - tengah ruangan itu. Di mana alat pemenggal itu berada.

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang jika di bandingkan dengan Lay dan Suho. Seperti tak mempunyai masalah apapun. Padahal sebentar lagi pisau besar yang berada di atasnya akan menghantam lehernya. Memisahkan antara leher dan tubuhnya hingga tak bernyawa.

Mereka memposisikan leher Tao di tempat yang telah di sediakan. Di sisi lain, seorang pengawal tengah memegang tali yang tersambung dengan pisau pemenggalnya.

"Apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum kematianmu?" Tanya panglima Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin raja keparat ini pergi ke kamar anaknya yang lamah itu." Ucap Tao dengan nada dingin seolah - olah menghina sang raja. Tak tahukah ia sedang berbica kepada siapa?

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Panglima Yunho.

"Mengapa kau menginginkanku pergi ke kamar Luhan? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Bingung Chanyeol.

"Kau akan tau di sana. Lebih baik jika kau mendatangi anak lemah itu sekarang juga di kamarnya, sebelum pertunjukkan itu selesai. Dan kau akan tahu apa yang di lakukan anak lemah itu selama kau pergi. Satu lagi, jangan kau ketuk pintunya. Langsung masuk saja ke dalam. Dan kau akan terkejut. Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang telah anaknya lakukan. Tapi hatinya berkata itu merupan suatu hal buruk.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Luhan dengan diiringi beberapa pengawal di belakangnya. Sedangkan sang ratu berada di sebelahnya. Berusaha mengimbangi langkah sang raja yang terlampau cepat.

Pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu terus berkecambuk di dalam fikirannya. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Tao? Apa yang tengah di lakukan anak semata wayangnya itu ketika mereka pergi?

Ia sangat khawatir. Terlebih lagi melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang begitu mengerikan. Pasti Luhan akan diberikan hukuman yang sangat berat olehnya.

Ia tak akan tega. Bagaimanapun Luhan lahir dari rahimnya. Anak kandungnya. Darah dagingnya. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan rela Luhan disakiti oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol yang naik turun dengan cepat. Emosi itu begitu kentara di wajahnya yang mulai menua. Berusaha menenangkan sang suami agar tak bersikap gegabah.

"Suamiku, apapun yang terjadi, daku mohon tenanglah. Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Jangan berikan ia hukuman yang terlalu berat. Ia anak kita satu - sarunya." Ucap Baekhyun selembut mungkin.

Chanyeol sedikit tenang dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Wanita itu selalu memiliki aura kelembutan yang mampu meluluhkan hati Chanyeol yang begitu keras. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Menunjukkan pada wanita itu bahwa ia telah tenang.

Chanyeol membuka pintu berukiran indah di hadapannya itu dengan kunci cadangan yang ia simpan. Secara perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

_**"Ahhh.. sshhh.. ohhh... Ssehunhhh... yahh... di situhh.. engghhh..."**_

Baru sejengkal Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Luhan, namun suara - suara desahan itu langsung memasukki indra pendengarannya.

Emosinya kembali menaik drastis. Bahkan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Wajahnya benar - benar merah menahan emosi. Giginya bergeletuk seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menegang.

_BRAAAAKKKK!_

Baekhyun sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Demi apapun, ia tak ingin melihat ini semua. Ia sangat kecewa melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan putranya sendiri.

Luhan, sang putra mahkota Kerajaan Phoenix sedang tergeletak tak berdaya tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Di tambah lagi seorang pengawal yang pada kenyataannya berada di drajat yang paling rendah sedang berada di atasnya. Tanpa sehelai pakaian pun sedang menusukkan kejantanannya ke lubang anal milik Luhan.

Sehun mengentikan tusukkan kejantanannya pada hole Luhan, sedangkan Luhan berhenti mendeasah. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sang appa memergokki kegiatannya bersama Sehun.

"LUHAN!"

Ia tahu ini sangat salah. Ini semua gila. Namun ia tak bisa. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa membuang cinta yang telah mereka pendam. Semua berjalan apa adanya bagaikan air. Mempercayakan semuanya pada kekuatan cinta mereka.

Mereka hanya melihat kebahagian dari kesalahan yang telah mereka lakukan. Tak memperdulikan hal buruk apapun yang dapat menimpa mereka suatu saat nanti.

Dan tibalah saatnya. Saat di mana kejadian buruk yang selalu mereka takuti akhirnya terjadi. Hanya menunggu takdir yang mau memberikan sedikit saja keajaibannya pada mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Uncovered ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau Gila Xi Luhan. Kau sadar siapa kau. Kau namja dan dia pun namja. Kau pikir kau bisa melupakan itu. Ingat! Kau seorang pangeran. Kau tidak mungkin mencontohkan hal itu didepan semua rakyat Kerajaan Phoenix ini. Kalaupun ia seorang yeoja, appa tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian, karena ia berasal dari rakyat jelata, bukan dari kalangan bermata biru seperti kita!"<p>

"Tapi aku mencintainya appa."

"Cinta kau bilang?! KAU MENCINTAI SEORANG PRIA?! Dimana otakmu Luhan?!"

"Aku tahu ini semua salah. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya."

_Plaaakkk!_

Sebuah tamparan yang teramat keras mendarat di pipi Luhan hingga membuat ia terjatuh. Namun sebelum tubuh mungil itu benar - benar menyentuh dinginnya lantai marmer, di sebelahnya sudah ada Sehun yang langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya Yang Mulia tak bersiakap sekasar itu kepada putra anda." Ucap Sehun dingin. Sungguh, jika tak mengingat posisi Chanyeol yang merupakan raja sekaligus ayah dari Luhan, sudah pasti pria itu telah tewas di tangan Sehun. Ia tak akan pernah rela siapapun menyakiti Luhannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kau hanya seorang pengawal. Tak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku!"

"Aku berada di sini untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Pangeran Luhan, sudah seharusnya aku menjaganya."

"Dasar tak punya sopan santun! Pengawal! Masukkan manusia tak berguna ini ke dalam penjara bawah tanah!"

"Siap!"

"LEPASS! KEPARAT KALIAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dua orang pengawal itu menarik tangan Sehun untuk dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah. Sehun terus memberontak untuk melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pengawal itu. Namun sia - sia. Kedua tangannya di pegang terlampau erat oleh kedua pengawal itu, di tambah lagi ia tak mempunyai persiapan apapun. Membuatnya tak dapat berkutik dari jeratan pengawal itu.

"Aku perintahkan kalian untuk melepaskan Sehun!" Sentak Luhan.

"Aku rajanya di sini! Dengarkan aku maka kalian akan selamat!" Dan kedua pengawal itu tak memperdulikan apapun yang diucapkan Luhan pada mereka. Mereka terus menarik Sehun menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Tidak hanya dua. Kini ada empat pengawal yang menarik Sehun menuju penjara bawah tanah. Mereka berdua terlalu lelah menangani Sehun yang begitu kuat.

"Lepaskan Sehuuun!" Luhan berusaha menarik tubuh Sehun dari cengkraman pengawal bertubuh tegap itu. Walau ia tahu, tubuh mungilnya itu tak akan membantu apapun. Namun ia tetap berusaha.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?! Bawa Luhan menuju kamarnya!" Dan dua orang pengawal lainnya menarik tubuh Luhan menjauh dari Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu keras kepada putraku! Chanyeol!" Jerit Baekhyun yang tak terima dengan sikap para pengawal itu terhadap Luhan. Terlebih lagi pada sang suami yang merencanakan semua ini.

"Kita harus melakukan ini Baekhyun. Ini akan sangat berpengaruh terhadap Kerajaan Phoenix. Siapa yang akan memerintah kerajaan ini jika Luhan tak memiliki seorang anak dari seorang wanita. Ia tak akan mempunyai anak jika hubungan mereka terus berlanjut."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini. Kau menyakiti anak kita satu - satunya Chanyeol. Aku tak terima putraku diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Sikapnya yang keterlaluan itu yang menuntutku untuk berlaku kasar padanya. Kau tenang saja. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikkan Luhan. Ia benar - benar telah melencenga dari ajaran agama kita." Chanyeol pun pergi mengikuti pengawal yang tengah menyeret tubuh Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sehuuuuunnn!" Jerit Luhan sambil berusaha melihat kebelakangnya, di mana ada empat orang pengawal yang sedang menarik Sehun menuju ke arah yang berlainan dengan kamar Luhan.

"Luhaann! LEPASKAN AKU! KEPARAT KALIAN!"

"Diam kau!" Ucap seorang pengawal lalu memukul tengkuk Sehun dengan sikunya hingga ia jatuh pingasan.

"SEHUUUUN! PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN! LEPAS!"

_Bruuuukkk_

_Blammm_

Kedua pengawal itu menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjangnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Luhan,,, kali ini kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kau tahukan seharusnya pria itu menikah dengan wanita, buka dengan pria."

"Aku tak perduli dengan hal itu! Aku mau bersama Sehun appa. Jebal!"

"Kemana semua ilmu yang kau terima Luhan?! Kenapa sikapmu itu seperti rakyat jelata yang tak mempunyai tata krama. Apa ini semua karena pemuda bodoh itu hah?!"

"Jangan sebut Sehun bodoh appa. Hanya dia yang mengeti diriku. Dia yang selalu menemaniku selagi kalian berdua sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan. Dia bahkan hampir mati dua kali hanya demi melindungiku appa."

"Kau buta Luhan! Dia melakukan itu karena itu memang sudah tugasnya. Dia sudah berada di bawah sumpah untuk melindungimu walau harus gugur sekalipun!"

"Appa... jebal..."

"Tidak Lu-"

_Tokk... tokk... tokk..._

"Masuk!"

"Maaf mengganggu anda Yang Mulia. Apakah tadi Yang Mulia memanggil hamba?" Tanya Panglima Yunho yang sebelumnya telah menunduk hormat pada Chanyeol.

"Iya. Tolong siapkan alat pemenggal untuk manusia tak berguna itu. Besok pagi juga ia harus mati. Aku tak mau anakku bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Siap!"

"APPA!"

Panglima Yunho pun pergi dari kamar itu, sedangkan Luhan berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Bersujud di hadapan sang ayah memohon agar ia membebaskan Sehun dari hukumannya.

"Appa,,, aku mohon padamu. Jangan lakukan ini padanya. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti kemauan kalian. Aku tak pernah membatah apa kemauan kalian. Tapi kali ini aku mohon appa. Jangan menghukum Sehun dengan hukuman penggal. Aku janji tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi Sehun harus dihukum penggal. Tak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanku!" Tegas Chanyeol lalu ia pun menepis tangan Luhan dari kakinya kemudian ia berlalu dari kamar itu. Menutup pintu kamar Luhan lalu menguncinya dari luar.

"APPA! BUKA APPA. KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! APPA!"

_DOKK DOOKK DOKKK._

Seburuk apapun anak itu, seorang ibu tak akan tega melihat anaknya yang tersiksa. Begitupun yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Ia tengah menyaksikan kekejaman suaminya terhadap anaknya dari balik dinding. Tangisannya semakin menjadi - jadi seiring dengan jeritan Luhan yang semakin membabi buta.

"SIAPAPUN KUMOHON! Hikss... BUKA PINTUNYA!"

_DOKK DOKK DOKKK!_

Luhan terus memohon sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan brutal. Meminta sedikit saja belas kasihan dari sang appa. Namun hingga setengah jam berlalu, pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka oleh Chanyeol.

Ia lelah. Bahkan tangannya sudah memar - memar karena sedari tadi menggedor pintu kayu jati itu. Suaranya habis karena berteriak memanggil sang appa yang tak kunjung datang.

"Appa... jebal..." Suaranya semakin melemah. Bahkan seperti sebuah bisikkan. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Walalu sakit, ia masih terus menggedor pintu itu.

"Sehun..." Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Ia tak sanggup dengan semua ini. Masalah ini begitu berat baginya.

Baru kali ini Luhan menangis sehebat ini. Air matanya terlalu banyak mengalir keluar hingga tak ada lagi yang mampu menetes. Matanya membengkak. Wajahnya benar - benar kusut. Bagai tak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Mianhae Sehun..."

* * *

><p>~~ Uncovered ~~<p>

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga malam. Namun wanita paruh baya itu masih terjaga. Ia terus bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Sesekali ia melirik sang suami yang telah melayang jauh dalam mimpinya.<p>

"Aku harus!" Ucapnya mantap lalu ia pun bernjak dari ranjangnya lalu mengambil sebuah kunci yang berada di atas nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya setelah memeriksa bahwa suaminya benar - benar telah tertidur.

Suasana istana sangat sepi karena ini menang jamnya untuk tidur. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang pengawal yang berkeliaran menjaga keamanan istana.

Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun mengendap - endap menuju kamar Luhan. Chanyeol sangat murka bila ada yang membantah keputusannya. Dan ia tak mau jika itu terjadi. Sesampainya di sana, ia membuka kamar Luhan dengan kunci yang ia bawa.

Pintu kamar Luhan tak bisa dibuka sepenuhnya, karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pintu itu dari dalam. Saat melihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka, betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat Luhan terkapar lemah tak berdaya di balik pintu.

Baekhyun pun memaksakan tubuh rampingnya untuk masuk ke kamar Luhan melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka lalu menguncinya kembali. Tak ingin ada seorang pengawal pun tahu keberadaanya. Ia bersimpuh di sebelah Luhan. Meletakkan kepala Luhan di atas pahanya.

"Lu... Luhan... bangun sayang. Luhan!" Panik Baekhyun sambil menepuk pipi Luhan agar ia terbangun.

"Luhan... eomma mohon. Bangunlah sayang..." Mohon Baekhyun. Ia memeluk kepala Luhan dengan erat. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi darah dagingnya ini. Ia tak akan rela jika suatu hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Eomma..." bisik Luhan lirih. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Namun suara itu mampu ditangkap Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Lu... kau sadar sayang? Maafkan eomma dan appa."

"Sehun..."

Wajah Baekhyun yang semula berbinar bahagia, kini kembali murung. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini.

"Maaf Luhan... eomma tak mampu melakukan apapun."

"Aku mohon eomma, jangan biarkan appa melakukan itu."

"Eomma tak bisa Luhan. Keputusan appamu itu mutlak. Tak bisa dibantah Lu. Ini juga demi kebaikkanmu. Kau sudah dewasa. Eomma yakin kau bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan yang buruk Lu. Dan yang telah kau lakukan ini merupakan suatu yang yang sangat buruk."

"Tapi aku menyayanginya eomma."

"Hahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah berat. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia tak mungkin membatalkan rencana Chanyeol. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga tak tega melihat Luhan yang terus memohon padanya.

"Eomma tak bisa membantah appamu. Tapi eomma bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya." Luhan spontan menatap wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata eommanya.

"Jinja eomma?"

"Ne. Sekarang bangunlah. Berikan senyumanmu pada eomma. Eomma tak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Kau bagaikan mayat hidup."

"Eomma,,, aku menyayangimu." Luhan tersenyum begitu indah dan tulus, tanpa ada unsur keterpaksaan. Ia menghambur dalam pelukkan Baekhyun. Mencari kehangatan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan lagi karena kegitan wanita itu yang begitu padat.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan putra semata wayangnya ini. Mencium pucuk kepala Luhan agar ia semakin tenang.

"Kajja!" Ajak Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukkannya. Luhan pun mengangguk lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Luhan. Berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah dengan mengendap - endap.

"Pangeran dan Yang Mulia Ratu, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Yahh... memang sih masih telat. Setidaknya ga setelat yang sebelumnya. Dan chapter 11 menjadi endingnya.<p>

Zhiyu jamin chapter 11 ga akan telat up date. Soalnya Chapter 11 udah selesai, tinggal di edit aja. Zhiyu bakalan up date tuh FF kalau reviewnya udah sesuai target. Sebenarnya Chap 10 dan 11 mau Zhiyu gabungin. Tapi panjang kali.

Kalau popobawa mungkin bakalan agak lama. Soalnya Zhiyu bingung mau bikin hard sexs, atau engga. Ohhh... baca FF one shot Zhiyu yah. Judulnya Pray. Khusus untuk ulang tahunnya Sehun dan Luhan.

**Big Thanks to :**

**| fuawaliyaah | luluna99 | Ami Yuzu | Hyelin | Vira Williona Venus | Kim Eun Sob | Kim Heeki | Hayashi Hana-chan | DiraLeeXiOh |71088wolf | Oh SeRa Land |CuteManlydeer | Ohsehun79 | junia angel | | xiaolu odult | younlaycious88 | | rachel | overdoseyeah | Kim YeHyun | HunHanCherry1220 | Oh XiXian | Hwangpark106 | xoxowolf | RZHH 261220 |Ryl. | hunhanminute | JJBaMberTreejeeJaskapros|**

Makasih yah udah mau ngereview fanfic Zhiyu yang ga seberapa ini. Makasih juga para siders yang buat views Fanfic ini bertambah. Zhiyu harap kalian tobat.

Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam fanfic ini. Kurang nyaman dibaca atau tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan. Zhiyu masih pemula yang membutuhkan kritik dan saran kalian. Akan Zhiyu terima dengan senang hati.

Itu aja Autor note Zhiyu -yang sangat panjang-. Jangan lupa review.

**KAMSAHAMNIDA YOROBUN!**

**REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE...**


	12. Chapter 11 : End Our Life

**"Kajja!" Ajak Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukkannya. Luhan pun mengangguk lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Luhan. Berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah dengan mengendap - endap. **

**"Pangeran dan Yang Mulia Ratu, apa yang kalian lakukan?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~ End Our Life ~~**

* * *

><p>Auhtor : Oh Zhiyulu ( oh_zhiyu_lu)<p>

Title : My Private Guard

Chap : Chap 11 : End Our Life

Genre : Angst, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen- ai, Boy X Boy, Genderswitch, OOC

Ratting : M

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

Pair : Hunhan, Kaisoo & Baekyeol

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini asli dari pemikiran saya yang absurd. Tokoh yang ada hanya milik Tuhan dan saya hanya meminjam karakter, fisik dan nama. Bila ada kesamaaan,,, mungkin kita jodoh? #ngaur-_-

**Oh Zhiyu Lu**

**Presant**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~ End Our Life ~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disarankan baca fic ini sambil dengar lagu Super Junior Strom.<strong>_

"Jong In?" Luhan sedikit bernafas lega ketika ia tahu bahwa pengawal yang menegurnya adalah Jong In. Setidaknya ia bisa mengancam pengawal muda ini untuk tutup mulut.

"Apa yang Yang Mulia Ratu dan Pangeran lakukan tengah malam seperti ini. Apa pangeran ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?" Tanya Jong In hati - hati. Ia tahu dengan sangat jelas apa yang terjadi di antara sahabat dan majikannya itu. Tak ingin membuat majikannya kembali menjerit histeris seperti tadi siang.

"Ku mohon Jong In." Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan lututnya sebagai tumpuannya tepat di hadapan Jong In. Memohon kepada pengawalpun akan ia lakukan asalkan ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Astaga Lu! Kau tak harus melakukan itu!" Sentak Baekhyun ketika mendapati anak semata wayangnya tengah bersujud di hadapan pengawal yang status derajatnya sangat jauh di atas dirinya.

"Ku mohon Jong In. Jangan berutahu siapapun. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sebentar saja. Tak akan lama. Aku takut jika setelah ini aku tak bisa bertemu dengan dirinya." Dan setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata rusanya.

Jong In tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika sang Pangeran yang selalu di agung - agungkan kini bersujud di hadapannya hanya karena sebuah perasaan tabu bernamakan cinta.

"Anda tak perlu melakukan itu pangeran." Ucap Jong In sambil membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. "Saya tidak akan memberitahukan pada siapapun. Bahkan saya akan membantu anda untuk bertemu Sehun."

Luhan langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Kai. "Jinjja?" Tanyanya memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya tadi bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

"Tentu. Hamba ingin membalas kebaikan pangeran karena telah mendukung hubungan hamba dengan Kyungsoo. Pengeran selalu melindungi hubungan kami jika ada yang ingin melaporkan hubungan kami kepada raja. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak pangeran." Jong In membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai rasa terima kasihnya kepada Luhan.

"Terima kasih Jong In." Luhan menyeka air matanya melihat Jong In. Ia terharu ternyata masih ada orang yang ingin membantu sikapnya yang -dianggap orang lain- menjijikan. "Kebaikkanmu akan selalu aku ingat."

Kau dan kyungsoo?" Luhan dan Jong In tersentak kaget ketika baru menyadari masih ada Baekhyun di sana.

"Begini eomma,,, eummm dia dan ee..."

"Maaf Yang Mulia Ratu,,, saya dan Pangeran eumm kami hanyaa.."

"Sudahlah. Karena kau telah berbaik hati ingin membantu Luhan, aku tak akan mempermasalahkan tentang hubungamu itu. Lagi pula yang membuat peraturan itu suamiku. Bukan aku. Aku tak setega itu menghancurkan hubungamu." Luhan dan Jong In bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Besyukur karena ratu ini memiliki hati yang sangat mulia.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ruang bawah tanah. Sebelum mata hari terbit."

Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke ruangan bawah tanah dengan mengendap - endapa. Butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Karena penjagaan di ruangan itu semakin di perketat dengan adanya Sehun di dalam sana.

"Eomma... ottokhe?" Tanya Luhan yang putua asa melihat para pengawal itu yang yak kunjung lelah menjaga pintu ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Eomma akan mengalihkan mereka, kau dan Jong In masuk kedalam. Jangan sampai ketahuan." Walau ragu, Luhan tetap menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usul Baekhyun.

"Tolong jaga anakku yah?"

"Siap yang mulia." Jong In membungkukkan tubuhnya menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun

Baekhyun sedikit merapikan penampilannya lalu berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju dua orang pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu ruang bawah tanah.

"Selamat malam yang mulia ratu." ucap mereka lalu membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun.

"Iya selamat malam. Bagaiman keadaan tahanan yang akan di hukum nanti pagi. Apa semuanya aman?"

"Semua aman yang mulia ratu. Proses pemenggalannya akan di langsungkan di lapangan istana."

"Kanapa tidak di ruang bawah tanah saja seperti biasanya?" Baekhyun memberikan kode pada Luhan dan Jong In melalu tangannya. Lalu secara pelan - pelan mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa diketahui pengawal lain. Menelusuri lorong - lorong gelap nan pengap. Hanya ada obor yang menempel pada dinding sebagai alat penerangan.

Luhan terus mengikuti kemanapun kaki Jong In melangkah. Belok kanan, belok kiri, turun, naik belok lagi. Sungguh appanya memang sangat berniat ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Semakin dalam mereka memasukki ruangan itu, maka pencahayaannya pun semakin redup. Begitu juga dengan debaran jantung Luhan yang semakin kencang. Hatinya sudah sangat tak sabar bertemu dengan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya ia berada di ujung lorong itu

Jong In berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. "Di sini pangeran. Hamba kesana dulu agar tak mengganggu." Bisik Jong In lalu ia membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi. Memberikan privasi kepada sang majikannya. Disana, ia menemukan sosok yang teramat dirindukannya tengah duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang sepi, gelap nan pengap.

Dengan gerakkan slow motion Luhan berjalan mendekat ke ruangan itu yang dibatasi besi - besi panjang. Ia duduk bersimpuh sambil memegang besi yang teramat dingin itu. Hatinya menjerit membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Sehun berada di ruangan ini.

"Sehun..." lirih Luhan.

Sehun merasa ia sedang berhalusinasi hingga ia dapat mendengar suara Luhan. Ia merindukan sosok itu teramat sangat. Hingga suaranya berpendar di fikirannya.

"Sehunn... aku disini." Sontak Sehun langsung mendongkakan kepalanya. Dihadapannya kini ada Luhan yang sedang duduk bersimpuh. Ia merangkak mendekati Luhan. Hati Luhan seperti teriris - iris melihat kondisi Sehun yang penuh dengan luka lebam dan beberapa bercak darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf..." gumam Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun yang telah menjadi dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Luhan yang begitu hangat pada pipinya. Ia meraih tangan itu, menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu meletakkannya di atas dadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu... Sangat." Cairan bening itu kembali menetes dari kedua sudut kelopak mata mereka. Hati mereka saling bergemuruh mencoba menyalurkan cinta mereka yang hanya mampu mereka ungkapkan dengan tangisan. Tangisan memilukan.

Begitu banyak kata - kata cinta dan rindu yang ingin mereka ungkapkan jika bertemu, namun semua mengupa begitu saja.

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia."

"TIDAK!" Sentak Luhan "Bukan aku, tapi kita. Kita akan hidup bahagia. Berjanjilah Sehun! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tak bisa Lu. Kau harus meneruskan hidupmu. Hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Aku akan di hukum mati. Kau yakinkan dengan adanya reinkarnasi?" Luhan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Di kehidupan yang akan datang, kita pasti akan terlahir lagi dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Aku atau kau yang akan menjadi wanita. Kita akan bersatu kembali. Kita akan bahagia. Aku janji."

"Aku tak sanggup harus menunggu selama itu."

"Kau pasti bisa Lu. Aku mohon ingatlah aku. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingatmu. Jiwaku akan selalu bersamamu. Sampai kapanpun Lu."

"Sehun... aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon. Perjuangkan cinta kita. Aku mohon padamu." Air mata Luhan semakin deras mengalir. Ia tak sanggup nenghadapi perpisahan ini. Semua ini begitu berat baginya. Tak bisakan mereka membiarkan ia hidup bahagia? Tak bisakah?

"Aku juga mencintamu Lu. Sangat. Tapi untuk saat ini kita tak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah. Tuhan pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk kita. Kau percayakan padaku?"

"Tapi berjanjilah suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu."

"Aku berjanji padamu. Demi nyawaku dan jiwaku kita akan bertemu lagi. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Matahari sudah mulai naik. Jangan sampai ada pengawal yang melihatmu disini." Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sangat lama. Air matanya kembali menetes jika membayangkan ia harus meninggalkan pria mungil ini sendiri.

"Saranghae Xi Luhan. Jeongmal sarangaheyo..."

"Nado sarangahe Oh Sehun. Kita harus bertemu lagi nanti."

Setelah Sehun mengangguk ia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan cintanya. Meninggalkan separuh jiwanya yang akan terbang ke alam sana. Terbang hingga tak mampu ia gapai kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ End Our Life ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua rakyat kerajaan Phoenix memadati lapangan istana Kerajaan Phoenix. Menyaksikan sebuah kisah nyata cinta suci yang harus berakhir dengan tragis.<p>

Di tengah - tengah lapangan sebuah alat pemenggal berdiri dengan kokohnya. Siap menebas leher siapapun yang menentang kehendak sang raja.

Chanyeol memasukki lapangan itu dengan di kawal beberapa pengawalnya, serta sang ratu yang selalu mendampingi sang raja. Namun ekapresi kecewa itu tergambar begitu kentara di wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang suami.

"Di sini kita semua hadir untuk menyaksikan pemusnahan mansia yang merusak keturunan sang dewa. Aku harap pada kalian semua wahay rakyatku, jangan ada satupun di anatar kalian yang menjadi seperti manusia tak berguna ini." Semua manusia yang nenadati lapangan itu bergemuruh menyetujui ucapan sang raja. Siapapun perusak di dunia ini harus di musnahkan.

Dari pintu timur, dua orang pengawal keluar sambil menggeret seorang pemuda berkulit putih. Pakaiannya dan rambutnya berantakkan. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam. Walaupun begitu pesona kerampanannya tetap terpancar.

Sepanjang jalan, pria itu terus di hujami umpatan, makian dan hinaan yang begitu kejam menyayat hati. Tak ada satupun yang mengasiani takdirnya yang begitu buruk.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah alat pemenggal. Dengan kasarnya kedua pengawal itu memposisikan leher jenjang Sehun di tempat yang telah di sediakan. Tangannya pun di ikat dengan sebuah tali agar ia tak kabur.

Namun tanpa di ikatpun Sehun tak akan kabur. Ia tak gentar ataupun takut. Ia siap bahkan ia rela jika hidupnya berakhir seperti ini. Ia rela melakukan ini demi sebuah kebahagiaan yang akan di dapatkannya di masa yang akan datang. Ia yakin, cintanya bersama Luhan akan kembali bersatu. Cintanya yang kuat tak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang mampu.

Saat mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Luhan dengan jubah hitamnya. Berdiri terpaku diantara ribuan manusia yang menghimpitnya. Luhan menatap dirinya dengan diiringa air mata yang begitu deras mengalir.

"Uljimayo..." walaupun tak terdengar, Luhan mampu menangkap arti dari gerakkan bibir Sehun yang kian memucat.

"Dan dengan ini, aku harap tuhan menghapuskan segala dosanya." Ucap seorang pendeta. Di sisi lain seorang pengawal menarik tali pisau itu tinggi - tinggi. Silau matahari membuat pisau taham itu berkilauan.

**"Sarangahae..."**

_Zrassshhhh..._

_Prookk prookkk..._

Nafasnya, jantungnya dan dunianya. Ia merasakan itu semua terhenti ketika menyaksikan tubuh yang selalu ia peluk itu terlepas dari kepalanya. Darah merembes mengalir dari pisau tajam itu.

Dunia terasa runtuh. Nafasnya telah pergi seutuhnya. Tak ada lagi yang memberikan begitu banyak cinta dalam harinya yang sepi. Angannya, memudar dari tubuh itu.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Pelan namun pasti. Fokus matanya terkunci dengan satu tujuan. Tak memperdulikan ribuan mata yang kini menatapnya heran.

Pagi itu, awan berlomba - lomba menutupi sinar sang mentari. Angin bertiup kencang, membuat topi jubah Luhan terbuka. Menampilkan wajah kusutnya yang digenangi air mata. Dunianya terasa gelap. Hanya ia dan tubuh yang tergeletak itu. Sepi, hampa tanpa siapapun. Suara suara dari orang - orang di sekitanya tak ada yang mampu menembus dunia kelamnya.

"Sehun..." Luhan jatuh terduduk di atas genangan darah Sehun. Tubuhnya lemah bagai tak bernyawa.

"Sehunn...hikss..." tangannya bergetar membelai rambut Sehun. Mata itu terpejam dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir indah di bibir pucatnya.

"LUHAN!" Tak sedikit pun bentakkan sang ayah ia tanggapi. Dunianya benar - benar tak berarti lagi. Ia kira ia akan sanggup menjalani ini semua hingga malaikat maut menjemputnya dan mempersatukan mereka kembali.

Tidak, Luhan tidak sekuat itu. Sekedar untuk bernafas saja ia tak sanggup, bagaimana ia bisa menunggu malaikat itu datang menjemputnya. Tidak! Sampai kapanpun ia tak sanggup hidup dengan hanya separuh jiwanya..

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA LUHAN!" Tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Bentakkan Chanyeol menggelegar memenuhi lapangan itu, membuat siapapun bergetar mendengarnya. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi Luhan. Ia masih terpenjara dalam kesedihannya. Seperti ada tembok besar yang memisahkan dunianya dan dunia mereka yang tak mempunyai hati.

"Kurung dia dalam kamarnya!" Dan para pengawal itu berlari ke arah Luhan yang masih diam terpaku. Ia langsung menghentakkan tangannya ketika para pengawal itu menariknya pergi. Ia berlari menuju kandang kuda dan memacu kuda milik Sehun kedalam hutan. Membawanya ke ujung tebing di mana Tao dan ibunya membawanya dulu.

Ia menatap gemuruh ombak yang beradu dengan dinding tebing. Membayangkan betapa miris hidupnya harus berakhir di tempat yang sempat ia hindari.

"LUHAN! Eomma mohon! Kembalilah sayang. Jangan bertindak gegabah." Disana semua pangawal, sang raja dan ratu menantinya. Menantinya agar pangeran itu mau kembali ke istana.

"Tidak eomma... aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku tak sanggup. Ini terlalu berat."

"Semua ini bisa kita bicarakan baik baik Luhan!" Tambah Chanyeol.

"TIDAK! APPA TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA. KALIAN KEJAM! KALIAN SELALU SIBUK DENGAN URUSAN KALIAN HINGGA TAK MEMPERHATIKANKU. AKU MEMBUTUHKAN KASIH SAYANG DAN SEHUN DATANG PADAKU. MEMBERIKAN APA YANG AKU BUTUHKAN. Tapi kalian..." suaranya melamah. Air mata itu kembali menetes.

"KALIAN DENGAN TIDAK BERPERASAAN MEMBUNUHNYA! KALIAN KEJAM!" Chanyeol menunduk menyadari kesalahannya.

"Luhan... appa tau selama ini appa tak memperhatikanmu. Tanpa sadar kau telah sebesar ini. Tak pernah appa memperhatikan perkembanganmu. Appa menyesal. Berikan appa kesempatan Lu..."

"Menyesal eoh?" Luhan tersenyum miris di balik derai air matanya yang semakin banyak.

"TERLAMBAT! Sehun telah mati dan penyesalan appa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi!"

"Eomma mohon Lu, kembalilah. Nanti kau jatuh."

Luhan menyeka air matanya. Menutup matanya seraya menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan hikmat. Setelah merasa tenang, ia kembali membuka matanya, menatap mereka semua yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia raja dan ratu. Hamba telah menentang kehendak anda. Jikalau hamba tak bisa hidup bersamanya di dunia ini. Mungkin di dunia lain, keberadaan kami dapat di terima." Ucapnya tenang lalu membungkuk hormat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu, jika nada bicara Luhan sudah seperti itu, tandanya ia sudah benar - benar kecewa.

"Tidak... Luhan jangan!"

"Maaf..." Luhan berjalan mundur hingga kakinya tak dapat menyentuh tanah. Tubuhnya oleng dan terjun dengan bebasnya menuju deburan ombak laut.

"LUHAAAAAAAANNN!" Baekhyun berlari ke ujung tebing. Melihat putra tunggalnya yang terjun bebas menuju laut. Ia melihat sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus terukir di wajah Luhan. Wajahnya begitu tenang bagaikan tanpa beban.

"Kita akan bertemu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

_Brrruuusshhh..._

"Luhan..." lirih Baekhyun ketika melihat genangan air laut itu berubah menjadi berwarna semerah darah. Chanyeol jatuh bersimpuh merapai kebodohannya.

**END**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya end juga. Yeheeettt! \°_°

Jangan protes please... Zhiyu kan ga salah. Di genrenya kan angst. Jadi yah bakalan sad ending.

Bbuuing bbuning ^_^

Maaf bagi penggemar Chanyeol, Zhiyu bikin si Dobi jadi raja yang jahat. Sebenarnya awalnya si Dobi ga jahat. Tapi yahh akhirnya jadi kayak gini. Hehehee...

Seperti yang udah Zhiyu umumin sebelumnya. Zhiyu mau **HIATUS** hingga ujian semestes akhir selesai. Tapi nanti Zhiyu bakalan post satu fanfic one shot tanggal 7 Mei.

Bagi yang minta squel (pasti ga ada) Zhiyu bakal post saat Zhiyu comeback nanti. Tapi Zhiyu mau liat dulu, seberapa banyak yang minta squelnya. Kalau dikit yah ga jadi. Soalnya Zhiyu rasa review MPG makin dikit, karena Zhiyu nyadar ini fic makin aneh.

**Big thanks to :**

**| Gezz | hunhanminute | xiaolu odult | xiaoluluu | huniehan | RZHH 261220 | CuteManlydeer | JJBaMbarTreejeeJasKaproS | younlaycious88 | Kim YeHyun | Kim Eun Seob | Ami Yuzu | Vita Williona Venus | DiraLeeXiOh | Oh XiXian | Odult Maniac | luluna99 | HunHanCherry1220 | xoxowolf | lisnana1 | | Riyoung17 | kim heeki | overdoseyeah | hwangpark106 | | fykaisoo | HyunRa | KaiSooLovers |**

Sekali lagi Zhiyu minta maaf jika endingnya fanfic ini ga sesuai dengan harapan kalin. Juga masih banyak typo dan ketidak cocokan bahasanya dan banyak pengulangan kta yang membuat rasa tidak nyaman ketika bca fic ini. Zhiyu masih pemula yang butuh arahan. Silahkan tuliskan kritiknya tentang fic ini di kolom review.

Terima kasih buat para reders yang masih mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic Zhiyu yang ga seberapa ini.

**KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

**Review Again, please..**.


End file.
